


A king’s harem

by 25NaMi



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: After the Alvarez arc Natsu became the king of dragons and the emperor of Alvarez. Natsu x Harem. Lot of lemons. I will update as soon as I can! OOC Characters! Crossover girls form DXD and Akame go Kill! NaMi, NaZa, NaUl, NaVia, NaLi, NaLu, NaWen, NaYu, NaUr, NatsuxIrene, NatsuxRias, NatsuxAkeno, NatsuxKagura, NatsuxEsdeath NatsuxCana, NatsuxMilliana, NatsuxMeredy and others more!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading

**A king’s harem Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**Let’s start**

After the end of Alvarez arc

Zeref and Mavis didn’t die; they traveled to a different world.

Zeref entrusted his empire to his brother and Natsu accepted to be the second emperor of Alvarez.

The fact that Natsu killed Acnologia made him the new Dragon King and every dragon king had a harem and Natsu didn’t know how to tell the girls that he was in love with them, the fact that he loved all of them and they had to share him.

Natsu had to choose a new advisor for him as the second emperor.

Natsu needed a prime-minister for Alvarez kingdom.

Also a new Springgan 12 was needed and he had to decide that too.

All of this had to be solved in a few days, because Natsu had to claim the throne in a few days.

What would Natsu do?

Who were the girls that Natsu loved?

What would the girls think when they found out about the harem?

Who would follow Natsu to Alvarez from Fairy Tail?

Who would be Natsu’s advisor?

Who would be Natsu’s prime-minister?

Who would be the Springgan 12?

(Read the next chapters to find out)


	2. The demon queen <<Mira>>

**A king’s harem Chapter 2 (The demon queen <<Mira>>)**

**Let’s start**

At Fairy Tail guild hall a few days after Acnologia’s defeat and a few days before Natsu’s coronation day.

Mira was at the bar talking with Lucy and Levy

“I can’t believe that Mira, Erza, Cana and Lisanna will leave Fairy Tail to go with Natsu to Alvarez” said Lucy to Levy.

“Yes, there will be a few changes here” said Levy with a smile on her face

“Mira will be Natsu’s advisor. I don’t know why Natsu has chosen Mira for this job, he could have asked the master or another old person” said Lucy, who clearly didn’t understand why Natsu has chosen Mira as his advisor.

“Lu-chan, Natsu has chosen very wisely, Mira-san has been master’s advisor for a long time, she will do a great job as Natsu’s advisor, I am sure of it” said Levy being sure of Mira’s capacities.

“Don’t worry Lucy, I will take care of Natsu” said Mira with the biggest smile in the world ‘Maybe we can be more than friends, who knows, maybe I will become his queen’ thought Mira

As Mira’s love for the new Dragon King has grown over the years, she never acted for many reasons. First, respect of her sister’s death, then she thought Natsu was going to end up with Lucy, then Erza became close to Natsu, after that Lisanna got back and she lost all hope, but now that Natsu chose her as his advisor a new hope has raised in the heart of Fairy Tail’s demon.

“Sorry Mira for doubting your wisdom” said Lucy in fear that she hurt Mira’s feelings

“Don’t worry Lucy, everything is fine” said Mira ‘I will go with Natsu and you will stay here, besides that, I will be with Natsu more than 8 hours per day, I will make him love me. Sorry Lucy, Lisanna and others girls, you had your chance, now is mine and I will not lose it’ thought Mira

“Anyway, Erza will be his prime-minister…..” said Lucy who was interrupted by

“Did anybody mention my name?” said Erza as she has just eaten a strawberry cake at the bar near Lucy and Levy

“We said your name! We talked about your decision of fallowing Natsu to Alvarez” said Levy smiling to Erza

“Erza, why are you following Natsu to Alvarez when Jellal is here?” asked Lucy, not knowing Erza’s true feelings

‘Lucy may be the only one that didn’t notice that Erza loves Natsu and not Jellal’ thought Mira

‘I will follow Natsu and make him love me’ thought Erza at the same time

“Jellal and I are only friends, nothing more and he will travel the world” said Erza, not wanting to show her real feelings for Natsu to her friends/rivals.

“Hello” said in unison Cana and Lisanna as they took a seat at the bar with Levy, Lucy, Erza and Mira (who were on the other side of the bar).

“Hello” said the others.

“Levy, that is a nice tattoo you have there” said Cana looking at the black dragon tattoo on Levy’s neck. The dragon tattoo looked like a dragon standing on two feet, spreading his wings and arms, with his mouth open, ready roar.

“That is not a tattoo, it’s a mate mark, a dragon mating mark to be precise” said Levy being proud of her love for Gajel

“A dragon mating mark?” asked Mira

“Yes, each dragon or dragon slayer has one and can mark only one girl or boy and that is for life, of course, it is an exception” said Levy making the others curious

“An exception?” asked Erza being the first to ask

“Yes, the Dragon King” said Levy

“Acnologia is dead, so it doesn’t matter anymore” said Lucy

“I don’t think you are right Lucy, once a Dragon King is dead, the one that killed him becomes the new Dragon King. That means Natsu is the new Dragon King” said Mira very happy about the fact that her childhood crash is not only the emperor of Alvarez, but also the king of dragons.

“Mira is right, Natsu is the new Dragon King” said Levy

“That means I am the Dragon Queen?” asked Erza

“No Erza, the Dragon Queen is named by the king, only the king title is taken or inherited” said Levi

“So Natsu will name his queen?” asked Lisanna

“Yes” said Levy

“Anyway Levy, what is the difference of mating between simple dragons/dragon slayers and dragon/dragon slayer king?” asked Canna

“Well, the Dragon King or dragon slayer king in Natsu’s case, they must have a harem” said Levy shocking all the girls

“A harem?” asked Erza

“Yes, a harem which is led by the queen” said Levy

“What do you mean by that?” said Mira hopping that if Natsu had a harem she would be in it

“Well, the queen has 3 important features that differentiates her for the rest of the girls” said Levy

“Which is the first?” asked Lucy

“She is the only woman chosen by the king himself, the rest of the girls are chosen by the queen at the king’s desire and love interest, but the king can’t force his queen to choose a girl, however he can punish the queen anyway he sees fit” said Levy

‘That’s good, I can convince any girl to add me’ thought Mira

“So the queen can say no to the harem?” asked Erza

“No, not if she wants her king to be sane and loving with her” said Levy

“But a harem is indecent” said Erza

“Maybe indecent, but it must be done for Natsu’s sake” said Levy

“Which is the second thing that the queen has?” asked Mira trying to find out the rest of the Dragon Queen’s abilities

“She is the only mate in his harem who can give the king a male heir” said Levy

“And the others only girls” said Mira

“Yes, but not all queen’s the children will be boys, she can give him girls and the last ability of the queen is that she gets to decide who is going to sleep with the king every night” said Levy

“So the queen has a good amount of power” said Mira with a slight hope that she can be Natsu’s queen

“Yes, she has” said Levy

After that all of them went to the daily labor and the day went on normally

Time skip at night

Natsu returned to the guild hall, only he and Mira were left in the guild

“Mira, can you give me something to eat, I am starving” said Natsu

“Right away Your Highness” said Mira as she left the guild hall and returned with a huge amount of food for Natsu

“Here you go Natsu-kun” said Mira shocking her friend and lover

“Thank you, Mira” said Natsu and he started to eat

After he ate

“Mira your food is the best, as usually” said Natsu making Mira blush

“I want to talk to you about something” said Mira

“Sure, what do you want?” said Natsu, not knowing what Mira wanted

“Levy told us today about Dragon King mating and I mean everything” said Mira, Natsu closed his eyes and waited a slap form Mira, but he got a kiss on the cheek instead

“Mira you are not angry?” asked Natsu

“No, I am not angry, but I want to be in your harem, Natsu, I love you since you helped me with Lisanna, when we thought that she died” said Mira

“You want in?” said Natsu and Mira kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back, Mira felt like heaven has fallen on earth when he returned the kiss

“That answered your question” said Mira

“Mira, you can be in the harem” said Natsu

“I know you have to choose a queen and I will ask her, but I told you now because I love you so much” said Mira as she kissed him again

“I love you, but you don’t have to ask the queen because you are my queen, if you want to” said Natsu

“What, me?” said Mira while her heart was beating so fast that not even Goku could match

“Yes, if you want” said Natsu waiting for an answerer from Mira

“Yes, I want to be your queen” said Mira and she took Natsu down with a hug

After a few moments both have raised up

“How will I become your queen?” asked Mira

“There are 3 steps: First, I have to love you and you me, which is done; second, I have to mark you by biting your neck and, finally, we have to mate” said Natsu

“Then mark me” said Mira

“Now?” said Natsu

“Yes” said Mira

“Ok, but if I mark you, we have to do the last part now as well” said Natsu

“By <<we have to mate>> you mean making love or sex?” said Mira

“Yes, if you are not ready, we can wait” said Natsu

“I may be a virgin, but I am ready to be yours forever” said Mira

“If you are ready, I will mark you now” said Natsu, Mira nodded her head.

Natsu has bitten Mira’s neck using his canines and she became his queen from now on. On Mira’s neck appeared a red dragon standing one two feet, with his wings and arms spread and his mouth open, ready to roar. The dragon was in a red circle and above the circle was a crown. A tattoo appeared on Natsu’s neck at the same time, his tattoo was a dark demon standing on dark circle, with a crown above the circle.

“For the last part we can go to your home” said Natsu

“No, we will go to the infirmary” said Mira

They went to the infirmary

**Lemon starts here**

“Natsu-kun can you put this beds together” said Mira pointing to 5 beds and Natsu put them together making a big bed

Natsu took off Mira’s dress, which was followed by her bra and her panties, leaving her naked, as the day she was born.

“You are beautiful, my queen” said Natsu as he looked at Mira, who was standing right in front of him.

“Thank you, my king” said Mira as she kissed Natsu

Then Natsu started a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and stopped to her tits. Natsu started to squeeze her left tit and suck her right nipple.

“This feel so good, don’t stop Natsu” said Mira while moaning

Natsu kept doing what he started. At some point, he changed; he sucked the left nipple and squeezed the right. He kept doing this until Mira reached her climax.

“I am coming” said Mira as she came, her juices hit the floor.

Then, after Mira came back from heaven

“My time to serve you, my king” said Mira as she took off Natsu’s vest, then his pants and finally his boxers

“Wow Natsu-kun, you are very big” said Mira with a smile on her face

“Thank you” said Natsu getting cocky

Than Mira started to stroke Natsu dick with her hand, giving him a hand job and she was behind him and her tits were pressed against his back

“Mira-chan, your soft hand feels so good” said Natsu

After a while Natsu came on Mira’s hand, his cum landed on the floor

Then Natsu started to finger fuck Mira’s virgin pussy by putting first a finger, after a few minutes he put two fingers and finally he decided to give Mira a full orgasm and added a third finger inside her pussy, making her cum after a while. During this, she was pushed with her back against the wall.

“From who did you learn to do this?” asked Mira after recovering from her second orgasm of the night

“Gildarts, hehe” said Natsu scratching his head with his hand

“Of course” was Mira’s respond as she got on her knees to make Natsu feel good as well

Then Mira wrapped Natsu’s dick in her tits and started to move up and down, giving him a tit job

“Mira-chan this feel so good, please don’t stop” said Natsu

“I won’t stop until you cum all over my tits” said Mira

And she continued for a good amount of time until Natsu came all over her breasts as she said.

Mira cleaned her tits with her hand eating all Natsu’s cum

“You taste good” said Mira as she stood up against the wall and Natsu got down on his knees and faced Mira’s pussy

“I guess it’s time for me to find out how you taste” said Natsu as he started to lick Mira’s pussy

“Natsu-kun you a…are so good, please don’t……stop” said Mira

Natsu kept licking her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris until Mira said “I am coming” and she came on Natsu face.

Natsu sucked all of her pussy juices “You taste better then honey Mira”

After recovering, Mira got down on her knees and started to suck his dick

“Your mouth is so tight” said Natsu as Mira was trying to get used to Natsu’s size in her mouth

After a few minutes he came inside her mouth

“Ready for the main event?” said Natsu

“I am ready, I don’t care if it hurts, make me your woman forever” said Mira

Natsu put Mira on the bed and positioned himself on her entrance and pushed forward until he reached her hymen and stopped

“I know this will hurt you, so I am sorry for doing this and I will be as gentle as I can” said Natsu as he destroyed her hymen, Mira screamed from the pain and a few tears appeared in her eyes, then looked at Mira’s pussy and saw a few trials of blood and he stayed still until Mira said “You can move”

Natsu wiped her tears from her face and started to move in and out of her pussy, slowly and he increased his pace as time passed

“Natsu we should have done this a while ago” said Mira

“Yes, your right, this feels so good, but don’t worry, we have all our life to do this” said Natsu as he fuck Mira hard and fast

After a while later he said

“Mira, I can’t hold much longer, where do you want?” said Natsu trying not to cum, but it was hard since Mira’s pussy has tightened around his dick

“Do it inside, I want to have your baby” said Mira

“I am coming” said Mira and Natsu in unison, Natsu came in Mira’s pussy and Mira came all over his dick.

After they recovered

“Time for me to be on top” said Mira as she started to ride Natsu, her hands were on his abs and Natsu’s hands were playing with her tits

“Do you love this position Mira?” asked Natsu

“Yes, it feels great” said Mira between moans

After a while they both came; Mira over his dick and Natsu in her pussy.

Then Mira went to all fours and said “Come and take me Natsu”

Natsu started to penetrate her with power, making her scream very loud and he played with her ass

After a while they came and Mira said “I want one more round, do you think you can do it?”

“Yes” said Natsu with confidence

“This time I want you to fuck my ass” said Mira surprising Natsu

“Are you sure that is what you want?” said Natsu, he didn’t want to hurt Mira for the second time today after tearing apart her hymen earlier

“Yes do it” said Mira and Natsu positioned at her anal entrance.

Natsu started to penetrate Mira’s ass and it was tighter then her mouth and pussy, but slowly he put his entire dick in Mira’s ass.

“This feel great Natsu, you are very good at this, I am glad that from now on I am yours and yours alone” said Mira

“I feel very good too, I don’t think I can resist I your ass the same amount of time I have with your pussy” said Natsu

“It is ok, I am about to cum myself” said Mira

 “I am coming” said Natsu this made Mira cum as well “I am coming” said Mira

**Lemon ends here**

After that Natsu laid down on his back and Mira used his chest as a pillow

“I love you Mira” said Natsu

“I love you Natsu” said Mira

After that they went to sleep in each other’s arms peacefully, knowing that nobody is going to separate them.

The next morning they were discovered by someone. Who that someone was? Well, you will find out in the next chapter


	3. A date with the queen <<Mira>>

**A king’s harm chapter 3 (A date with the queen <<Mira>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

1 decided (ex dark guild and independent guild omega)

2 decided (ex dark guild and independent guild)

3 Canna (Fairy Tail guild)

4 Lisanna (Fairy Tail guild will be in the harem, chapter 5, the second girl)

5 decided (light guild other than Fairy Tail)

6 decided (light guild other than Fairy Tail)

7 decided (demon dark guild)

8 decided (ex Springgan original)

9 decided (ex Springgan original)

10 decided (crossover from other anime lightning female dragon slayer)

11 decided (crossover from other anime destruction female dragon slayer)

12 decided (crossover from other anime ice female dragon slayer)

Lucy (maybe)

Juvia (maybe)

Wendy older (maybe)

Irene (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in with bold are already in the harem

**Let’s start**

Last time Levy explained to the other girls about DS mating and Mira decided that she had to confess her love for Natsu. This made her the new Dragon Queen and after Natsu and Mira made love in the infirmary someone discovered them while they were sleeping. Let’s find out what happened after that.

At the infirmary 11:00 o’clock

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Erza furiously as she discovered Mira and Natsu sleeping naked in each other’s arms.

“What is your problem Erza?” asked Mira waking up from sleep

“What did you two do last night?” asked Erza

“What does it look like? We made love” said Mira with a smile

“This is an indecency” said Erza

“Is not indecent for a King and Queen to make love” said Mira

“Y…..you……you are his queen!!!!!” said Erza

“Yes, look” said Mira and she showed Erza her mating mark

“You two will tell everyone about this” said Erza and she exited the room.

‘I wanted to be his queen, damn it’ thought Erza

After Erza left, with Mira and Natsu at the infirmary

“Natsu, wake up” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

“Mira, morning, I love you!” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“Morning, I love you too, Erza was here and we need to go to the guild to explain everything” said Mira

“Yes, we will, but I have a question for you, do you want to go on a date today with me, this afternoon is good?” asked Natsu

“Yes, I will love that, yes this afternoon then, Natsu why did my canines grow?” said Mira

“It is because the queen has to byte each girl that will be in the harem the same way I did to you” said Natsu

“Nice, now get dressed” said Mira as she gave Natsu his clothes and she put her own on. Natsu got dressed and whispered the names of girls he loved into Mira’s ear.

At the guild hall with Mira and Natsu and the entire guild members

After that Natsu and Mira got dressed and they went to the stage and said

 “Mira is now my queen”

Everybody looked at them, the boys were sad because Mira had been taken. The girls were also jealous of Mira because they wanted to be in her place.

‘I wanted to be the queen’ thought Lisanna

‘I wanted to be the queen’ thought Canna

‘I wanted to be the queen’ thought Erza

‘I don’t know if I love Natsu or not, but if I did love him, definitely I would have wanted to be the queen’ thought Lucy

“You mean Dragon Queen as the leader of your harem?” asked Levy

“Yes, I am his Dragon Queen, but I will answer your question later, now I have to prepare for our date” said Mira and she left the guild after that.

 Natsu explained everything to the guild, but didn’t mention the detail of the night he had just spent with Mira; he only said that they made love.

“Natsu, you are so manly for dating nee-san, but don’t hurt her because if you hurt her or Lisanna I will hurt you ten times more” said Elfman

“Don’t worry, I love Mira and Lisanna and I will not hurt them” said Natsu

Lisanna heard this and she had an idea, to be the second girl in Natsu’s harem, she needed to talk with Mira and went home. 

At Mira’s house, a few moments before the date

“Mira-nee, are you ready for the date with Natsu” asked Lisanna

“Almost, do you want something Lisanna?” asked Mira with smile

“Yea, I want to be in the harem” said Lisanna looking at the floor

“Natsu loves you, so you will be in, I will give you the mark when we arrive at Alvarez, ok?” asked Mira

“Yes, now have fun with Natsu, Elf-nii-chan and I will be on mission, we will return tomorrow morning, so you two will have the house for yourselves” said Lisanna

“Thank you” said Mira

After a few minutes Natsu arrived at Mira’s house and knocked on the door.

“Lisanna, is Mira home?” asked Natsu with a bunch of roses in his hand, he was wearing a blue suit.

“She is home; you look good, good luck at your date with Mira-nee, I will go now, I have to go with Elf-nii-chan on a mission, bye” said Lisanna

“Thank you Lisanna, and good luck with the mission, bye” said Natsu

Lisanna left Natsu alone, but after a few minutes Mira entered the room wearing a blue dress that put her goddess body in evidence.

“You look beautiful, this is for you” said Natsu and he gave Mira the flowers

“Thank you, you look good yourself” said Mira as she took the flowers from Natsu and put them in a vase.

“Let’s go my queen” said Natsu

“Yes my king” said Mira

And they left for their date

After a walk through the city of Magnolia, they went to the park, after that they saw a good movie and they headed for the restaurant to have diner

After they ordered the food, Natsu ordered a normal amount food, not huge quantities, he wanted to impress Mira

“It was a good date, thank you, Natsu” said Mira

“No problem Mira, can I ask you when you fell in love with me” said Natsu

“It was after Lissana’s death, instead of blaming me you helped me get over the most tragic event of my life. You stayed with me, holding me close and offering me a shoulder to cry on even if you were hurt, almost as I was. You helped me become who I am today, I changed because of you. That was when I started to love you. I love you because you help others and you don’t ask for anything in return, not to mention that you are handsome, caring, loving and you always have a smile for the others, even you are sad. Now your turn, why do you love me?” said Mira when she finished her confession and asked Natsu why he loved her

‘It seems that we have loved each other for a long time, maybe we should have confessed to each other long time ago’ thought Natsu after Mira finished talking.

“I love you before the accident, maybe since I first met you. How could I blame you, Elfman and you did nothing wrong, it was an accident. Back then, when you were mean to me, I always thought that the bad Mira was a mask and the Mira who is in front of me today is the real Mira, the one that I love. I love you Mira because you have a kind heart, you have a smile that keeps everyone going, every time I am sad and I see your smile I know that everything will be ok. You are strong, beautiful and the best cook ever” said Natsu

‘I have been so stupid, how could I not notice that he loved me and no other, he always looked at me with love in his eyes, thanks goodness that we are together now and forever’ thought Mira after Natsu’s confession.

 “Thank you, I love you” said Mira

“I love you more” said Natsu as they kissed on the lips.

After that they ate and went back home

At Mira’s home

“Natsu, I want you to make love to me tonight, to end this date in the perfect way” said Mira

“As you wish my love” said Natsu

**Lemon starts here**

When Natsu and Mira reached her room they were already naked as the day they were born. Mira took a seat on her queen-sized bed and waited for Natsu with her legs spread.

Natsu started to kiss Mira’s neck, then went down and stopped at her tits and looked a bit. He saw that they were big and round, with a pink erected nipple. He started to squeeze them and suck the nipple.

“Mira, your tits feels so good, they are like clouds, I will love to sleep with my head on them” said Natsu

“I am so happy that you like my tits Natsu, you can do whatever you want with my tits, my body in general is all yours” said Mira

After a few minutes Natsu started a trail of kisses all over her body and stopped at her hairless pussy. He started to lick her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris. When he sucked her clitoris, he inserted his finger in her pussy while his other had squeezed her tits.

“Natsu, honey I am coming” said Mira after a while of receiving this treatment she came on her boyfriend’s face.

“You know that I might become addicted to your taste” said Natsu as he licked all of Mira’s pussy juices after she has come.

“I will not mind if you become addicted to me, but now is my time of serving you” said Mira as she got out of the bed and put Natsu on the bed and took his dick inside of her tits and sucked what her tits didn’t cover.

“You feel great Mira” said Natsu as Mira continued her movements

“Do you like my tits on you dick, Natsu?” asked Mira as she continued her tit and blow job.

“Yes, I love it, your tits and mouth feel great” said Natsu

“Mira please don’t stop, I am coming” said Natsu as he came in her mouth after a few minutes of the double job Mira’s tits and mouth.

“Where do you want me Natsu?” said Mira after she finished swallowing all of his cum.

“Go to that wall” said Natsu pointing at the wall in front of him

“Ok” said Mira and she went to the wall and her back was against the cold wall of her room.

Natsu went to Mira, took his dick in his hand and positioned it at her pussy and pushed forward. Mira wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck supporting her weight on him. Natsu put his hands behind her thighs to help her. He watched how her tits bounced up and down matching his thrusts. He was captivated by this view.

“Natsu, I feel so good with you inside of me, you” said Mira between moans

“Mira, your pussy feels great as well” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Mira hard and fast

After a while

“Natsu, my love, I am coming” said Mira as she reached cloud nine as her pussy juices fell on the floor

“Mira, honey, I am coming as well” said Natsu as Mira’s coming made him reach the edge as well and send his cum to her womb.

After they recovered

“Natsu, sit on that chair” said Mira and Natsu did as Mira asked him.

Mira sat over Natsu, put his dick in her pussy and started to ride him hard.

“You really like to ride me, don’t you Mira” said Natsu as he squeezed Mira’s both tits with his two hands and kissed her neck under her ear.

“Yes, I like this position, it makes me cum hard” said Mira as she rode Natsu hard

Natsu kissed her on the lips and played with her tits this whole time

Half an hour later

“Natsu, I am coming, cum with me baby” said Mira as she came on Natsu dick and squeezed making him cum as well.

“I am coming babe” said Natsu as he field Mira’s pussy.

 Natsu then laid on the bed and Mira started to ride him again, but her back was at his face, giving Natsu a good view of her ass and he also saw how his dick entered and exited her pussy.

“Why did you let me ride you twice tonight?” asked Mira

“I know how much you like it and I wanted to please my queen” said Natsu

“Thank you babe, I love you so much” said Mira as she continued to ride him

“I love you too babe” said Natsu as he played with Mira’s ass

“Slap my ass, honey” said Mira

“Are you sure, I don’t want to hurt you” said Natsu

“Yes, I am sure love” said Mira and Natsu slapped her left ass cheek followed by her right ass cheek

“You like it Mira” asked Natsu

“Yes keep doing that” said Mira and Natsu kept slapping Mira’s ass and after a while

“You are tightening up, you are close babe” said Natsu

“I am coming” said Mira as she came

Natsu trusted a few more times and he said “I am coming Mira” and he send all of his cum in her pussy. After that Mira laid on her back next to Natsu 

Natsu saw that Mira was tired and said “I think it’s time for us to go to sleep”

“If you are sure, then we will go to sleep, I know you can do more, maybe we can do one more round” said Mira trying to push herself for one more round, but Natsu knew that she was tired.

“We have a lifetime to make love, we don’t need to push ourselves too much, plus tomorrow is the our last day in Fiore and we need to pack everything and go to Alvarez” said Natsu

“You win, we will rest for now, but when we reach Alvarez I want you to make love with me” said Mira

“Of course my love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

“Natsu, put your head on my tits” said Mira

“Why Mira?” asked

“You said that you want to sleep with your head on my breast, so please” said Mira

“Ok, I love you so much” said Natsu as he laid his head on Mira’s breasts

“I love you more” said Mira

After that they went to sleep and woke up next morning around 9:00

**Lemon ends here**

The next day Natsu, Mira, Erza, Lisanna and Canna finished packing their stuff. At night at Fairy Taill a party was held for the announcement that Makarov entered the consile and Laxus was the new master. Gray and Gajell were promoted to s-class. And finally, it was the good bye party for Natsu, Mira, Erza, Lisanna and Canna.

In an unknown world

With Mavis and Zeref at some hotel

“Did you manage to contact Natsu yet?” Mavis asked her lover

“No, but I think that I will be able to contact him soon enough” said Zeref as he planned to see how his brother was doing

“That is good, I want to see my guild and how Natsu is doing as the new emperor and the new Dragon King” said Mavis

“Not to mention his harem” said Zeref with a smile

“I love to see whom Natsu has chosen as his queen and his other harem girls” said Mavis

“In a few days you will see, now let’s get to sleep” said Zeref

“Ok” said Mavis and them went to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Next time we will go to Alvarez and Natsu will keep his promise to Mira. Springgan 12 will be revealed.**


	4. The new home and Springgan 12 <<Mira>>

**A king’s harem chapter 4 (The new home and Springgan 12 <<Mira>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

1 Ultear (omega)

2 Merdy

3 Canna

4 Lisanna (chapter 5)

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

Ur (chapter 6)

Lucy (maybe)

Juvia (maybe)

Wendy older (maybe)

Irene (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Hisui (maybe)

Flair (maybe)

Anna (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds are already in the harem

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu and Mira had a nice date together, then he and the girls finished packing and after finding that Makarov had accepted the concile’s offers, he made Laxus next guild master. Laxus made Gray and Gajell s-class. After that a party was held. Zeref and Mavis were trying to contact Natsu from their world. Let’s see what is happening now.

Lisanna and Canna have left earlier, letting Natsu, Mira and Erza go to Alvarez with the second ship.

At Hardgeon port a few minutes before the second ship’s (the second has been treated with anti-motion seek) departure with Natsu, Mira, Erza and Fairy Tail mages

With Natsu

The first one who said goodbye was Romeo

“Natsu-nii I am going to miss you” said Romeo as he hugged his idol

“Romeo, you can come and visit me anytime you want, plus you have to be strong and protect Fairy Tail for me” said Natsu

“I promise that I will protect Fairy Tail the same way you did, Natsu-nii” said Romeo with confidence

“I am counting on you” said Natsu

“Goodbye Romeo” said Natsu waving his hand

“Goodbye Natsu-nii” said Romeo waving his hand

The second person that said goodbye to Natsu was Wendy

“Natsu-san, I am going to miss you, but I may come and live in Alvarez someday, hope that you wouldn’t mind that” said Wendy

“Not at all Wendy, you are more than welcome at the palace” said Natsu

“Thank you, I will think about it, until we see each other again, goodbye Natsu-san” said Wendy with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Wendy, this is goodbye, not adios and take care of yourself” said Natsu waving his hand

Wendy hugged him and took a step back for the last person to say goodbye to him, Lucy

“So this is our goodbye” said Lucy

“Yes, it is” said Natsu

“Before our goodbye, why did you not ask me to go to Alvarez with you?” asked Lucy

“Because I know that you love to be a Fairy Tail mage and I think that you want to stay here at Fairy Tail rather than go with me to Alvarez” said Natsu

“Ok, I understand” said Lucy

“Don’t be mad, Lucy, this is not the end, is the beginning of a new adventure for you at Fairy Tail and for me as the new emperor of Alvarez and the new Dragon King” said Natsu

“Goodbye then” said Lucy as he hugged her first friend at Fairy Taill

“Goodbye Lucy” said Natsu as he returned the hug

After this he went to the ship

With Mira at the same time

“Take care of you, Nee-san, and take care of Lisanna as well” said Elfman

“I will take care of her, you take of you” said Mira

“Goodbye, nee-san” said Elfman as he hugged Mira

“Goodbye Elfman” said Mira as she returned the hug

After she broke the hug with her brother, Mira went to the ship

With Erza at the same time

“Take care of you, Erza” said Makarov

“I will master, thank you, you have been like a father to me” said Erza

“If you consider me your father, listen to one last piece of advice from your old master, confess your love for Natsu” said Makarov

“No, I wanted to be his queen, not just a simple girl in his harem” said Erza clearly upset with the fact that Mira was Natsu’s queen and not her

“You let your pride get ahead of you, it is more important to be his queen and beat Mira rather than be with him in the first place?” asked Makarov

“Well, I don’t know” said Erza

“To be with the one that you love, it must be the most important thing in your life, never forget that Erza” said Makarov

“I will think about it” said Erza

“Goodbye, my child” said Makarov

“Goodbye, father” said Erza

After the discussion that Erza had with the master she went to the ship

From the ship Natsu, Mira and Erza were saying goodbye and from the shore Fairy Tail were doing the same. After that Natsu, Mira and Erza raised their hand and make an “L” with their index finger and the mages at the shore did the same.

The ship departed. After a long journey, they reached Alvarez shore and after a journey with a magical car, they reached the palace, named now in honor of Natsu, Dragon Palace

“Welcome, Your Majesty” said the palace guards and the maids

“It is everything ready?” asked Natsu

“Yes everything is how Your Highness wanted to be” said the one of the maids

“Your Highness, when should the meeting with the Springgan 12 be?” asked one of the guards

“In two hours, meanwhile lead us to our chambers” said Natsu

“Of course, Your Highness” said the lead maid

After a while of walking through the palace, they reached the emperor’s main room

“This is your room, Your Highness” said the maid and pointed to the main room in the middle

“Looks nice, and Mira’s room was prepared how I said?” asked Natsu

“Yes, Your Highness” said the maid

“Mira, your room is next to mine, on the right and has a door connected to my room, so you can go in and out of my room when you like” said Natsu

“Thank you honey, I love you” said Mira and kissed Natsu on the lips

‘Damn it’ thought Erza next to them

“And Erza’s room is next to mine, on the left” said Natsu after he returned Mira’s kiss

“Let’s settle in our room and prepare for the meeting” said Erza, Mira and Natsu agreed.

After two hours at the meeting with the Springgan 12 outside the room with Natsu, Mira and Erza

“Mira, Erza are you two ready to enter?” asked Natsu

“Yes, Natsu-kun” answered Mira with love in her voice

“Yes, Your Highness” said Erza coldly

Natsu, Mira and Erza entered the room of the meeting and the Springgn 12 rose to welcome their emperor

In the room it was a throne with two side chairs and a table surrounded by 12 chairs.

Mira and Erza knew 9 out of the 12 Springgan

Natsu took a seat on the throne

“Mira, your place is on my right, as my advisor and my Dragon Queen” said Natsu and gestured for Mira to sit on his right

“Thank you, my emperor and king” said Mira as she took a seat on Natsu’s right

“Erza, as my prime-minister, your place is on my left” said Natsu and gestured for Erza to sit on his left

“Thank you, Your Highness” said Erza as she bowed before Natsu and took a seat on his left, some red-headed Springgan didn’t like the fact that Erza was there.

“This meeting is for us to know each other, so let’s start by presenting ourselves” said Natsu

Everybody agreed nonverbally

Natsu stood up and said

“I am Natsu Dragneel, the second emperor of Alvarez, the new Dragon King, son of Igneel, ex mage of Fairy Tail, brother of Zeref Dragneel first emperor of Alvarez, END and Fire Dragon Slayer” said Natsu finishing his presentation and sat down on his throne. Natsu was dressed in a red royal outfit with the Alvarez insignia.

Then Mira stood up and said

“I am Mirajane Strauss, lord Natsu’s advisor, his Dragon Queen, ex mage of Fairy Tial, the demon and Take-over mage Satan Soul” finished Mira and she sat down. Mira was dressed in a white blouse and a red skirt.

Then Erza stood up and said

“I am Erza Scarlet, lord Natsu’s prime-minister, ex mage of Fairy Tail, the Titania and ex-equip mage, the knight” finished Erza and she sat down. Erza was dressed in her white blouse and blue skirt.

Then Ultear stood up and said

“I am Ultear Milkovich, Springgan 12, ex dark mage of Grimore Hart, ex independent mage, arc of time mage and ice make mage” finished Ultear and she sat down. Ultear was dressed in a blue dress, the same one that she was wearing at the Tenrou arc in the Grimore Hart ship

Then Meredy stood up and said

“I am Meredy Milkovich, Springgan 12, ex dark mage of Grimore Hart, ex independent mage and link mage” finished Meredy and she sat down. Meredy was dressed in her pink dress.

Then Canna stood up and said

“I am Canna Alberona, Springgan 12, ex mage of Fairy Tail, card mage and Fairy Glitter” finished Canna and she sat down. Canna was dressed in her usual outfit of Fairy Tail.

Then Lisanna stood up and said

“I am Lisanna Strauss, Springan 12, ex mage of Fairy Tail and take-over mage animal soul” finished Lissana and she sat down. Lisanna was dressed in her Tenrou arc outfit.

Then Yukino stood up and said

“I am Yukino Agria, Springan 12, ex mage of Sabertooth and celestial mage” finished Yukino and she sat down. Yukino was dressed in her blue blouse and skirt, but without her coat.

Then Kagura stood up and said

“I am Kagura Mikazukhi, Springan 12, ex mage Mermaid Heel, sword master mage and gravity master mage” finished Kagura and she sat down. Kagura was dressed in her white blouse and skirt.

Then Sayla stood up and said

“I am Sayla, Springgan 12, demon, ex Nine Gates of Tartarus and curse macro” finished Sayla and she sat down. Sayla was dressed in her blue kimono.

Then Brandish stood up and said

“I am Brandish Mu, Springgan 12 and size manipulation mage” finished Brandish and she sat down. Brandish was dressed in a pink bikini and a white bath coat.

Then Dimaria stood up and said

“I am Dimaria Yesta, Springgan 12, time mage and take over god vessel of Cronos” finished Dimaria and she sat down. Dimaria was wearing a black blouse and blue pants.

Then Akeno (she has long, black hair that reached her ankles, violet eyes and a gorgeous figure) stood up and said

“I am Akeno Himejia, Springgan 12 and Lightning Dragon Slayer the 4-th generation mage. Can I hug you Natsu-kun, I missed you so much?” asked Akeno, she was wearring her Miko outfit, which consisted of a with blouse and red pants.

“Of course” said Natsu as he stood up and hugged Akeno. After the hug, Akeno and Natsu sat down to their respective places. Of course this didn’t go well for Titania who rolled her eyes.

Then Rias (she has long, red hair that reached her waist, blue eyes and a gorgeous figure) stood up and said

“I am Rias Belserion, daughter of Irene Belseion and Acnologia, Springgan 12 and Destruction Dragon Slayer the 4-th generation mage. Yes, you heard well Erza, I am your half sister” finished Rias, she was wearing a red dress. When Rias said <<Erza>> there was an obvious sip of venom in her words.

Erza noticed this, but she didn’t act now, she could talk with her sister later.

Then Esdeth (she has long, blue hair that reached her knees, blue eyes and a gorgeous figure) stood up and said

“I am Esdeth, Springgan 12 and Ice Dragon Slayer 4-th generation mage” finished Esdeth and she sat down. Esdeth was dressed in her uniform.

“I say that this is all for today” said Natsu ending the reunion, he and Mira went to his office.

At Natsu’s office with Mira and Natsu

Natsu was sitting on his chair and Mira was sitting on his desk.

**Lemon starts here**

Mira reached under her skirt and took her panties off.

“Natsu-kun, look what I lost…” said Mira, showing Natsu her panties

Natsu looked at Mira’s hand and saw her panties in her hand, then he looked under her skirt and saw her pussy without protection.

He put his finger on her pussy and Mira moaned his name in a law and sensual voice.

Mira then released his dick from its prison and started to jerk him off with her panties

“You know the promise you made, I want you to make love with me, now” said Mira as she jerked him faster

“Mira, you know that I can’t resist you, honey” said Natsu as he fingered Mira’s pussy faster making her moan louder and louder by each second that has passed.

Natsu opened Mira’s blouse and unclasped her bra setting her tits free.

When he set her tits free, they bounced up and down and the cold air in the room caused Mira’s nipples to become erect.

“Natsu, honey pleas suck my nipples and squeeze my tits” said Mira as she continued the hand job, but her hand didn’t make contact directly with Natsu’s dick because of her panties who were still in her hand.

“As you wish babe” said Natsu as he started to lick Mira’s nipples, then he sucked them and squeezed her tits

After a while

“I AM COMING” said Mira and Natsu, as Mira came on Natsu’s hand and he came on Mira’s.

Natsu laid Mira on his desk and licked all of her juices and Mira licked all of Natsu’s cum. They were in a 69 position.

After they finished, Mira laid with her face and tits on Natsu desk

“Come on big boy, take me” said Mira with a provocative smile on her face

“Careful what you wish for” said Natsu as he penetrated Mira’s pussy with his dick

“Should this demon be afraid of the big bad dragon?” said Mira as Natsu fucked her hard and fast

“You should not tent a dragon, especially a Dragon King” said Natsu as he slapped Mira’s big and round ass with his right hand

“Keep slapping and fucking me Natsu-kun, so good” said Mira as she felt her climax approaching

After a few minutes

“I AM COMING NATSU-KUN, MAKE SURE THA YOU FILL MY WOMB AND GET ME PREGNANT” said Mira as she came and forcing Natsu to cum as well

“I AM COMING MIRA-CHAN, I WILL GIVE YOU A BABY” said Natsu as he send wave after wave in Mira’s pussy.

After they finished coming

“Natsu, babe, you know what I want” said Mira with a seductive look

“Of course” said Natsu as he took a sit on his cheer and said “Ride me, babe, hard and fast”

Mira crawled on Natsu’s lap and put his dick in her pussy

“I love you Natsu” said Mira as she rode him how hard and fast she could

“I love you more Mira” said Natsu as he squeezed Mira’s big and round tits

“Natsu do you love me more than the other girls that will be in your harem?” asked Mira between moans

“Yes, if I will had only one mate, you will be that mate Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“You sniff make me snfif so happy sniff Natsu-kun” said Mira between her tears of happiness

“And you make me very hppy as well, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed her tears away

Natsu started to kiss Mira on her lips, then on her nose, cheeks and ears. When he kissed her ear she moaned very load. Natsu started to lick her ear, making Mira extremely sensitive at his touch. He continued this for a while.

“Natsu-kun, don’t you dare stopping” said Mira

“I will not stop love” said Natsu as he continued his movements

“I AM COMING” said Mira and she came, sending her pussy juices on Natsu’s lap

“I AM COMING” said Natsu, Mira’s climax made him cum hard inside of her pussy.

After they came back from heaven, Natsu put Mira on his desk with her back on the cold table and her ankles were resting on his shoulders.

Natsu started to thrust in and out of Mira’s pussy. When he was going in he went balls deep and when was going out he let only the tip of his dick inside of her pussy.

Mira’s hands were playing with his abs and his hands was poking her nipples, squeezing her tits.

“Mira-chan, I am so happy that you are my queen” said Natsu as he continued to fuck his queen

“Natsu-kun, I am happy for being your queen and nobody else” said Mira as she was fucked hard by her king

After a while

“MIRA/NATSU I AM COMING” said both lovers as Natsu filled Mira’s pussy and she let out her juices on his desk.

After that they recovered

“Natsu-kun, that is enough for now, I want you to be able to perform tonight as well” said Mira, Natsu agreed, after that she and Natsu got dressed

**Lemon ends here**

“Natsu-kun, I decided who will be your second mate” said Mira making Natsu curious

“Mira-chan, please can you tell me, who is she?” Natsu asked his queen

“Is Lisanna, who else do you think I would choose as your second mate if not your first friend and my lovely sister? By the way, tomorrow I will give her the mark and I want you to take her to a date” said Mira and she left Natsu alone to think what he was going to do with Lisanna at their date.


	5. My childhood friend <<Lisanna>>

**A king’s harem chapter 5 (My childhood friend <<Lisanna>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

1 Ultear (omega chapter 7)

2 Merdy (chapter 8)

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna (this is her chapter)**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

Ur (chapter 6)

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Wendy older (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Hisui (maybe)

Flair (maybe)

Anna (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds are already in the harem

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu and the others had a nice good bye from their friends from Fairy Tail. They arrived at Alvarez, Natsu and Mira had rooms next to each other with a common door and Erza’s room was next to Natsu’s, but in his left, while Mira’s was in his right. The Springgan 12 were revealed. After the meeting with the Springgan 12, Natsu and Mira had sex in his office, after that Mira revealed to her king that Lisanna was his second mate, and Natsu had to take Lisanna on a date the next day. Let’s see what happens now:

At Natsu’s office after Mira left

‘I can’t believe that Mira is going to do the harem thing after all. I know where I will take Lisa tomorrow’ thought Natsu

With Mira and Lisanna at the same time

“Lisanna, I need to talk with you a bit” said Mira with a big smile

“What is it Mira-nee?” asked the new member of Springgan 12

“Tomorrow morning I will give you the mark and make you officially the second girl in Natsu’s harem, with that the harem will be officially on” said Mira with a smile

“Thank you, Mira-nee” said Lisanna and she hugged her older sister

“No problem Lisanna” said Mira after returning the hug and releasing herself from the hug

“But His Majesty, I mean Natsu, knows about this?” asked Lissana

“After the meeting, Natsu and I made love in his office and I told him about the fact that you were his second mate” said Mira

“What did Natsu say about this?” asked Lisanna, wanting to know how Natsu reacted at the fact that she would join his harem.

“I don’t know” said Mira playing dumb and shocking Lisanna

“What do you mean by <<I don’t know>>? What did you do?” asked Lisanna

“I told him that you were his second mate and he had to take you on a date tomorrow. After that I left, letting him think what he had to do at the date with you” said Mira

“Mira-nee you can’t do something like that, you can’t go to Natsu and tell him <<I selected your second mate, tomorrow you will go on a date with her>>. What if he doesn’t love me?” said Lisanna after realizing what her sister had done.

“Why not?” said Mira with joviality

“Because he is the king” said Lisanna

“And I am the queen of his harem, I decide who is in the harem, not him” said Mira not losing her spirit and smile, not even for a second

“I know that you are the queen, but you should know if Natsu loves the girl before adding her to the harem. You know, once you add a girl you can’t remove her, the mate mark is for life” said Lisanna

“Relax Lisanna, Natsu told me about all of the girls that he loved and if they wanted in the harem I would add them in time. I assure you, he loves you, not like me, but he loves you” said Mira

“I understand, but you still have to ask him before add a girl and schedule a date the next day. Mira-nee do you know why Natsu loves me?” asked Lisanna

“No, I just know whom he loves, not why and when he started to love that person” said Mira

“Will you tell me who are Natsu’s other mates?” asked Lisanna

“No, only I, him and the respective girl will know. I can’t tell a future or a current mate who the possible mates are! Sorry!” said Mira

“I understand, how you feel about this harem thing?” said Lisanna

“To be honest, at first I was happy knowing that I have a big chance to be with him, for someone like me, who her whole life thought that she was going to remain Natsu’s friend and nothing more; when I heard about the harem I was very happy. But now I feel happy because I am with him and a little jealous because I will not have his full attention. At the same time, I am happy because I will not hurt the other girls that are in love with him because they are my friends. Hope that we (AN: the girls in Natsu’s harem) will get along, love and get loved by Natsu at the same time” said Mira telling Lisanna her opinion about what was going to happen.

“We will be very happy Mira-nee” said Lisanna

“I know we will Lisanna” said Mira

“Lisanna you know how to serve Natsu, I mean in the bed” asked Mira

“Yes, but a few suggestions from the queen would come handy” said Lisanna and Mira whispered smoething in Lisanna’s ear that made Lisanna’s face turn red.

“Thank you Mira-nee” said Lisanna

Lisanna and Mira were interrupted by none other than Natsu himself

“Lisa, Mira-chan” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun” said Mira and kissed Natsu on the lips

“Your Highness” said and she bow in front of Natsu

“What are you two doing here?” asked Natsu

“Just chatting, Natsu-kun you should be in your office” said Mira

“At this late Mira-chan?” said Natsu pointing at the window and Mira saw that was already dark

“Sorry, we chatted and we didn’t see that it was dinner time” said Mira

“It is ok, Lisa I know what we will do at our date tomorrow” said Natsu

“Yes sweat Natsu, what?” asked Lisanna

“I will not tell it is a surprise” said Natsu

“Uff, but what will I wear tomorrow than?” said Lisanna

“Something sport, casual, not fancy” said Natsu ‘I wander how she will react when she finds out where we go’ thought Natsu

“Ok” said Lisanna ‘I wander what we will do tomorrow, can’t wait’ thought the younger sister of Mira

“What about dinner Natsu-kun?” asked Mira

“Yes, dinner, it was the reason I came to find you Mira-chan” said Natsu

“We will have dinner together, all of us?” asked Lisanna

 “No! Lisanna you will have dinner with the rest of Springgan 12 and Erza” said Natsu

“What about me Natsu-kun” said Mira

“You and I will have dinner together in my quarters” said Natsu

“I will go to the dining-room then, bye” said Lisanna and she left Natsu and Mira alone

“Let’s go my queen” said Natsu offering Mira his hand

“Yes my king” said Mira taking Natsu’s hand and went to Natsu’s room.

After the dinner Natsu and Mira made love (AN: I didn’t write a lemon with Mira and Natsu because when I add a girl in the harem the only lemon in that chapter will be with her). After that they slept in each other’s arms until next morning

The next morning

Natsu was sleeping on his back and Mira was using his chest as a pillow. Natsu woke up and saw that Mira was still sleeping, he decided that it was time to woke her up, but he did in a sweat way. Natsu kissed Mira’s forehead and woke her up in a nice way.

“Morning my queen” said Natsu to a half awaken Mira

“Morning my king” said Mira and she rose from Natsu’s chest.

“We need to get dressed and have breakfast” said as he kissed Mira

“Yes, we need to get dressed and after breakfast I have to mark Lisanna” said Mira after returning the kiss

“Ok, love you” said Natsu as he finished dressing himself

“I love you too” said Mira as she finished dressing herself

After that, Mira with Natsu had taken breakfast and Mira went to Lisanna to mark her

With Mira and Lisanna

“Lisanna come here” said Mira ‘Ok, this is it Mira, how Natsu has told you, bite her neck and she is his mate’

“Yes Mira-nee” said Lisanna ‘Finally I can be with Natsu’ thought Lisanna

“Lisanna, I have to bite your neck and that is all, you will be Natsu’s mate after that” said Mira while she was getting ready to bite her sister’s neck.

“Ok, do it” said Lisanna as she bent her head to the left making room for Mira to bite her neck.

Mira then bit Lisanna’s neck, on Lisanna neck appeared Natsu’s mate mark

“Done, now go to your room and wait for Natsu there, I will tell him to pick you up from there” said Mira

“Ok, thank you Mira-nee” said Lisanna and she went to her room. She waited there for Natsu to came and pick her up.

‘I can’t believe that was this easy, hope Natsu-kun and Lisanna will have fun today’ thought Mira as she was going to Natsu’s room to inform him about the plan

After Mira has informed Natsu about the plan, he went to Lisanna and knocked on the door to her room.

“Coming” said Lisanna as she opened the door

“Wow, you look nice Lisa” said Natsu as he gave Lisanna the flowers. Lisanna was wearing a blue blouse and short blue geans.

“Thank you, you look hot yourself, I will put those in a vase and we can go” said Lisanna. Natsu was wearing a red sport suit

After Lisanna has returned they left for the date

“We are going to the zoo” said Lisanna with happiness.

“Yes, you don’t like it?” asked Natsu in fear that he made a mistake

“No, I love it, I can’t believe it, you remembered that I loved animals very much” said Lisanna

“How could I forget, it was one of the first things that you said to me when we were children” said Natsu

“It’s so sweet of you to remember that” said Lisanna impressed that Natsu remembered the conversation that they had many years ago.

“Lisa you look good with the mate mark on your neck” said Natsu looking at Lisanna’s neck and admiring the mark that Mira has given to her.

“Yes, I stared at the mark a few minutes today, I can’t believe that I am your mate” said Lisanna

“Believe it, is real and is for life” said Natsu with a smile

“I know, but sometimes I fear that this is only a dream and I have to wake up and you will be gone” said Lisanna as she confessed her fears to Natsu

“It is not a dream Lisa, maybe this will ensure you once and for all” said Natsu as he kissed Lisanna on the lips

Lisanna was a bit surprised, but after a few moments she kissed back. They kissed French for a while, but when they were left without air they pulled back.

“I love you Natsu” said Lisanna after recovering from the kiss

“I love you too Lisa” said Natsu

“Let’s enjoy the date Natsu” said Lisanna

“As you wish my lady” said Natsu

“My lady, I like that” said Lisanna

Lisanna and Natsu visited the whole zoo for more than five times

At noon at the nearby restaurant 

Imagine the surprise of the owner of the restaurant when the new emperor enters in your restaurant with one of this Sppringan 12 on a date

After ordering the food Lisanna and Natsu started to chat a bit

“Ne Natsu, when did you fall in love with me?” asked Lisanna

‘I want to know when he fell in love with me and if I would had a chance to be his queen or only mate if he wasn’t the dragon king’ thought Lisanna

“It started when you helped me hatch Happy, the fact that you were the first person that talked to me, and believed me about the fact that I was raised by a dragon also helped. You were the second person that I fell in love with. When we lost you, I was really hurt and I felt equally happy when we found you after the Edolas. After your return, my love for you has slowly returned and increased. I can tell you now, I love you more than ever Lisa” said Natsu remembering Lisanna and his story.

“Ok, wait the second girl, who was the first girl that you loved Natsu?” asked Lisanna

“Mira-chan, it was the first girl that I ever loved and I love her now more than anything” said Natsu to Lisanna

“If you had only one mate, that would be Mira-nee, wouldn’t she?” asked Lisanna

“Yes, sorry, but that is the way I feel, I love Mira since the first day I saw her” said Natsu

“No, it is ok, I am glad that you are the Dragon King, so we can be together” said Lisanna with a smile

“I am glad that you are ok with the harem, by the way Lisa, how did you fall in love with me?” asked Natsu

“I fell in love with you since we were kids, I liked the fact that back then you were cute and handsome, not that today you are not like that, you are and more, now you are even sexy. When I went to Edolas I knew that one day you would save me and take me back home, like you always do! And you did it, you brought me back home! Where my family is and where my place is! For that and for another millions of reasons I love you Natsu” said Lisanna and kissed Natsu on the lips.

“I love you Lisa” said Natsu and returned the kiss

“Look, the food has arrived, let’s eat and go back to the palace” said Lisanna

“Good idea” said Natsu

They ate and after they finished they went back to the palace

At Lisanna’s room after the date with Natsu and Lisanna in the bedroom

**Lemon starts here**

“Lisa, are you ready, because you are about to become mine and mine alone?” said Natsu

“Yes, Natsu take me, make me yours like you did with Mira-nee” said Lisanna as her panties were getting wet of thinking of the things that Natsu and Mira had done, she knew because Mira had told her everything.

Natsu started to kiss Lisanna, his tongue asked permission to enter her mouth and she gladly gave it to him. Lisanna lost the battle of tongues. Natsu took of her sport blouse and her bra, leaving her topless in front of him.

“Lisa you are beautiful” said Natsu admiring her big round tits, not big as Mira’s but big, and her pink nipples were getting hard from the cold air.

“Thank you” said Lisanna

Natsu started to squeeze her tits, suck and pinch her nipples

“Keep doing that Natsu, it feels so good” said Lisanna as Natsu’s movements were taking her closer to her climax

“If you want to cum Lisa, than cum” said Natsu, increasing his actions of pleasing his mate

“I am coming” said Lisanna and she came, sending her pussy juices on her panties

After recovering Lisanna said “My turn to please you”

Lisanna has taken off all of Natsu’s clothes “Mira-nee wasn’t kidding when she said you were big” said Lisanna as she was playing with Natsu’s abs.

“Do you think you can give my blow job?” asked Natsu

Lisanna then kneeled in front of him and

“Yes, Mira-nee told how to do it, after she and you did it the first time” said Lisana as she started to suck his dick, slowly at first and then she sped up.

“Lisa you feel so good” said Natsu 

After a while he felt the urgent to cum and said

“LISA I AM COMING” said Natsu and he send rope after rope of cum in the mouth of his first friend and she swallowed all of his cum.

Natsu, after recovering, took off Lisanna’s pants and wet panties and started to tease her with his fingers

“Please Natsu put your finger inside my pussy” said Lisanna

Natsu did as she said, and first he put a finger and Lisanna moaned his name. After a while he put a second finger and Lisanna arched her back. He did this for few minutes, then he decided to put the third finger and after a while she said

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came all over Natsu’s fingers

Natsu licked her juices of his fingers and said “You taste like vanilla, not bad Lis”

Then Lianna went to Natsu’s back and started to stroke his dick with her hand and her tits were pressed against his muscular back.

“Lisa your hand feels so good” said Natsu and continued “so soft like silk”

After a while he said “LISA I AM COMINIG” and he came all over her hand, part of his cum landing on the floor

Natsu then put Lisanna on a chair and took a good look at her shaved virgin pussy

“Natsu you are going to……” Lisanna tried to say something, but was cut by Natsu, who started to lick her pussy lips and suck her clitoris

“Your pussy is so wet, you really want me Lisa” said Natsu as he continued to please her and he was sure that he was doing a good job because of her moaning his name

After a few minutes she reached her climax and said

“NATSU OH MY GOD I AM COMING HARD” Lisanna came all over Natsu’s face and he swallowed all of her pussy juices.

Then Lisanna put his dick inside of her tits and started to move up and down. After a few moments she started to suck the tip of his dick

“Lisa you are so good please don’t stop” said Natsu feeling waves of pleasure

After a while he felt the need to cum “Natsu, cum all over my tits baby” said Lisanna

“LISA I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over her face and tits, after Lisanna cleaned his cum of her face and tits she went to the bed in all four and said

“Natsu, come and take me”

Natsu put his dick at her entrance and started to push forward until he reached her hymen

“This will hurt Lisa, I will try to be as gentle as I can” said Natsu

“Ok, just do it” said Lisanna

Natsu pushed forward and broke her hymen, Lisanna screamed in pain as blood came out of her pussy.

After a few minutes

“Natsu, you can move now” said Lisanna

“Ok Lisa” said Natsu as he started to move in and out of her pussy, while he admired her ass which was big and well tonified

Natsu played with her ass, which was firm and good.

“Natsu, you are so big inside of me” said Lisanna as she was fucked hard by her mate

“Lisa your pussy feels so tight around my dick” said Natsu as he squeezed Lisanna’s ass

After a while of fucking her in doggy style, they felt the climax coming

“LISA I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his cum inside of her pussy

“ME TOO” said Lisanna as she came all over Natsu’s dick

After they recovered, Lisanna laid on her back and Natsu penetrated her from above

“Natsu-sama I feel so good with your dick inside of my tight pussy” said Lisanna while moaning his name over and over again

“I like being inside of your pussy as much as you like me being inside of your pussy” said Natsu as he fucked her hard but his hands were squeezing her tits and ass and his mouth sucked her nipple

After more than half an hour they said

“I AM COMING” as Natsu sent his cum inside of her womb and Lisanna came all over his dick

“Natsu, I know that your stamina is unlimited, but mine is not, so I can go one last round, but I want to do something before that” said Lisanna as a light covered her body and she transformed in her cat take over, but without clothes, she kept her cat ears, paws and tail

“Lisa what are you doing” said Natsu confused

“Nya, I want you to fuck me like this, nya” said Lisanna as she went again to all fours

Natsu started to fuck Lisanna-cat and grabbed her tail

“Nya, Natsu what are nya you doing nya with my tail, nya” said Lisanna as Natsu started to stroke her tail, making her extremely sensitive and bringing her faster to climax, faster than she wanted

She resisted a few more minutes, but she climaxed

“NAY I NYA AM NYA COMING NYA” said Lisanna as she climaxed and her pussy tightened up around Natsu’s dick forcing him to cum

“LISA I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Lisanna pussy

After this, Natsu put Lisanna on her bed, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead

“Sleep well Lisa, I love you” said Natsu as he exited her room and went to his office

“I love you too Natsu” said Lissana in her sleep

**Lemon ends here**

At Natsu’s office with Mira and Natsu

“Natsu-kun, how was the date with my sister?” asked Mira as she was on a chair in front of Natsu’s desk

“It was good” said Natsu as he red some documents

“You had sex and rocked her world” said Mira with a lusty smile

“Yes, she is asleep in her room now” said Natsu

“Something interesting in that document Natsu-kun?” asked Mira

“Yes, tomorrow will arrive an ambassador from Fiore” said Natsu

“I wonder who that will be” said Mira as she put a finger on her chin

“Don’t know, anyway we will find out tomorrow” said Natsu

“Yes, you are right” said Mira

“I think is time for diner” said Natsu

“Yes, you are right Natsu-kun, diner will be like yesterday?” asked Mira her mate

“Yes, let’s go to my room to eat dinner and make love, my queen” said as he took Mira in his arms and went to his room.

Next chapter will be Ur.


	6. A way to say thank you <<Ur>>

**A king’s harem chapter 6 (A way to say thank you <<Ur>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

1 Ultear (omega chapter 7)

2 Meredy (chapter 8)

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **(this is her chapter)**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana (maybe)

Wendy older (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Hisui (maybe)

Flair (maybe)

Anna (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds are already in the harem

**Let’s start**

Last time Lisanna received the mate mark from Mira and a few suggestions how to satisfy Natsu. Natsu took Lisanna to a date and made love with her after the date. Natsu and Mira found out that the following day an ambassador from Fiore was to come; both were wondering who that person may be. After finishing the work, Natsu and Mira went to the king’s room, there they had diner, made love and finally they slept in each other’s arms until morning. Let’s see what happens now:

In Natsu’s room

Natsu and Mira were still sleeping; it was 7 in the morning. Mira woke up first and kissed Natsu on the lips to wake him up

“Morning Mira-chan” said Natsu as he tried to wake up completely

“Morning Natsu-kun” said Mira as she stood up and Natsu could see her big tits and pussy that pleased him last night

“Mira-chan it’s only 7 in the morning, why did you wake me up this early in the morning?” asked Natsu trying not to stare at Mira’s tits, but failing miserably.

Mira noticed this and thought ‘Good, he loves my body like the first day, though it hasn’t passed even a week since we are together, but I was worried that he got over me and moved on to others and forgot about me’ Mira finished her thoughts

“Natsu-kun, we have to get over with dressing up and breakfast because the ambassador from Fiore comes today. They said that he should arrive at the palace around 9 o’clock in this morning” said Mira as she gave Natsu his clothes and she put her on as well

“I forgot about that, see it was a good idea making you my advisor, honey” said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head

“That is ok, that is one of the two reasons why I am here, to help you Natsu-kun” said Mira with a big lovely smile

“And the other?” asked Natsu

“To love you more than anything” said Mira as she kissed Natsu and both of them were fully dressed then

“I love you more than anything Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

“And I love you more” said Mira as they went to get breakfast

After half an hour with Rias and Erza in the palace courtyard

Erza was sitting on a bench, and what do you think she was doing? You guessed. She was eating a strawberry cake, what else could she be doing this early in the morning???

Rias, who wore a red sport suit, was finishing her morning training and she saw Erza, in her white blouse and blue skirt, eating a cake in peace.

Rias remembered that Erza was guilty of her mother’s death and she started to get angry at Erza

“Erza” said Rias, but Erza didn’t answer her call

“ERZA!!!” said Rias with more power in her voice, but the answerer was the same, none

**“ERZA, ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU”** said Rias very upset that her half-sister was still ignoring her, but her angry call was useless, as the first two calls

Rias decided that she had to make Erza look at her and she did the only thing you must not: steal Erza’s cake

“Hey, give my cake back” said Erza, angry that the red-head Springgan has stolen her cake

“I called you three times and you didn’t answer, this was the only way to make you talk to me, here I don’t want your cake” said Rias as she gave Erza her cake back

“Thank you, what do you want from me?” asked Erza when she said <<thank you>> she said it very ironic.

“I want to talk to you about our mother” said Rias

“I don’t want to talk about that person, if it’s not related to work, I have nothing to talk with you, thank you, leave me alone to enjoy my cake” said Erza as she wanted to be left alone, not wanting to talk about her mother

“You killed her, the only person that loved me” said Rias ‘Well, she is not the only one, now I feel that Natsu loves me as a woman and I will do whatever it takes to be in his harem, I will convince Mira to let me join his harem’ thought Rias

“She killed herself” said Erza as she stood up to leave, not wanting to continue this conversation

“I know that, but you could have done something to stop her” said Rais as she grabbed Erza by the hand to stop her from leaving

“Let go of me, now” said Erza

“And if I don’t want to, what will you going to do?” said Rias ready to fight, but they were interrupted by Mira

“Rias, Erza you are needed in the throne room, wait what is happening here?” asked Mira seeing that Erza and Rias were ready to fight each other.

“Nothing, let’s go Mira” said Erza as she has passed by Mira and went to the palace

“Yes, nothing, just a discussion between half-sisters” said Rias and she did the same as her half-sister

“You two go to the throne room, I go to take my sister and join you there” said Mira as she went to take Lisanna. Mira didn’t buy Erza and Rias’s lie, but didn’t say anything because this wasn’t neither the time, nor the place.

In the throne room

In the throne room it was a golden throne with Alvarez insignia, on the left and right sides of the throne there were two chairs made of silver. At the left and right side of the throne, close to the walls, there were 12 emerald chairs, 6 on the right and 6 on the left. And there were other chairs, but those were simple chairs.

Natsu was sitting on the throne, on the left was Erza, and surrounding him were the Springgan 12 almost all of them, the only one that wasn’t there was Lisanna

“This is unacceptable, Liasanna and Mira should be here” said Erza angry to the fact that Lisanna was late and Mira had gone to take her to the throne room

“Don’t worry Erza, Mira will come with Lisanna, I think she is a little tired after our date yesterday” said Natsu

“Your Highness, did Lisanna…is she part of your harem now” asked Erza

“Yes, any of you have a problem with that?” said Natsu

“NO” said all of the girls

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu, being the queen’s sister has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Meredy’ thought Ultear

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu, being the queen’s sister has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before UI’ thought Meredy

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be the third’ thought Canna

‘Damn I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be before his mate Erza-nee-chan’ thought Kagura

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu-sama, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Lucy-sama if is with Natsu-sama’ thought Yukino

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of END or Natsu-sama, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess , but I can be his mate before Esdeth’ thought Sayla

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of the emperor, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Mary’ thought Brandish

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of the emperor, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Brandish’ thought Dimaria

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu-kun, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Rias’ thought Akeno

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu-chan, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Akeno’ thought Rias

‘Damn, I wanted to be the second mate of Natsu, being the queen sister’s has some advantages I guess, but I can be his mate before Sayla’ thought Esdeth

‘Why do I even care, I know that Mira was going to add her little sister, but I will not be part of this immorality. Though I love him so much, but at the same time I can’t decrease myself like this and being part of this indecency’ thought Erza

After a few seconds Mira and Lisanna entered the throne room. Everybody looked at Lisanna’s neck and they saw the matting mark. Lisanna and Mira took their seats, then a voice said

“The ambassador of Fiore, Lady of Ice, The Honorific Wizard Saint, Ur Milkovich”

Ur entered the throne room, she was wearing a violet dress, and she bowed before the emperor

Ultear, Meredy and Mira weren’t surprised that Ur was alive, but the rest of the girls in the room were surprised

“Ur is a pleasure to see you again” said Natsu

“The pleasure is all mine Your Highness” said Ur

“Your Highness, how is Ur alive, you seem to know that she was alive?” asked Erza

“I revived her using a relic called the dragon relic soul; this relic has the power to revive the men and women that did not die naturally. There is a cost if you are not a pure soul, the relic takes your soul and don’t revive the one that you wanted alive, but only the Dragon King can use it and didn’t have the power to revive dragons” said Natsu as he wanted to revive his father and the other dragons of the dragon slayers

‘Maybe Natsu-chan can revive my mother’ thought Rias

‘Maybe I can ask Natsu to revive my brother’ thought Kagura

‘Maybe Natsu can revive Simon too’ thought Erza

“Your Highness, if you don’t need anything, I will go to my room to rest, it was a long journey” said Ur

“No, this meeting is over, all of you are free” said Natsu

Everybody left the throne room, but before leaving the throne room Ur said something to Mira.

A few minutes later with Ur and Mira

“So you want to be Natsu’s third mate, why?” asked Mira

“Why not, he rescued me from death, he made my daughter young again, what a better way to say thank you than joining his harem” said Ur hopefully that this has convinced Mira

Mira bit Ur’s neck giving her the mark “I can’t argue with that” said Mira

“Where is Natsu-sama anyway?” asked Ur

“He is taking a shower, why don’t you show your appreciation and give him a good shower sex milf way” said Mira

“You are right, which way is the shower?” asked Ur

“That way” said Mira as she showed Ur the way to the shower

“Thank you” said Ur and left, going towards the shower

“You welcome” said Mira ‘Hope you are ready for another girl Natsu-kun’ thought Mira as she went to the kitchen to prepare a good diner for the new emperor as a thank you for the way he treated her little sis.

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu was in the shower, thinking about some things, when he heard the door opening and felt some arms around his chest, at the same time he felt some big tits against his back

“What do we have here?” said Ur as she looked at Natsu’s semi erect dick

“Ur, what are you doing here?” asked Natsu

“I want to have sex with you, silly” said Ur with lust in her voice

“You know, I can’t have sex with you if you aren’t one of my mates” said Natsu

“Look what a nice tattoo I have here” said Ur pointing at her mating mark

“Mira made you my third mate” said Natsu

“Yes” said Ur stroking Natsu’s dick how was fully erect and hard now

“But why do love me?” said Natsu between moans of pleasure

“Action first, talk later, dragon boy” said Ur as she increased her rate of jerking off Natsu’s dick

“Your hand feels so good” said Natsu feeling Ur soft hand all over his dick

“Your dick is so hard and big, you really love this” said Ur as she continued jerking of Natsu

After a few minutes

“UR, I AM COMING” said Natsu and Ur kneeled in front of Natsu and drank all of his cum

Natsu then lifted Ur and pinned her against the wall; he started to tease her pussy with his fingers making her moan his name.

After a few minutes of teasing her, Ur got impatient and moved her waist up to make Natsu’s finger enter her pussy

“You want to be fucked by my fingers, don’t you Ur” asked Natsu

“Yes, please fuck my pussy with your fingers” said Ur wanting to feel pleasure again after all this years

“As you wish” said Natsu, as he started to finger fuck Ur with three fingers from the start

“So good” said Ur as she was getting closer and closer to cum

After a few more thrusts of Natsu’s fingers in and out of her pussy she has climaxed

“I AM COMING” said Ur as she came sending her pussy juices on the floor of the shower

“Natsu, have you tried a 69 yet?” said Ur after she has recovered from her climax

“No” said Natsu

“Take me in your arms, put my head upside down for my mouth to face your dick and my pussy to face your mouth” said Ur and Natsu did as he she asked him to do

Natsu started to lick Ur pussy lips and suck her clitoris. And Ur has started to suck his dick. They started to feel good, which made them increase the actions, hoping that the other will do the same and they did. None of them could talk because they were preoccupied with pleasing the other. Natsu kept licking her pussy until she came in his mouth. Ur sucked his dick until he came in her mouth and she happily drank all of his cum.

After they recovered, Natsu put Ur on her feet

“Natsu, have you been with someone that wasn’t virgin when you did it with her for the first time?” said Ur

“No, Mira-chan and Lisa were both virgin when I had sex with them for the first time” said Natsu as he watched Ur spread her legs and

“Fuck my pussy, my king” said Ur

Natsu started to penetrate Ur hard and fast from the beginning knowing that she wasn’t a virgin

“You are so big” said Ur as Natsu sucked her pink big nipple and squeezed her round big tits with his hand

“Your pussy feels good Ur” said Natsu as he stopped to suck her nipple for a second only to start suck the other after he said that

After a while

“I AM COMING NATSU” said Ur as she tightened her pussy around his dick forcing him to send his cum in her milf pussy

“I AM COMING AS WELL UR” said Natsu as he took his dick of Ur pussy

After that Ur has turned around and spread her big ass checks

“Fuck my ass too, Natsu I am still horny” said Ur, after that Natsu entered her anal hole with his dick

“Your ass feels so good, are you a virgin here Ur?” said Natsu as he fucked her in the ass hard and fast

“Yes, you are the first man that fucks my big ass Natsu” said Ur as she was feeling immense pleasure from her ass being fucked by Natsu big dick

Natsu continued to fuck her ass and played with her ass at the same time and after a few more minutes she came

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Ur

“YOUR ASS HAS TGHTENED UP I AM COMING AS WELL UR” said Natsu as he sent all of his cum in her ass and her juices landed on the floor again

“I think is time to go to have lunch” said Natsu

“Ok” said Ur

After that they got dressed

**Lemon ends here**

With Natsu and Ur while they walked to the lunch

“So why you love me Ur?” asked Natsu

“You saved me and my daughter, how could I not fall in love with you?” said Ur

“I guess you are right” said Natsu

“Now your turn, why do you love me?” said Ur

“You sacrificed yourself to save Gray and Lyon, though I do not approve sacrifice, you impressed me with that Ur and that is the reason why I love you” said Natsu as they kissed French.

After that they went to lunch.

Next chapter will be Ultear

End note: in the next chapter I will explain why Natsu has revived Ur and also how he rejuvenated Ultear!


	7. A way to say thank you <<Ultear>>

**A king’s harem chapter 7 (A way to say thank you <<Ultear>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega, this is her chapter)**

2 Meredy (chapter 8)

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana (maybe)

Wendy older (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Hisui (maybe)

Flair (maybe)

Anna (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Jenny (maybe)

Sherry (maybe)

Chelia older (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds are already in the harem

**Let’s start**

Lat time Natsu and his court received the visit of the ambassador of Fiore, who was none other than Ur Milkovich. After telling his court that he used a relic called Dragon Soul to revive Ur, Ur received her mark from Mira, Natsu and Ur had sex in the shower. Before Ur arrived, the two red-headed half-sisters had an argument about their mother’s death only to be stopped by Mira. Let’s see what happens now:

With Mira and Ultear after lunch

“Just the person I wanted to talk with” said Ultear

“Ultear, what do you want to talk about?” said Mira who had a clue about what Ultear wanted to talk with her

“I saw you have given my mother the mating mark” said Ultear

“Yes, I give Ur the mating mark, so what?” said Mira

“I wanted to know, that is all” said Ultear

“Yes, after I gave her the mark I pointed her to the showers, where Natsu was” said Mira as she played with her hair

“So, I assume that my mother and Natsu have already had sex” said Ultear

“Yes, they had sex wild in the showers, at least that was what Natsu-kun has told me” said Mira

“Spare me the details” said Ultear

“You want something else or you just want to know if Natsu-kun is going to be your step-father?” said Mira ‘though I know you want to be marked as Natsu-kun’s mate and let him fuck your brains out’ thought Mira

“I want to be marked as Natsu’s mate Mira” said Ultear ‘Just say that you allow me to be part of his harem please’ thought Ultear

“Ok, I will add you to his harem, but know that I decide who sleeps with him and you have to listen to me, you understand that, right?” asked Mira wanting to prove her superiority to Ultear

“I totally understand and I will do as you say, please mark me Mira” said Ultear

“Ok, pleas show me your neck” said Mira

Ultear showed her neck to Mira who bit Ultear’s neck and the mating mark appeared on Ultear’s neck

“Thank you” said Ultear

“You know that you have to mate with Natsu today?” asked Mira to Ultear

“By mate do you mean sex, right” said Ulter

“Of course, but do it before diner because tonight he is mine and mine alone” said Mira with a smile

“Don’t worry, I will have sex with Natsu before dinner” said Ultear as she left Mira alone and went to Natsu’s office

At Natsu’s office a few moments later

Natsu was as his desk, reading some documents when he heard a knock on the door

“Enter” said Natsu

“Your Highness, you have a moment?” said Ultear

“Yes Ultear, what is it?” asked Natsu who looked at her and saw the mating mark on her neck ‘Mira has marked the second girl today, interesting’ thought Natsu

“Your Highness, the new train is ready” said Ultear

“And?” asked Natsu

“Your Highness and I will have to inaugurate the train with a tour around the city, but don’t worry, is treated with anti-motion seek” said Ultear with a smile on her lips

“Ok, let’s go then” said Natsu as the two of them left and went to the royal train station.

At the train station with Natsu and Ultear

After they inaugurated the new train, they boarded the train; Ultear went first in the train and Natsu after her. Natsu admired her back and mostly her big ass that was put in evidence by her blue dress that reached her middle thigh and showed more than half of her tits. After a few minutes of walking on the train, they reached the royal compartment. Natsu took a seat on a bench and Ultear sat in front of him, in between the two benches there was a table.

“Your Highness, can I call you by your name?” asked Ultear as she bended a little forward, to make sure that Natsu saw her tits

“Yes” said Natsu as he looked at her tits and his dick was getting hard ‘Wow, she doesn’t have bra today because I can see her tits and nipple perfectly, I wonder if she has panties under her dress’ thought Natsu

Natsu was interrupted by a waitress

“Your Highness, Lady Milkovich, do you want something to drink?” said the waitress

“No, thank you” said Natsu

“No, I am fine thank you” said Ultear

“Ok, if you want something here is the menu of the drinks and food” said the waitress and she left Natsu and Ultear alone

Ultear lost the menu on the floor and she picked it up this way, she showed Natsu her pussyd she didn’t wear any panties that day. She changed after she received the mark from Mira

‘I was right, she doesn’t have any panties, I know where this is going and I like it’ thought Natsu

 Ultear sat in front of Natsu and he was glad that he made her young again

**Flashback**

A few days before Natsu became king and marked Mira as his queen

Natsu was at Alvarez with Dimaria and they finally found what they were looking for, a book that told them how to make someone young again

“I found it” said Natsu with a happy smile on his face

“It says that we need three ingredients” said Dimaria

“First, the fire of the Dragon King” said Natsu happy that he had this first ingredient that was needed

“Second, the ashes of a phoenix” said Dimaria

“And third, water from the Elven fountain of life” said Natsu

“Where I can find the ashes of a phoenix?” said Natsu

“On the mountain of fire north-west of here, it can be seen from the palace” said Dimaria

“Ok, I should be going then” said Natsu

“Wait, do you know where the elves are located?” asked Dimaria

“Don’t worry, I know the elves’ location, I made a quest for them a few months ago in my one year journey” said Natsu and he left the royal library.

‘Good luck then Natsu’ thought Dimaria

After a four-hour journey at the fire mountain Natsu has reached the phoenix queen lair

Natsu bowed before the queen and she did the same

“Welcome Dragon King” said the phoenix queen, she was a gold bird covered in red fire, a wonderful sight to the eye

“I came to ask a favor Your Highness” said Natsu

“What does the new Dragon King want from me?” said the phoenix queen not wanting to be in bad terms with the new Dragon King as she wasn’t with the last, let’s say that Acnologia has killed ¾ of phoenix the birds.

“I need some phoenix ashes to restore one of my friend’s youth” said Natsu

“How she or he aged herself or himself?” asked the phoenix queen

“Last Age time spell” said Natsu

“I see, this is difficult because to do something like this you will need the sacred ash” said the phoenix queen

“Is there a problem with this ash?” asked Natsu

“I will give it to you, but the spirit of the legendary phoenix will judge your soul, if you are not worthy of the ash, you will be send to the underworld for eternity, are you willing to risk your life for your friend?” asked the queen

“Yes” said Natsu

The phoenix queen gave Natsu the sacred ash and the spirit of the legendary phoenix appeared in front of Natsu and said “You are worthy of the sacred ashes, go mortal and save your friend” with that the spirit disappeared

“You earned our respect” said the queen as she and the rest of the phoenix bowed to Natsu in sign of respect.

“Now go, may the sacred fire watch over you for eternity” said the queen

“Thank you” said Natsu as he exited the cave and went to the sacred Elven land

At the fountain of life with Natsu the next day

 “Welcome back my friend” said the leader of the elves

“Thank you Leo, can I get some sacred water?” asked Natsu

“Here” said Leo as he gave a vase of life water to Natsu

Natsu put the sacred ashes on the water and then he put some of his fire. After a few minutes the water turned red.

“Thank you” said Natsu

“You welcome, everything for the man that saved the home of the elves” said Leo and Natsu departed for Fiore, not before saying goodbye to his friend

The next at Ultear home in Croucus

“Ultear come out, I know that you are there” said Natsu

“Natsu, what is it?” said Ultear which was an old woman now

“If you want to be young again drink this” said Natsu as he gave Ultear the red vile of potion.

“Ok, I have nothing to lose” said Ultear as she has drunk the red water

Ultear started to feel how her youth was returning to her, her muscles were getting strong again as her magic. Her tits and ass were firm again and finally her face was beautiful again

“Thank you, Natsu” said Ultear as she hugged Natsa and after a few moments she went to her house and returned with a golden dragon statue

“Ultear what is that?” asked Natsu

“This is the relic of the Dragon King that has the power to resurrect dead people, but only a Dragon King with a pure soul can use it” said Ultear

“You want me to revive your mom?” asked Natsu  

“If is not too much to ask, yes” said Ultear ‘He has already done a lot for me, but I want my mom to live, this was my biggest dream, please Natsu do this and I will do everything you want’ thought Ultear

“Yes, I will do it, but we need something else?” said Natsu

“Yes, we need to go where she died” said Utear

“Yes, we will, but I think we need to take Gray, Lyon and Meredy with us” said Natsu

“You are right” said Ultear

The next day at the Galuna Island with Gray, Lyon, Natsu, Ultear and Meredy

“You are sure that hot-head here can do this?” asked Gray

“Yes and be quiet” said Ultear as she punched Gray

Natsu put the dragon relic, the relic looked like a Chinese golden dragon (imagine the statue of Shenlong from DBZ), then Natsu put his magic in the relic

“Spirit of the Dragon King, hear my call and come here, I am the Dragon King, come to me” said Natsu

After he said this, a yellow light has come and a yellow dragon appeared (just picture Super Shenlong from DBZ Super at the size of Igneel)

“I want you to revive the woman called Ur Milkovich” said Natsu

“Are you sure, young Dragon King, you know the consequences if you are not a pure soul” said the dragon spirit

“Yes, just do it” said Natsu

The Dragon spirit transformed into a light, he scanned Natsu’s soul and then he revived Ur.

Ur was dressed as the day she has saved Gray and Lyon, but her ice leg was made of flash

“Thank you, what is your name?” said Ur as she hugged Natsu

“My name is Natsu! Sorry, but I have to go, Ultear and Meredy you will go with me at the Alvarez as new Springgan?” said Natsu as he left them alone

“Yes” said Meredy

“Yes” said Ultear

After Natsu left, Ur, Ultear, Meredy Gray and Lyon spend three days together to make up for the lost time

**Flashback ends here**

**Lemon starts here**

Ultear has crawled on Natsu, taking advantage that he was lost in his thoughts and kissed him on the lips

“Ultear” said Natsu as he kissed her back and his hand reached her pussy under her dress; he started to put his fingers in and out of her pussy

“Natsu, you are so bold” said Ultear as Natsu finger fucked her virgin pussy

“You are the one that is bold, you don’t wear neither a bra, nor panties today, you wanted me to fuck your brains out in this train today” said Nasu as his other hand took out her tits, Ultear’s tits were big and firm, her nipples were pink and started to get hard from the cold air.

“Natsu, please suck my tits” said Ultear between moans as Natsu continued to finger fuck her pussy;  he added second finger and she was getting wet on her lower lips.

“As you wish Ultear” said Natsu as he squeezed her left tit and sucked the other tit nipple and he changed after a few minutes, while he added a third finger to her pussy this action continued for a while and Natsu brought Ultear to climax

“I AM COMING” said Ultear as she has came on Natsu’s finger he then licked his fingers

“You taste good Ultear” said Natsu as Ultear kneeled before him

“Thank you honey, let’s see what you have hidden here” said Ultear as she took out Natsu’s clothes leaving him as the day he was born “You are very big, no wonder my mom, Mira and Lisanna love to have sex with you” continued Ultear as she started to suck Natsu’s dick and pup some saliva on his dick

“You are so good at this Ultear” said Natsu as Ultear sucked him with passion and lust, she sucked Natsu’s deep troth 

After a few minutes he felt the need to cum

“I AM CUMING ULTEAR” said Natsu as he sent his cum in her mouth

Ultear then sat on a bench in front of Natsu and spread her legs and said

“Natsu, honey eat my pussy” Natsu didn’t have to be told twice, he kneeled before her and started to lick her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris

“You are so good” said Ultear as Natsu squeezed both her big tits with his hands, Ultear and Mira’s tits were almost equally big, but Mira’s tits were like clouds and Ultear’s tits were firm

While licking her pussy, Natsu saw that her pussy was hairless and good to fuck

After a few minutes of having her pussy eaten out by Natsu, Ultear reached her second climax

“I AM COMING NATSU, MAKE SURE THAT YOU DRINK ALL OF MY SACRED LIQUID” said Ultear as she came and Natsu did as she has told him to do

After she has recovered, Ultear pushed Natsu onea bench and took out her dress. Then she put Natsu’s dick between her ass cheeks and put her hands on her ass cheeks to make him feel good, Ultear started to move her ass up and down

“Your ass feels so good around my dick” said Natsu feeling pleasure from Ultear but job

“I am glad that you like it” said Ultear as she felt pleasure because Natsu’s dick was rubbing against her wet pussy

After a while

“ULTEAR I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his cum on her back

Ultear then laid on the table in front of Natsu, spreading her legs to show him her wet and ready pussy

“Natsu take my virgin pussy, make it yours forever” said Ultear

Natsu put his dick in her pussy and pushed forward until he reached her hymen

“I know that this is going to hurt you, so I will be as gentle as possible” said Natsu as he pushed forward, destroying her hymen, this made her scream of pain as blood was licking out of her pussy and tears were forming in her eyes

After a few moments Natsu didn’t do anything with his dick, but he kissed her to distract her from the pain and wiped out her tears

“You can move now Natsu” said Ultear as Natsu started to move his waist forwards and backwards making her moan of pleasure

“Your pussy feels so good” said Natsu as he started to pinch her left nipple and suck her right nipple

“You are so big inside of me, fuck me baby hard and fast” said Ultear as her nails were inside of Natsu’s back

Natsu started to fuck Ultear pussy fast and hard, this action has made them to reach their respective climax in a matter of minutes

“I AM COMING ULTEAR/NATSU” said both of them as Ultear came all over Natsu’s dick and Natsu sent his cum deep in her pussy

Ultear, after recovering, has started to ride Natsu as if there was no tomorrow and Natsu played with her round, big and tonified ass

“Ultear you ride me almost as good as Mira” said Natsu as he felt her pussy closing around his hard dick

“Good to know, but this is not my best, I left my best for the next round” said Ultear as Natsu palyed harder with her ass cheeks

“Slap my ass baby” said Ultear and Natsu slapped Ultear right ass cheek, then her left ass cheek and continued this action until her ass turned red and her pussy tightened up around his dick

“I AM CUMMING” said Ultear as she came around Natsu’s dick and forcing him to send his hot cum inside of her recent deflowered pussy

“I AM COMING” said Natsu

After recovering, Natsu put Ultear with her face and tits on the table, Natsu wanted to fuck her wet pussy but

“Natsu, fuck my ass please, I want your big and hard dick inside of my ass” said Ultear with a lusty voice

Natsu started to penetrate her ass, inch by inch, until he was ball deep and started to fuck her ass with force, making her scream very loud his name

“Slap my ass again, please” said Ultear and Natsu did as she asked him to do, he slapped her ass with one hand and with the other fingered her pussy, until she came from her ass being slapped and her pussy being finger fucked, her juices ended up on his hand

“I AM COMING” said Ultear after a few more thrusts Natsu reached his climax as well

“I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled her ass

After this, they got dressed and cleaned themselves up and the train compartment

**Lemon ends here**

At the palace with Ultear and Natsu on their road to diner

“Natsu, why do you love me?” asked Ultear

“I love you because you are strong, beautiful and loyal” said Natsu as he kissed Ultear on the lips

 “I love you because you saved me and revived my mother, along with other reasons” said Ultear as she kissed Natsu on the lips

They were interrupted by Mira

“Natsu-kun, diner is ready” said Mira with a big smile as she passed by Ultear and the former left

“Coming Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips and they went to his room and had diner, they made love. After that, they slept in each other’s arms until next morning.

Next chapter is Meredy’s turn

 

 


	8. A way to say thank you <<Meredy>>

**A king’s harem chapter 8 (A way to say thank you <<Meredy>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy** **(this is her chapter)**

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana (maybe)

Wendy older (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Hisui (maybe)

Flare (maybe)

Anna (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Jenny (maybe)

Sherry (maybe)

Chelia older (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Spirits

Others

**Let’s start**

Last time Ultear got her mating mark from Mira, after that she and Natsu went to inaugurate a train. After Natsu remembered how he made Ultear young and revived Ur, he and Ultear had sex in the train. After diner Natsu and Mira made love and slept until morning. Let’s see what happens now:

The next morning with Natsu and Mira

They were sleeping as usually, Natsu on his back and Mira using his chest as a pillow. Mira and Natsu woke up almost at the same time

“Morning love” said Mira as she went for a kiss

“Morning beautiful” said Natsu as he returned the kiss

“Did you had fun yesterday with Ur and Ultear?” asked Mira

“Yes, Mira there is something on your mind, I see that you are preoccupied with something?” said Natsu trying to find out what is wrong with his queen

“Yesterday Rias and Erza had an argument and if it wasn’t for me, I think that they were to fight each other” said Mira as she and Natsu were getting dressed for the day

“I will talk with them and try to make them be at peace with each other, what are your plans for today?” asked Natsu as he and Mira were already dressed and on the road to have breakfast

“I have to talk with a girl that wants to join your harem, so expect her by noon and after that I have to prepare the ball that is tomorrow” said Mira ‘Natsu-kun you will never guess what I have prepared for you tomorrow’ thought Mira

“Who is the girl? And about the party, you should be ready because I will introduce you as my future queen of Alvarez, in other words, my wife” said Natsu ‘I will ask you to marry me soon, Mira I want to be romantic and nice’ thought Natsu of the surprise marriage proposal that he intended to do for Mira

“Meredy, the last girl of the Mirkovich family, and I will be honored to become your future wife” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Ok, I will ask you formally to marry me later this year and why did Meredy want to join the harem now?” said Natsu to his queen

“Don’t rush with the proposal, I can wait. Meredy said something about a form of thank you for saving her family and she is the only one of her family that hasn’t been with you and I will make her wish true” said Mira

“Ok, I understand, tell her to come to me after I have finished the talk with Erza and Rias, do you know what is the problem between them Mira-chan?” said Natsu

“No! You will talk with them together, at once?” asked Mira

“No, today I will listen to them separately and I will try to see who is right, after that I will try to convince the other, if I don’t succeed, I will call for your help Mira-chan” said Natsu

“I advise you to start with Rias and after her go to Erza! Don’t hesitate to come at me for anything Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips after that they went to breakfast

 After breakfast with Mira and Meredy

“Mira can I receive the mating mark?” asked Meredy

“You are very bold Meredy, aren’t you?” said Mira teasing Meredy who turned red from embarrassment

“I…..wanted….to……say …….thank…you…to……Natsu” said Meredy

“I understand Meredy, relax I was just teasing you here” said Mira as she bit Meredy’s neck and Meredy received the matting mark

“Thank you” said Meredy as she bowed in front of Mira as a way of thank you

“You welcome Meredy and go to Natsu-kun after his meeting with Rias and Erza” said Mira

“Ok, I understand” said Meredy and left Mira alone.

Meredy went to wait for Natsu to finish his meeting with Rias and Erza. Mira went to prepare Natsu’s surprise that she was to give him after the ball.

At Natsu’s office

First discussion with Rias

Natsu was at his desk waiting for Rias and he heard a knock on his office door

“Enter Rias” said Natsu, Rias entered and bowed before him

“Natsu-kun did you want to talk with me?” asked Rias as she took a seat in front of Natsu

“Mira has told me that you and Erza had an argument! What was that about Rias?” said Natsu

“Yes, I wanted to talk with my sister about our mother!  She didn’t want to talk with me and I kind of forced her to talk with me by stealing her cake, but when things were about to escalate Mira intervened and stopped us! Sorry Natsu-kun, I should control my emotions better, I disappointed you” said Rias a she put her head down

“No, you didn’t fail me Rias, raise your head, there is something you want from Erza?” asked Natsu

“I just want my mom back Natsu-kun, is that too much for me to ask?” said Rias with tears in her eyes

“No, but Erza couldn’t bring her back, it is me who has the power to revive Irene, not her, why didn’t you come to me instead of Erza?” asked Natsu as he took a seat alongside Rias and wiped out her tears

“I know that, but if she is against the resurrection of mom you will not do it for me, I am a complete stranger to you comparing to Erza-nee, I know that mom hurt Mira and Erza and because of that they may be against her revival and so will you” said Rias as more tears fell on her face

“Look at me Rias” said Natsu and Rias looked at him “I promise you that I will convince Erza and Mira to revive Irene, are you feeling better now?” asked Natsu

“Yes thank you” said Rias as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

“You may leave, send Erza?” said Natsu as Rias bowed and exited the room

Second discussion with Erza

Erza knocked on the door

“Enter Erza” said Natsu

“Your Highness, what is it what you want from me?” said Erza

‘I told her a million times not to call me <<Your Highness>> but she never understands, looks like I have to let her call me << Your Highness>> from now on’ thought Natsu

“Erza, I talked with Rias about your discussion from yesterday and she would make peace with you if you are ok with me reviving Irene” said Natsu

“I don’t know what to say, Your Highness, the truth is that I don’t know what I feel about Irene” said Erza

“Just think about it, for a few days and give me an answer. I don’t say that after I revive her you call her mom and stuffs like that, I just ask from you to agree with the revival and don’t kill each other when you see her, and by that I mean do not to attack Rias or Irine after the revival” said Natsu

“Your Highness, I will think about it, but what about Mira?” said Erza

“I will talk with Mira” said Natsu

“Your Highness, do you need anything else from me?” asked Erza

“No, you can go, thank you” said Natsu

“Your Highness” said Erza as she bowed and exited the room

With Erza after she talked with Natsu and encountered all Milkovich family

‘I can’t believe that all of them are in Natsu’s harem, if I was the queen, I would have added no more than one or two girls, not more’ thought Erza as she was on her way to the kitchen to eat a strawberry cheese cake.

At Natsu’s office after Erza left

Natsu heard a knock on the door

“Enter” said the emperor

“Natsu-kun, are you finished with your meetings” said Meredy who was dressed in her pink dress

“Yes, Meredy let’s go to a restaurant to eat something and after that to a movie, how that sounds?” said Natsu

“Wonderful, let’s go” said Meredy

“Ok” said Natsu

With Natsu and Meredy at the restaurant after they ordered the food

“Natsu-kun, can I ask you why you love me?” said Meredy

“Meredy, I love you because you are always happy, with a beautiful smile, you look fantastic, and most important, you always try to cheer someone up when he or she is down! Now, it is your turn, why do you love me?” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips for the first time

“You rejuvenated Ultear and revived Ur, you brought back my family, the ones that loved me and I them, how could I not love you with all my heart?” said Meredy as she kissed Natsu

“I love you Meredy, my little pink princess” said Natsu as he kissed her with passion

“I love you Natsu-kun” said Meredy as she kissed Natsu back with equal passion

After that the food has arrived they ate and went to a good movie

After the movie with Natsu and Meredy at her room at the palace

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu and Meredy were in her bedroom

Natsu started to kiss her on the lips, while his left hand squeezed her tits through her dress and his right hand squeezed her ass under her dress

“Natsu-kun, I feel good, please continue” said Meredy as her nipple become erect and her panties wet

“I think you are way too much clothed Meredy” said Natsu as he started to lift Meredy’s dress until he pulled out her head leaving her in a pink bra and pink panties

“Pink bra and pink panties, you really like pink” said Natsu as he continued to squeeze her big tits and big ass

“I have pink nipples and a virgin wet pink pussy for you Natsu-kun” said Meredy as Natsu started a trail of kisses from her lips to her tits, he unclasped her bra and set free her tits, he saw how they bounced up and down

“You have a nice pair of tits and nipple Meredy” said Natsu as he looked at her big round tits and her hard nipples

“Thank you Natsu-kun” said Merdy as Natsu started to lick her nipple, then sucked and squeezed the other tit; with his other hand he squeezed her ass

After a few moments of feeling this, she was on the verge of orgasm

“Meredy cum for me” said Natsu

“NATSU-KUN I AM COMING” said Merdy as she sent all of her cum on her panties

After recovering Meredy took all of Natsu’s clothes off

“You are so big Natsu-kun” said Meredy as she started to give Natsu a hand job, feeling his hard dick on her soft hand

“Keep your work Meredy, you are doing it fine” said Natsu as he felt jolts of pleasure from the girl in front of him

After a few good minutes he felt the urge to cum

“I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his cum on her belly and legs

 Natsu then put his hand inside of her panties and began to tease her pussy, after a few moments of teasing 

“Natsu-kun, please” said Meredy as she wanted more from Natsu and he started to insert a finger in her wet pussy

“You like what I am doing to you, Meredy?” said Natsu as he put a second finger and with his other hand pinched her nipples

“Yes, more” said Meredy between moans “give me more” continued the pink-haired girl

Natsu put a third finger inside of her pussy and started to squeeze her tits which were like clouds

After a few minutes of intense pleasure the young girl reached an intense orgasm

“NATSU-KUN I AMCOMING ON YOUR FINGERS” said Meredy as she came on Natsu’s fingers who licked all of her juices from his fingers

After she recovered, she kneeled before him and started to lick his dick, after adding enough saliva she started to suck his dick, going deeper with each new try, until she reached her deep troth and stopped there

“Meredy, you are good” said Natsu, she was not as good as Mira or Ultear, but she was at Lissana’s level

Meredy continued her work and after half an hour Natsu felt the urge to cum

“I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came in her mouth sending rope of cum after rope

After that he put Meredy on the bed

“Time to see this pink pussy of yours Meredy” said Natsu as he took off Meredy’s panties and spread her legs, Natsu admired her pussy for a while and to him it was perfect

“Don’t stare too much at my pussy, is embarrassing” said Meredy as she tried to squeeze her legs to cover her pussy, but Natsu stopped her

“Time for a little pussy eating” said Natsu as he started to eat Meredy’s pussy

“So good” said Meredy as Natsu licked her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris. he was getting very good at this

Natsu’s hands squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples, the pleasure was too much for the young mage and after a few minutes she came

“I AM COMING” said Meredy as she sent her juices in Natsu’s mouth

After recovering, Meredy squeezed her tits around Natsu’s hard dick and started to move up and down, sending wave after wave of pleasure to her king

“Meredy keep going” said Natsu, Natsu’s encouragements made Meredy bolder as she started to lick the head of his dick and after a while she started to suck his dick head

This continued for a while and

“MEREDY I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over her beautiful face and hair

Natsu put Meredy on the bed, he aligned his dick at her waiting pussy

“Are you ready for the main event Meredy” asked Natsu

“Yes, I don’t care if it hurts, I am happy to be with you Natsu-kun, I love you” said Meredy as she was getting ready for the pain of losing her virginity

“I love you too” said Natsu as he pushed forward, destroying her hymen and taking her purity in the process. Meredy screamed from the pain, tears fell on her face and blood licked from her pussy. Natsu stayed put, he didn’t move, instead he kissed her tears away and waited for her to say when he can move

“Natsu, you can move” said Meredy as the pain faded away

Natsu started to move in and out her pussy and his hands squeezed her tits. Meredy’s hands were at his back and tried to push him deeper in her.

“Your are so big inside of me” said Meredy as they continued to fuck each other

“Your pussy feels so good around my dick” said Natsu as he fucked her hard and fast

After a while they said

“I AM COMING” as Natsu filled Meredy’s pussy with his cum and Meredy came around his dick sending her juices on the bed sheets

After recovering, Meredy started to ride Natsu, Natsu watched as his dick entered and exited Meredy’s pussy as he played with her tits, Meredy’s hands were at Natsu’s abs she played with his well tonified abdomen

“You feel so good” said both of them at the same time

Meredy continued to ride him until she climaxed

“I AM COMING NATSU-KUN” said Meredy as she came all over his dick

“I AM COMING AS WELL MEREDY” said Natsu as he sends his cum in Meredy’s welcoming womb

After recovering

“Natsu-kun will you want to fuck me in my anal hole” asked Meredy

“If you want, yes” said Natsu, Meredy went into all fours and Natsu put his hard dick at her anal entrance and pushed in hard all the way

“You are so big, fuck me hard Natsu-kun” said Meredy

“As you wish” said Natsu as he started to fuck Meredy hard and fast in her anal hole while his hand played with her big ass cheeks

After a few moments they felt the climax approaching

“Natsu-kun I want to cum with you, please cum with me” said Merdy

“Here it comes” said Natsu

“I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sends his cum deep in Meredy’s ass

“I AM COMING” said Meredy as she sent her pussy juices on the bed sheets

“I think is time for us to go to diner” said Natsu, Meredy agreed as they got dressed and went to dinner

**Lemon ends here**

Natsu went to have dinner at his room with his queen, as usually, and also, as usually, they made love after dinner.

Next time: The ball and Mira’s surprise for Natsu

 


	9. The ball and the big surprise <<Mira and Lisannna>>

**A king’s harem chapter 9 (The ball and the big surprise <<Mira and Lisannna>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana

Wendy older

Hisui

Flare

Anna

Jenny

Sherry

Chelia older

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Grayfia  (maybe)

Spirits

Others

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu had a talk with Mira about their future marriage. Natsu also found that Erza and Rias had an argument, he tried to solve out the argument between sisters. Rias told him that she wanted her mother to be revived, but his discussion with Erza let him uncertain if he should revive Irene or not. After that he and Meredy had a nice date that ended in her room and the two made nice and sweet love. Mira has marked Meredy and prepared a surprise for Natsu. Natsu has spent the night with Mira, they had diner, made love and slept in each other’s arms. Let’s see what happens now:

At the ball

At the party were present all Springan 12, dressed in different dresses, each girl had a dress of the color of her hear. Erza was present also, she was dressed in a red dress. At the party were present also the most important nobles of Alvarez and the ambassador of Fiore.

“Ladies and gentlemen, make room for the Emperor and his future queen! Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Straus” said the announcer

Natsu and Mira walked through the ball room, Mira was holding Natsu’s arm, Natsu was dressed in a classic white prince-like costume and Mira was dressed in a yellow princess dress

The nobles didn’t like the fact that Mira was introduced as Natsu’s future queen, they knew that Natsu had a harem and Mira was the queen of his harem, but they wanted the queen of Alvarez to be the queen of Fiore, Hisui.

Natsu noticed that the nobles didn’t like that Mira would be his queen and it was getting on his nerves, but uncharacteristic to him, he chose not to fight there, instead he kissed Mira on the lips with passion, Mira responded with a second kiss with equal passion

None of the Springgan 12 had something against with the fact that Mira would be the future queen of Alvarez

Erza was not surprised by Natsu’s choice of queen, but she didn’t like the fact that Mira would be the queen of Alvarez soon, Erza didn’t want Hisui, she wanted herself to be the queen, if she can’t be the queen of Natsu’s harem, she, at least, wanted to be the queen of his country

After a few moments the music has started

“Mira-chan, do you grant me this dance?” asked Natsu

“Of course, Natsu-kun” said Mira

Natsu and Mira went to the dance floor and started to dance a classic tango

“You look more beautiful than ever, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he couldn’t take his eyes off of his queen

“Thank you, Natsu-kun, you look wonderful yourself” said Mira as they kissed again and again

“I love you more than anything in this world, Mira-chan” said Natsu and kissed his Dragon Queen on her lips with very much passion

“I love you more than anything in this world, Natsu-kun” said Mira and kissed her king with equal passion as he kissed her

“You are the best queen that I could ask for” said Natsu as they continued to dance

“Thank you, but not everybody agrees with you” said Mira

“Don’t worry for them, you concentrate on me, ok Mira-chan?” said Natsu trying to relief Mira’s worries about the opinions of others, especially Erza’s opinion

“But Erza hates me right now” said Mira

“Erza didn’t hate you, she is just jealous, give her time and she will come along” said Natsu

“Thanks, honey” said Mira

“Mira-chan, I talked with Rias and she wanted me to revive Ireine, what do you think about it?” asked Natsu ‘If Mira-chan doesn’t want to revive Irine, sorry Rias, but I will not go against Mira-chan’s will’ thought Natsu

“Irine, I see, she tried to kill and torture me, but that is in the past now, if you think that I will be upset if you revive her, I will not be, if it’s up to me, I say revive her, Rias deserves to be with her mom, but what about Erza’s opinion?” asked Mira ‘He didn’t want to upset me with anything, I love him so much for that’ she thought

“Erza doesn’t know, if she wants her mom alive or not, she didn’t give me a straight answer” said Natsu

“Revive her Natsu, Erza will thank you later when she and Irine will get along” said Mira

“I will revive her than, but we need to go to Fiore to do this, I think we should take Kagura with us so we can revive Simon as well” said Natsu

“You are right, you, me, Rias, Erza and Kagura will go to Fiore then” said Mira

“Yes, Mira-chan you are the best Dragon Queen that I could ask for” said Natsu

“That is sweet of you, I do my best, Natsu-kun, I try to be the best queen you ever wished for” said Mira and they kissed

After the song has stopped, Natsu and Mira danced a few more songs. After that Natsu danced with Akeno, Sayla, Canna, Esdeth, Rias, Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, Yukino, Diaria, Brandish, Ur and finally Erza

After the party, Natsu was told by Mira to go to his room and wait for her there because she had a surprise for him there

At Natsu’s room after the party with Mira, Lisanna and Natsu

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu laid on the bed on his back, only in his boxers ‘It is very lonely without Mira-chan here, I am used to her being here all of the time, I really love her and I will do anything to make her my wife, even if it is against the nobles’ wish’ thought Natsu, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Lisanna and Mira, who were entering the room by the door that leads to Mira’s room.

Lisanna was dressed in pink nightshirt and Mira was dressed in a white nightshirt. Both of the dresses were transparent and showed to Natsu that neither of them was wearing bra or panties

“Mira-chan, what is going on here?” asked Natsu

“It is not obvious? We are going to make love with you, the both of us at the same time, a threesome” said Mira while she was giggling

“Don’t tell me that you don’t want to make love with us Natsu?” said Lisanna completing her sister

“Of course I want to make love with you Mira-chan and Lisa” said Natsu as his dick was getting hard from the sight of the two pairs of tits that he was clearly able to see through the nightshirts, also by the two sisters’ pussies that he saw and by the thought of making love at the same time with two beautiful women.

 “Let us please you, Natsu” said Lisana as she and Mira walked towards Natsu

“Yes, Natsu-kun, let us please you, my king” said Mira as she and Lisanna already reached Natsu and started to kiss him all over his body

Lisanna was kissing Natsu’s left side of his body and Mira was kissing Natsu’s right side of his body. The two sisters started a trail of kisses from Natsu’s neck, passed his chest where they stopped a little for them to suck his nipples. After Mira and Lisanna finished sucking Natsu’s nipples, they went down with their kisses until they reached his boxers. Mira took Natsu’s boxers off and started to suck his dick while Lisanna sucked his balls

“Mira-chan, Lissa I feel so good” said Natsu

Mira was getting deeper and deeper with each try, leaving a trail of saliva on Natsu’s dick until she reached deep troth. Meanwhile, Lisanna was switching between Natsu’s balls, when she was sucking the left was massaging the right and vice versa

After a few minutes Natsu couldn’t hold the urge to cum anymore

“MIRA-CHAN, LISA I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

After Natsu finished coming, he put Mira and Lisanna on the bed, he lifted the nightshirts enough for him to see Mira and Lisanna’s pussies. Natsu then put one of his fingers in each of the girls’ pussy and started to finger fuck them, as a result of that, the girls’ nipples started to become erect and Natsu could see them through their nightshirts

“Natsu-kun more, give me more, pleasure” said Mira and Natsu added a second finger after that

“Yes, Natsu more please” said Lisanna as Natsu added the third finger and sent both sisters closer to the first orgasm of the night

After a few minutes of being fucked by Natsu’s fingers the girls reached their limits

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came all over Natsu’s left hand

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came all over Natsu’s right hand

Natsu licked all of the pussy juices of both his hands

After recovering from heaven, Mira and Lisanna got down on to their knees and pulled out their tits

“Natsu be ready because we will rock your world by giving you the best tit job ever” said Mira as she and her sister put his dick inside of their tits

“Let us show you our love Natsu” said Lisanna as she and her sister moved up and down on his dick making Natsu moan their names because of the pleasure he was feeling

“Lisa, Mira, you two are so good” was the only thing Natsu could say at the moment

Mira and Lisanna was feeling Natsu’s hard dick around their tits and the other girl hard nipple poking against her

After a few minutes Natsu reached his second climax

“MIRA-CHAN, LISA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over the girls’ faces and tits

Natsu then ripped off both the girls’ nightshirts

“Natsu, you could have taken of the nightshirt, not ripped it off” said Lisanna as she was upset of the garment being torn apart

“I don’t mind if Natsu-kun can do that to my clothes” said Mira who was ok with what Natsu has done

“Of course, your room is next to him” said Lisanna

“You could use some of my clothes” said Mira and Lisanna calmed down

Natsu put the girls on the bed and started to lick Lisanna pussy and finger Mira’s pussy while his free hand squeezed Lisanna’s tits

“Natsu give me more” said Lisanna while her pussy was eaten by Natsu and her tits were squeezed by his left hand

“Why I am getting only your hand while Lisanna is getting your full attention?” said Mira while she was getting only Natsu’s fingers inside of her pussy

“Relax, Mira-chan, after I make Lisa cum I will give you my full attention” said Natsu as he continued his work on both sisters

“You better” said Mira

After a few minutes

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she has come on Natsu’s mouth and Natsu turned his attention to Mira as he started to eat her pussy

“So good Natsu-kun” said Mira as Natsu licked her sacred lips and sucked her clitoris

“Glad you liked Mira-chan” said Natsu as his both hands played with Mira’s big tits and pinched her nipples

After a few more minutes of this action

“NATSU-KUN I AM COMING” said Mira as she has sent all of her pussy juices on Natsu’s open mouth

After they recovered Mira pushed Natsu on the bed and inserted his dick in her pussy at the same time Lisanna put her pussy at Natsu’s open mouth and he started to lick her pussy lips. Natsu’s hands were playing with both girls’ big tits.

“Natsu-kun this is so good” said Mira as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick while he was feeling her pussy walls squeezing his dick

“Yes, Natsu, keep going” said Lisanna as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her pussy lips bringing her wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure

Natsu couldn’t respond to the girls with words, but he responded with actions as he increased his pelvis movements, this action made Mira moan his name and also he increased his tongue action making Lisanna moan his name

Natsu hands were squeezing Mira and Lisanna’s tits increasing both girls pleasure.

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she sends all of her pussy juries inside of Natsu’s mouth

Natsu was feeling Mira’s pussy tighten up around his dick; he also came inside of her pussy sending rope after rope of cum

After they finished coming, Lisanna and Mira switched places as now Mira’s pussy was eaten by Natsu and Lisanna was riding Natsu’s dick

Mira’s pussy was eagerly eaten by Natsu, who spread her pussy lips with his tongue and sucked her clitoris as two fingers of his right hand were inserted inside of Mira’s pussy

Lisanna was feeling Natsu’s dick spread her pussy to such a level that she was feeling immense pleasure

Natsu was feeling pleasure from Lisanna’s pussy that was tightening around his dick

After a few more minutes of this continuous action

“NATSU-KUN I AM COMING” said Mira as she sent all of her pussy juices in Natsu’s open mouth and he drank all of them

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Lisanna as came around his dick

The taste of Mira’s pussy juices in his mouth and the sensation of Lisanna’s wet pussy clapped around his dick made Natsu came in his mate’s pussy, sending wave after wave of cum in her pussy

Mira and Lisanna then got off of Natsu and he went out of the bed

“Mira-chan, go into all fours so I can fuck you from behind and Lisa come here at my side” said Natsu

“As you wish Natsu-kun” said Mira as she went into all fours, showing his her wet and ready pussy

“Of course, Natsu” said Lisanna as she went to Natsu’s left side

“What a wonderful view” said Natsu as he admired Mira’s wet pussy, her big ass, her big tits with hard and erected nipples!

“Come and take me” said Mira and Natsu inserted his hard dick inside of her pussy

“So good, so big” said Mira as Natsu started to fuck her hard spreading her pussy walls to maximum with his hard and erect dick.

Natsu then inserted his right fingers inside of Lisanna’s pussy while he sucked her tits nipples

“Natsu, you make me feels so good” said Lisanna as she felt waves of pleasure

“Mira-chan, your pussy feels so good” said Natsu as he felt Mira’s pussy walls tighten up more with each of his thrust in and out of her

“Yes, keep doing that Natsu-kun I am getting close” said Mira as felt every single vain of Natsu’s hard dick in her pussy tunnel

“I am getting close too” said Lisanna as she felt pleasure from Natsu as well

“Me too, girls” said Natsu as he felt his climax approaching

After a few moments

“I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

“I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came all over Natsu’s right hand and Natsu sucked his hand after Lissana has came

“I AM COMNIG MIRA-CHAN” said Natsu as he sends his cum in Mira’s pussy  

After they had finished coming and recovered Natsu pined Lisanna on a wall and started to fuck her pussy

“Natsu, so good please don’t stop” said Lisanna as she was fucked hard and fast by her king

Mira didn’t want to be left out; she went to Natsu’s back rubbing her tits all around his muscular back

“You want some action Mira-chen” said Natsu as he inserted a finger inside of her pussy

“Yes, give me more” said Mira and Natsu inserted two fingers inside of his queen’s pussy

“You want more Mira-chan” said Natsu as he fucked Lisanna’s pussy with his dick and Mira’s pussy with his fingers

“Yes, more Natus-kun” said Mira and Natsu put the third finger inside of her pussy

Natsu continued to finger fuck Mira and they kissed while his dick was going in and out of Lisanna’s pussy

After a while

“I AM COMING” all of them said at the same time. Mira came around Natsu’s fingers and Natsu licked all of her sacred juices. Liasanna came around Natsu’s dick. Natsu came in Lisanna’s pussy sending his cum inside of her.

After they recovered

Natsu bend Mira into all fours, spread her ass cheeks and inserted his dick inside of Mira’s anal entrance

“So good, don’t stop” said Mira as she felt immense pleasure from Natsu’s dick

Meanwhile Natsu started to finger Lisanna’s anal entrance preparing her (An in Lisanna chapter Natsu didn’t take Lisanna’s anal virginity)

“So good, don’t stop” said Lisanna as she felt immense pleasure from Natsu’s fingers

After a while

“NATSU-KUN I AM COMING” said Mira as she came and sent her pussy juices on the bed

“NATSU I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came as well and sent her pussy juices on the floor

“MIRA-CHAN I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Mira’s ass

After they finished coming and recovered

“Your time Lisanna” said Natsu as he started to anal fuck Lisanna slowly at the beginning, but he sped up as time passed

“So good” said Mira, Natsu was anal fucking Lisanna, but he didn’t forget about Mira, he was pleasing her as well using his fingers

“You are so big” said Lisanna as she was used to Natsu’s dick inside of her ass

“So good” said Natsu as he continued his actions

After a few minutes

“I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came and sent her pussy juices on the bed

“I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s fingers and Natsu licked all of her sacred juices

“I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Lisanna’s ass

**Lemon ends here**

After a that Natsu laid on his back, Mira took his right side using his chest as a pillow and Lisanna took his left side using his chest as a pillow

“I love you Natsu” said Lisanna as she fell asleep

“I love you too Lissa” said Natsu as he kissed her forehead

“I love you Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I love you more Mira-chan” said Natsu as he and Mira fell asleep

The three of them slept until morning

That was all until next time

 


	10. Fun in the bath <<Ur, Ultear and Meredy>>

**A king’s harem chapter 10 (Fun in the bath <<Ur, Ultear and Meredy>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

6 Kagura

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana

Wendy older

Hisui

Flare

Anna

Jenny

Sherry

Chelia older

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Leone (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Grayfia (maybe)

Kuroka (maybe)

Spirits

Others

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu and his queen participated at the ball, Mira was introduced as Natsu’s future wife, this fact didn’t please the nobles of Alvarez. After the ball, Mira and Lisanna came to Natsu’s room and all three of them made love all night.

The next morning with Natsu after Mira and Lisanna left

Natsu was in his office, he just had a hard conversation with one of the representatives of the nobles that wanted Alvarez queen to be Hisui, not Mira.

‘Who are they to think that they can order me who should be my queen? I am the king and it will be done as I said, not as they want’ thought Natsu as he tried to calm himself.

After a few more minutes of working at his office, Natsu decided that it was time for him to take a bath.

**Lemon starts here**

At the bath

Natsu started to relax in the royal bath when the door was opened and Ur, Ultear and Meredy entered, as naked as the day they were born. Natsu could clearly see their pussies and tits.

“What are you three doing here?” asked Natsu from the bathtub.

“We came here to cheer you up, Mira sent us, she heard your arguments with the nobles’ representative and she thought that the three of us will be a good way to cheer you up” said Ultear.

“Yes, Natsu-kun, can you come here?” said Meredy as she made a come here sign with her hand.

Natsu did as Meredy told him and exited the bathtub.

“Natsu-sama, you are very hard already. Did we did this?” asked Ur

“I can’t help it, watching you three makes me hard” said Natsu as he reached the three girls in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Natsu, the four of us will have fun” said Ultear as she and Natsu kissed

“My turn” said Ur as she kissed Natsu

“I don’t get a kiss?” asked Meredy

“Of course, Meredy” said Natsu as he kissed Meredy on the lips

As Natsu and Meredy kissed, Ur started to suck Natsu’s dick and Ultear did the same with Natsu balls.

Natsu started to suck Meredy’s big tits, meanwhile his hand started to finger the pink-haired girl’s pussy

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Meredy as Natsu’s fingers entered and exited her wet pussy, as well his mouth sucked her nipples

Ur started to suck Natsu faster and faster, wanting to make him cum

Ultear was playing with Natsu’s balls trying to make him cum in Ur’s mouth

After a few minutes, Natsu and Meredy felt that they reached the limit

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came all over Natsu’s fingers

Natsu sucked his fingers after a few more moments “UR, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent all his cum inside of Ur’s mouth

“Natsu, lay down, so you can eat me out” said Ultear and Natsu did as he was told; Ultear put her pussy in front of Natsu’s mouth, meanwhile Meredy and Ur put their tits together around Natsu’s dick, moving up and down on Natsu’s dick, giving him a double tit job.

“Yes, Natsu, babe, eat me out” said Ultear as she moaned Natsu’s name when he was eating her pussy

Natsu sucked Ultear’s clitoris and licked her pussy lips; at the same time Ur and Meredy were increasing their movements on Natsu’s dick, making him feel wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure; Meredy sucked the head of Natsu’s dick

After a while of being eaten out by Natsu and her tits being squeezed by Natsu as well, Ultear felt her climax approaching and Natsu was feeling the double tits job by Meredy and Ur, adding to that the fact that Meredy was sucking him this made him close to orgasm

“Meredy, keep going, he loves it” said Ur feeling Natsu’s dick twitch

“I AM COMING, NATSU, BABE, MAKE SURE THAT YOU DRINK ALL OF MY PUSSY JUICES” said Ultear as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth, Natsu came as well inside of Meredy’s mouth.

“I guess it’s my time to be pleased by you, Natsu-sama” said Ur as she took Ultear’s place at Natsu’s face, as Ur was getting eaten by Natsu, Meredy and Ultear put their pussies together, giving Natsu a pussy job

“I didn’t think giving Natsu a pussy job will make me feel so good” said Ultear a she felt Natsu dick rubbed against her pussy lips making her feel good

“I agree with you Ul, this is so good” said Meredy as she felt the same as Ultear

“Natsu-sama, keep what you are doing, this is so good” said Ur as Natsu ate her pussy out.

Natsu sucked Ur’s clitoris, licked her pussy lips and played with her big tits; Natsu was feeling pleasure as well since his dick was trapped between Meredy and Ultear’s pussies

They continued this for half an hour

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Ur a she sent her juices inside of Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU, BABE, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she came around Natsu’s dick from the double pussy job that she and Meredy were giving to Natsu

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came around Natsu’s dick from the double pussy job that she and Ultear was giving to Natsu

Natsu came as well, sending his cum all over Meredy and Ultear’s pussies and stomachs

“Time for the main event” said Ur as she started to ride Natsu’s dick

“I need some time to rest” said Meredy as she stepped aside

“As you wish” said Ultear as she crawled on Natsu’s face again and Natsu began to eat her pussy again

“Natsu-sama, it has been a while since I felt your dick inside of my pussy” said Ur as she was riding Natsu’s dick hard and fast and she felt his hard dick inside of her pussy

“Yes, Natsu, lick my wet pussy” said Ultear as Natsu’s tongue liked her pussy and his hands were playing with her big round ass

Natsu continued to lick Ultear’s pussy and to fuck Ur’s pussy for some time now. He felt that he reached his limit and the two girls were feeling the same

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING, MAKE SURE THAT YOU CUM INSIDE OF MY PUSSY” said Ur as she came all around Natsu’s dick and milked his cum into her pussy

“BABE, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she sent all of her sacred juices inside of Natsu’s mouth

As for Natsu, after he made Ur and Ultear cum, he came as well inside of Ur’s pussy sending ropes of cum after ropes of cum

Ur and Ultear switched places and now Ultear was riding Natsu’s hard dick and Ur was being eaten out by the new Dragon King

“Yes, Natsu, this feels so good” said Ur as her pussy was licked by Natsu and her ass was squeezed by his strong hands

“Yes, babe, fuck me hard and fast” said Ultear as she felt Natsu’s dick entering and exiting her pussy with each thrust

Natsu was in haven as well, he felt Ultear’s tight pussy around his dick, fact that was giving him immense pleasure

“That is it, Natsu, keep going” said Ultear as she liked what she was feeling

“Yes, Natsu-sama, keep eating my pussy” said Ur and Natsu did as he was told

Half an hour later

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Ur as she fed Natsu with her pussy juices again

“NATSU, BABE, I AM COMING AS WELL” said Ultear a she came as well around Natsu’s dick, making him cum as well, sending all of his cum inside of Ultear’s pussy

After they finished coming, Meredy recovered and

“I think is my time to ride you, Natsu” said Meredy as she started to ride Natsu, meanwhile Ur and Ultear decided that they will needed a break until Natsu made Meredy cum

Natsu played with Meredy big tits while he was fucking her

“Yes, Natsu-kun, this feels so good, keep going” said Meredy as Natsu increased his movements

“Your wish, my command” said Natsu as Meredy started to play with Natsu’s six pack abs

After a few minutes both partners reached theirs limits

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING PLEASE CUM WITH ME, I LOVE YOU” said Meredy as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“MEREDY, I AM COMING AL WELL AND I LOVE YOU TOO” said Natsu as he came inside of Meredy’s pussy

 After that Ur went into all for “Natsu-sama, come and fuck me in the ass”

Natsu didn’t have to be told twice, he pushed his dick inside of Ur’s ass and started to thrust in and out of the ambassador’s ass

“So good, your ass is so tight, Ur” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Ur’s ass

“Yes, keep fucking me, my king” said Ur, at the same time Meredy and Ultear approached Natsu

Ultear started to kiss Natsu and he kissed her back. Natsu’s right hand traveled all around Ultear’s body until he reached her pussy and started to finger fuck Ultear’s pussy

Natsu felt Meredy’s tits on his left hand, after he squeezed Meredy’s tits, his hand traveled down until he reached her pussy and inserted a finger inside of her pussy

Ultear broke the kiss and said “More, give me more”

“Yes, Natsu-kun, more” said Meredy as well and Natsu inserted a second finger inside of each of the two girls’ pussies

After a while, Natsu felt that the three girls were about to cum and decided to make them climax by increasing the rhythm of fucking Ur and adding a third finger inside of Meredy and Ultear’s pussies

“I AM COMING, NATSU-SAMA” said Ur as she came while Natsu fucked her in the ass

“NATSU, I AM COMINIG” said Ultear as she came all around Natsu’s right hand

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came all around Natsu’s left hand

“UR, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent all of his cum inside of Ur’s ass

After they recovered

“Ultear get into all fours” said Natsu and Ultear did as she was told by her mate

“You are going to fuck me in the ass, go ahead and fuck me in the ass, hard and fast” said Ultear and Natsu started to thrust in and out of her ass

“Yes, keep going like that” said Ultear and Natsu started to finger fuck Meredy, which was still in his left, and Ur, who was in his right

“You like this Ultear, don’t you?” asked Natsu and after that he started to suck Meredy and Ur’s tits while he added a second finger inside the girls’ pussies

“Yes, I love it, keep fucking my ass” said Ultear as Natsu did continue to fuck her ass hard and fast

“Natsu-kun, keep going, I feel so good” said Meredy as she wasn’t so bold to talk dirty as Ur and Ultear

“Natsu-sama, keep fucking my pussy with your fingers” said Ur and Natsu did as he was told and added a third finger to make the girls feel more pleasure while he kept sucking the girls’ nipples

Half an hour later

“NATSU, I AM COMING, KEEP FUCKING MY ASS, BABE” said Ultear as she came from her ass being fucked be Natsu’s dick

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Ur as she came all over Natsu’s right fingers

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she come all over Natsu’s left fingers

“ULTEAR, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Ultear’s ass

After they finished coming

“All of you, go into all fours” said Natsu and the girls did as he told them to do

Meredy was in the center, Ur in her right and Ultear in her left

“Natsu-kun, why do you want us like this?” said Meredy, but she got her answer when Natsu started to penetrate her ass

“What about me, Natsu-sama?” asked Ur as she wanted Natsu to do something to her as well

“Yea, what about me, babe?” asked Ultear as she wanted the same as Ur

“This answers your question?” said Natsu as he raised both of his hands and slapped each girl’s ass causing them to moan

“Yes, Natsu, babe, slap my ass” said Ultear and Natsu slapped her other ass cheek

“Natsu-sama, please continue” said Ur as her pussy was getting hot and wet from being slapped from Natsu

“Don’t worry, I will not stop” said Natsu as he admired his work after he slapped the girls’ asses, they were getting red from his actions

“Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Meredy as she felt Natsu’s hard dick entering and exiting her ass

“I will not stop Meredy, Ultear and Ur, not until you three cum” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Meredy in the ass fast and hard. At the same time he continued to slap Ultear and Ur’s ass, leaving a red mark on the girls’ asses in form of his hand

“So good, Natsu-kun” said Meredy as she felt Natsu fucking her ass

“More, more, give me more” said Ultear as Natsu continued to slap her ass and she felt pleasure inside of her pussy

“Natsu-sama, slap my ass again and again” said Ur as Natsu continued to slap her ass and she felt pleasure inside of her pussy

After a while all four of them reached their climax

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she was the first to cum because she was fucked in the ass hard and fast by Natsu

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING FROM MY ASS BEING SLAP” said Ur as she came

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she came at the same time as Ur

“MEREDY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of the young Milkovich’s ass

After that Natsu said “I think we should clean ourselves and return to our work” the girls nodded and after they cleaned themselves, Natsu returned to his office and the girls went to their work as well

**Lemon ends here**

At Natsu’s office with Natsu and Kagura

“Your Majesty, what I can do for you Your Majesty?” asked Kagura sitting on a chair in front of Natsu

“Kagura, I decided that you, Mira, Erza, Rias and I will go to Fiore” said Natsu

“If I may ask, Your Majesty, what we will do in Fiore?” said Kagura with a bit of hope that the reason of this trip to Fiore was to revive her brother

“We will revive your brother Simon and Erza’s mother, Irine” said Natsu with a smile

“Really? Thank you” said Kagura with a smile on her face, Natsu was shocked; it was for the first time when he saw Kagura smile.

“Yes, I will never joke with something like that” said Natsu as he stood up and said “Come, give me a hug”

Kagura hugged Natsu, but she wasn’t embarrassed like when she hugged Erza, she really liked to hug Natsu, after they broke the hug

“Kagura, could you tell Erza and Rias about the trip?” said Natsu

“Of course, Your Majesty, if you excuse me” said Kagura

“You may go, Kagura” said Natsu and Kagura left Natsu alone to continue his work

Later that day with Natsu and Mira in the hallway

“Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s neck

“Natsu-kun, you surprised me” said Mira as she turned and kissed Natsu on the lips

“We will be leaving tomorrow for Fiore to revive Simon and Irine” said Natsu  

“Good, will I come with you?” asked Mira as Natsu took her hand into his

“Of course, I can’t go anywhere without my beautiful, lovely queen” said Natsu as he looked at her beautiful face

“Thank you, my king! Did you had fun with Ultear and the rest of her family in the bath?” asked Mira with a smile on her face

“Yes, thank you, my queen, for this surprise” said Natsu

“Did they took all of your energy?” asked Mira

“Of course not, I still have energy in me to satisfy my queen” said Natsu as he took Mira in his arms bridal style and went to his room

“You are crazy, Natsu-kun” said Mira

“No, I just love you more than I love myself” said Natsu

“I love you too, Natsu-kun” said Mira

When Natsu and Mira reached his room, they had diner and made love all night.


	11. Thanks giving day <<Kagura>>

**A king’s harem chapter 11 (Thanks giving day <<Kagura>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Canna

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

11 Rias

12 Esdeth

**Ur**

Lucy

Juvia

Irene

Milliana

Wendy older

Hisui

Flare

Anna

Jenny

Sherry

Chelia older

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Layla (maybe)

Akame (maybe)

Leone (maybe)

Serafall (maybe)

Grayfia (maybe)

Kuroka (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu had fun in the bath with the whole Milkovich family. After the dinner, he and Mira made love and now he, Mira, Rias, Erza and Kagura are in a boat to revive Simon and Irine. Let’s see what is happening now:

On the boat with Natsu, Kagura, Erza, Rias and Mira

“Your Majesty, thank you for reviving Simon” said Erza as Rias didn’t like that Erza was more interested in Simon than Irine.

“First, for all my friends don’t call me <<Your Majesty>> call me Natsu, Natsu-san, Natsu-kun or something like this, but not Your Majesty. Second, it was my fault for being weak; Simon had to save us, it is my duty to revive the man that saved us, so don’t worry Erza” said Natsu

“Erza-nee-san is right, thank you Natsu-san” said Kagura as she hugged Natsu, surprising Erza and Rias, but not Natsu and Mira

“You welcome, Kagura” said Natsu as he returned the hug

“They are right, Natsu-kun, you are a good emperor, doing everything you can for your people” said Mira

“Thank you, Mira-chan, I try not to disappoint my brother” said Natsu being concerned about his brother since he hadn’t contacted him at all from his travel to another world

“Relax, Natsu-kun, I am sure that Lord Zeref is very proud of the way you rule his country” said Rias making Natsu relax a bit.

“Thank you, Rias” said Natsu

“Your Majesty, we reached the shore” said the Capitan of the ship

“Ok, let’s start the reviving ceremony” said Natsu

“You Majesty, are you sure that this will work, here on the shore? Simon died at the Tower of Heaven” said Erza

“It should work fine Erza and if it doesn’t, we will try again at the Tower of Heaven location” said Natsu

“Relax Erza-nee-san, I trust Natsu-san and my brother will be alive” said Kagura

“Kagura is right, just trust Natsu-kun” said Mira

“Ok I trust you all” said Erza

“If all is settled, we should get going then” said Natsu

After a few minutes later at the shore

Natsu put the Dragon Relic on the ground, then he put some of his magic in the relic and said “Spirit of the Dragon King, hear my call and come here, I am the Dragon King, come to me” the spirit of the Dragon King appeared and

“It is good to see you again young Dragon King, what I can do for you?” said the Spirit of the Dragon King

“I want you to revive Simon Mikazuchi” said Natsu

“As you wish, my king” said the Dragon King Spirit and a light appeared from the sky, after the light went down there was Simon, alive, dressed in the same clothes that he was wearing at the Tower of Heaven

“Simon” said Kagura as she rushed forward to hug her brother, with tears in her eyes

“Kagura” said Simon as he returned the hug

After a few moments later

“Kagura, why am I alive again?” Simon asked his younger sister

“Natsu-san used the power of the Dragon King to summon the Dragon King Spirit who revived you” said Kagura with a very happy smile

“Natsu, thank you” said Simon “Because I can be with my sister again” continued Kagura’s brother as he shook Natsu’s hand

“No problem, Simon, you saved me at the Tower of Heaven, it is the least I can do for you” said Natsu as he hugged Simon

“Form now on, you are my best friend Natsu” said Simon

Kagura watched the two men and smiled

“You like the way the your brother and Natsu-kun get along” said Mira as she approached Kagura

“Yes, it is nice when the two men that one loves the most get along well” said Kagura, not knowing that she said I love Natsu unintentionally

“I know what you are saying” said Mira because Elfamn was a good friend of Natsu, but the first didn’t like very much the fact that Natsu stole his both sisters

“What, I am not in your situation, Mira-san” said Kagura

“No, but I think you are, you love Natsu, don’t you?” said Mira

“Well……” said Kagura, but she blushed and didn’t have the courage to tell Mira the truth

“Just admit it, Kagura, you love him as me and the others” said Mira tried to make Kagura tell the truth about her feelings towards Natsu

“Ok, I love him, happy now?” said Kagura, while her face turned red form the embarrassment

“And?” said Mira who tried to make Kagura say <<and I want to be in the harem>>

“And I want you to mark me as one of Natsu’s mates, satisfied now?” said Kagura

“Yes, I am very happy” said Mira as she bit Kagura’s neck giving her the mark

‘I can’t believe that Kagura is part of the harem now’ thought Erza

‘I want to be the next mate that Mira marks’ thought Rias

“You are now part of the harem” said Mira as she left Kagura, passing by Erza. Mira said in Erza’s ear “If you want I can mark you too” and Erza said in Mira’s ear “Never”

An hour later

With Simon and Kagura

“Kagura, I will go with Erza to talk with Jelal” said Simon

“But Simon” said Kagura

“No, Kagura, I want to talk with Jelal about what happened at the Tower of Heaven, ok” said Simon

“Ok, return fast then” said Kagura as she didn’t want to be separated from her brother so fast after he had been revived

“Tomorrow by noon we will be back” said Simon

“Goodbye” said Kagura

“Goodbye” said Simon as he and Erza went to talk with Jelal

With Natsu and Mira

“I will go to say hey to Elfman and I will be back before night fall” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Ok, Mira-chan, love you, goodbye” said Natsu

“Love you too, Natsu, bye” said Mira as the two kissed and Mira walked to Kagura and said

“Kagura, you could use this opportunity to be with Natsu, it is no one here at the beach and you two could make love here, bye” finished Mira and she left to talk with her brother 

Rias went with Mira because she wanted to know where Natsu lived before he met her

With Natsu and Kagura after Mira, Erza, Simon and Rias left

Natsu and Kagura were walking on the beach. Natsu was dressed in a red boxer’s swimsuit and Kagura was dressed in a white swimsuit bikini. Natsu noticed the mating mark on Kagura’s neck

“So Mira marked you as one of my mates?” said Natsu breaking the silence

“Yes, since I love you, I asked Mira to mark me” said Kagura, ‘more she forced me to admit my feelings towards you, but I am happy that she did because now I can be with you Natsu-san’ thought Kagura

“Kagura, why do you love me?” asked Natsu wanting to know why his new mate loves him

“Seriously, you ask me this Natsu-san, after you revived my brother and defeated that bastard at the Tower of Heaven? How could I not love you? But that is not all, in every fight you had you impressed me and you are handsome, strong, caring and you protect everyone around you, no matter the cost, that is why I love you Natsu-san” said Kagura and she kissed Natsu on the lips for the first time

‘Wow, then that is why Kagura loves me’ thought Natsu after the two separated from the kiss

“Now it is your time, Natsu-san, why do you love me?” asked Kagura

“I love you Kagura because you are beautiful, serious, strong, I mean at the Grand Magic Game you fought Erza, and you were at Titania’s level, that is something that not many people could say, you should be proud of yourself Kagura, and you defended your guild, as I do” said Natsu and he kissed Kagura on the lips French

‘Wow he thinks so high of me, not many people understand me the way he does’ thought Kagura as the two continued kissing, but they had to stop the kiss because they needed of air

**Lemon starts here**

They started to kiss again, Natsu was feeling Kagura’s tits pressed against his chest, while his hands traveled at her back, they reached her ass and gave it a good squeeze, making Kagura moan in his mouth while he and he continued kissing her

“Natsu-san, make love to me, here and now” said Kagura as she took off her top bikini showing Natsu her big round tits with a pair of two erected nipples

“As you wish, my sword woman” said Natsu as he started to suck Kagura left nipple and he squeezed her right tit

“So good Natsu-san, keep going” said Kagura as she was feeling her pussy getting wet from Natsu’s actions

Natsu started to suck harder Kagura’s tits and he switched from left to right and vice versa until he put her nipples together and sucked both of her nipples at the same time

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came inside of her panties

After she recovered, she said “Time for me to return the favor” as she turned around and moved her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick who was still in his boxers

“Kagura, your ass feels so good” said Natsu as he felt her ass on his dick

“I am glad that you liked it, Natsu-san” said Kagura as she increased her speed

Kagura continued to move her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick for half an hour with great speed and skill

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of his boxers

After Natsu recovered, he took Kagura’s panties off and revealed to him her virgin pussy

“You look splendid, Kagura” said Natsu as he looked at Kagura from head to toe and from toe to head

“It is not nice to keep a lady waiting” said Kagura

Natsu started to insert one of his fingers inside of her pussy making her moan

“Natsu-san” moaned Kagura as she was feeling Natsu’s finger inside of her pussy

“You like that” said Natsu as he was playing with her big tits

“Yes, more, please more, give me more” said Kagura and Natsu added a second finger inside off her pussy

“You want more, Kagura” said Natsu as he sucked her nipples one at the time

“Yes, please Natsu-san, make me cum” said Kagura and Natsu added the third finger inside of her pussy

“I will take you to heaven” said Natsu as he continued his hard work on the girl

“Yes, Natsu-san” said Kagura as she was feeling waves of pleasure after waves of pleasure

After a few moments

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came on Natsu’s hand and Natsu licked all of her pussy juices of his hand

After Kagura recovered

“My time to please you” said Kagura and she took Natsu’s boxers off

“You are so big” said Kagura and she started to stroke Natus’s dick with her soft hand

“Kagura, your soft hand feels so good” said Natsu as he was feeling pleasure from Kagura’s soft hands stroking his dick

“I will make you go to heaven as well, Natsu-san” said Kagura as she continued her movements

After half an hour later

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Kagura’s hand and his cum landed on the sand

After he recovered, he kneeled in front of Kagura and started to eat her pussy

“Natsu-san, so good” said Kagura and Natsu kept licking her pussy lips with his tongue

After that he started to suck her clitoris, adding and a few squeezes to her big tits

“Natsu-san, keep going, I am close” said Kagura as she felt her orgasm approaching

After a while

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth and he drank all of her juices

Natsu stood up and Kagura kneeled in front of him as she started to suck his dick

“Kagura, you mouth feels so good” said Natsu, as hearing his pleasing, Kagura started to suck his dick faster and faster

Kagura sucked Natsu’s dick for a half an hour until she felt Natsu’s dick twitching and she knew that he was going to cum, deciding to make him cum she moved faster

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Kagura’s mouth sending ropes of cum after ropes of cum

After that, Natsu put Kagura on the ground with her back on the sand and put he dick at her pussy

“Kagura this is going to hurt you, I will be as gentle as I can” said Natsu as he trusted his dick inside of her pussy until he reached her hymen

“Just let me get used to the pain after you take my chastity” said Kagura

Natsu thrusted forward, destroying her hymen and taking her virginity. Kagura screamed in pain and a trail of blood came out of her pussy.

Natsu kissed her and waited for her to get used and a few moments later

“Natsu-san, you can move” said Kagura and Natsu moved in and out of her pussy increasing the speed witch each thrust

“Kagura, you are so tight” said Natsu as he felt Kagura’s pussy around his dick

“And you are so big, Natsu-san” said Kagura as Natsu fucked her and played with her big tits

After a wihile

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came on Natsu’s dick

“KAGURA, I AM COMNIG” said Natsu as he came inside of Kagura’s pussy sending all of his cum inside of her womb

After they recovered, Kagura went into all fors and Natsu penetrated her from behind

“Natsu-san, so good” said Kagura as she felt Natsu’s dick spreading her pussy to maximum

“You have a nice ass, Kagura” said Natsu as he played with her ass

“Thank you, Natsu-san, I am glad you like it” said Kagura as she liked what Natsu was doing to her

“I love everything about you, Kagura” said Natsu and he continued to fuck her pussy hard and fast

After a while of penetrating Kagura’s tight pussy, Natsu reached his limit as well 

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent ropes of cum after ropes of cum inside of her pussy

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came sending her sacred juices on the sand

Natsu landed on the ground and Kagura started to ride him hard and fast

“You like this, Natsu-san?” asked Kagura as she played with Natsu’s abs

“Yes, you got some nice big tis, Kagura” said Natsu as he squeezed Kagura’s tits

“Thank you and you have some nice abs” said Kagura

“Thank you, you are doing great, keep going” said Natsu as he was feeling pleasure from Kagura’s movements

“You too, I am feeling so good” said Kagura as she was feeling pleasure from Natsu’s actions

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Kagura’s pussy with his cum again

After recovering, Kagura went into all fours and Natsu put his dick at her anal entrance

“Take me, Natsu-san” said Kagura and Natsu started to penetrate her from behind, slowly at first, but he increased the speed as the time passed

“Your ass feels so good, Kagura” said Natsu as he fucked Kagura’s ass hard and fast

“Don’t stop, Natsu-san, I feel so much pleasure, please don’t stop” said Kagura as she felt Natsu’s hard dick in her ass

“Don’t worry, I will not stop, I feel great too” said Natsu as he felt Kagura’s ass around his dick

After a while

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she sent her sacred juices on the sand

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Kagura’s ass

**Lemon ends here**

“I think it’s time for us to get back at the hotel” said Natsu and Kagura agreed

At the hotel with Natsu, Rias, Mira and Kagura

“Natsu-kun, Kagura, welcome back” said Mira with a smile

“Natsu-kun, Kagura-san” said Rias as she greeted them

“Mira-chan, Rias” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips and greeted Rias

“Mira-san, Rias-san” said Kagura

“Kagura-san, will you want to accompany me at dinner?” asked Rias

“Yes, Rias-san” said Kagura and the two went for dinner, not before saying goodbye to Natsu and Mira

 “Since Kagura and Rias went for dinner, we should also go to have dinner, Natsu-kun?” asked Mira

“Yes, but in our room and after dinner you know what I want, don’t you, Mira-chan?” said Natsu

“Yes, I know, we make love all night, but did you have fun with your new mate, Kagura, on the beach?” said Mira ‘I know you did Natsu-kun’

“Yes, let’s go my queen, I love you” said Natsu ‘You always thought of my well-being, Mira-chan, that is one of the reasons I love you’ thought Natsu

“I love you too” said Mira as the two kissed

Natsu and Mira went to their room where they had dinner and made love all night

That is all, until next time

 


	12. Red velvet <<Rias>>

**A king’s harem chapter 12 (Red velvet <<Rias>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary not decide yet

Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion not decided yet

Milliana – need a job at Alvarez for her

Wendy older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Hisui

Flare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Anna – need a job at Alvarez for her

Jenny – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sherry – need a job at Alvarez for her

Chelia older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Akame – need a job at Alvarez for her

Leone – need a job at Alvarez for her

Serafall – need a job at Alvarez for her

Grayfia – Main made at the castell

Kuroka – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Laki (maybe)

Mary (maybe)

Blair (maybe)

Xenovia (maybe)

Irina (maybe)

Reynare (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu, Mira, Kagura, Rias and Erza went to Fiore and revived Simon. After he was revived, Simon and Erza went to talk with Jelal about Tower of Heaven incident. Mira and Rias went to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Kagura had sex at the beach, after that they returned to the hotel where they encountered Mira and Rias who just returned from their trip to Fairy Tail. Rias and Kagura went to have dinner together. Mira and Natsu had dinner and made love all night. Right now Natsu, Rias and Mira are at the sight where Irine died in order to revive her; Kagura was left at the hotel to wait for her brother. Let’s see what happens next:

With Natsu, Rias and Mira

“Alright, Rias-chan, time to revive your mother” said Natsu as he was getting ready to revive Irine

“Ok, thank you, Natsu-kun” said Rias with anxiety to see her mother again

Natsu put the Dragon Relic on the ground, then he put some of his magic in the relic and said “Spirit of the Dragon King, hear my call and come here, I am the Dragon King, come to me” the spirit of the Dragon King appeared and

“It is good to see you again young Dragon King, after yesterday, what I can do for you?” said the Spirit of the Dragon King

“I want you to revive Irine Belserion, but try to make her human, not dragon” said Natsu

“As you wish, my king, she will be human, I can’t revive dragons, so she will be human again” said the Dragon King Spirit and a light appeared from the sky, after the light went down there was Irine in her human form, wearing her usual clothes

“Mom” said Rias as she hugged her mother

“My little Rias” said Irine as she hugged her daughter back

“Mom, Lord Zeref let Natsu in charge of his empire and went in to a new world, after that he killed Acnologia and became the new Dragon King, Mira is his queen and with their help we revived you as human, not dragon” said Rias as she explained to her mother what happened after her death

“I am human again, I can’t believe” said Irine

“Here, taste this” said Rias as she gave her mother an apple

 Irine took a bite from the apple and couldn’t believe she was feeling taste again, she was human again

“I am human again, the dragon seed is no more” said Irine as she fell on her knees, crying of happiness

After a few moments Irine went to Natsu and Mira

“Your Highness, thank you from the bottom of my heart” said Irine as she kneeled in front of Natsu

“You can raise, Irine, I hope that you, Rias-chan and Erza can live a happy life and if you want you can come at Alvarez with us” said Natsu wanting to bring Irine at Alvarez because he felt that he was falling in love with Erza and Rias’s mother

“Erza and Rias are with Your Highness at Alvarez?” asked Irine

“Yes, Erza is my Prime-minister and Rias is in Springgan 12” said Natsu

“Then I will go with Your Highness” said Irine as she wanted to know her savior better, she fell in love with the new Dragon King and she would let him have his way with her

“Irine, my friends don’t call me <<Your Majesty>> call me Natsu, Natsu-san, Natsu-kun or something like this, but not Your Majesty, so please, choose one of them, I already have problems with Erza, who doesn’t want to call me Natsu, so please don’t start as well” said Natsu with a smile

“Then I will call you Natsu-sama, is ok?” said Irine with a smile ‘He is so handsome, I want him’ thought Irine

“Ok, Irine, I will found a position at the empire for you” said Natsu

“Thank you Natsu-sama” said Irine as she bowed forward to make sure Natsu saw her tits

“No problem, Irine” said Natsu

‘It looks that Irine will be Natsu-kun’s mate as well’ thought Mira as she observed the attraction between the two

“Mira, I want to apologize for what I did to you” said Irine

“Apology accepted” said Mira as she hugged Irine and the two made peace

“Mira, can I talk to you in private?” said Rias with a smile on her face

“Yes, let’s go Rias” said Mira as she and Rias went to talk in private for a minute

With Rias and Mira at a few feet away from Natsu and Irine

“So, you want me to mark you, don’t you Rias?” said Mira

“Yes, please mark me as one of Natsu-kun’s mates, I want to show him my appreciation for reviving my mother” said Rias

“Ok, Rias, I will mark you” said Mira as she marked Rias as one of Natsu’s mates

“Now, I will take your mother to a shopping session and you and Natsu can have some private time” said Mira

“Thank you, let’s go to Natsu-kun and mom” said Rias as she and Mira went to Natsu and Irine’s location

At the same time with Natsu and Irine

“It looks my little Rias is now one of your mates, hope you will take good care of her” said Irine ‘And soon I will be your mate as well and hopefully even Erza’ thought Irine

“I will, as I will take care of all my mates” said Natsu making Irine relax

After Mira and Rias came back where Natsu and Irine were

“Irine, why don’t you and I go to a shopping session? I know that you don’t have any clothes here, do you?” asked Mira

“Yes, why not, let’s go Mira, Natsu-sama, Rias have fun” said Irine as she and Mira left, not until Mira kissed Natsu on the lips

A few minutes later with Natsu and Rias, after Irine and Mira left, they walked to Natsu’s old house

“So here is where you lived Natsu-kun” said Rias as and Natsu reached his old house

“Yes! Did you like it, Rias-chan?” said Natsu

“Yes, is nice, a bit small, but nice” said Rias as she looked around Natsu’s old house and she found his wall of memories “These are all of your missions and memories?” asked Rias

“Yes, since I joined Fairy Tail, my first mission with Mira-chan, it were only a few missions with her, but all of them were nice, my first mission with Erza, my first mission with Lucy, my first mission with team Natsu and all the adventures we all had, it were nice days” said Natsu as he wished he had more missions with his queen, Mira

“Ok, I see and understand how you feel” said Rias as she wished to spend more time with Rias and to know Erza batter

“Rias-chan, why do you love me, because you love me? If you didn’t, you wouldn’t become one of my mates” said Natsu

“I love you because you were good to me, you helped me when I needed the most and most important you revived my mother, plus you have forgiven her for what she did to Mira and Erza. Not to mention the fact that you are handsome, strong, heart caring! Now why do you love me?” said Rias

“I love you Rias because you are beautiful, strong, even when you were suffering after your mother’s death you didn’t give up hope and you still fought for what you wanted, that is a quality that I admire at you, Rias-chan, I love you, Rias” said Natsu as he was closer to Rias and they were centimeters apart

“I love you too, Natsu-kun” said Rias and the two kissed

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Rias-chan?” asked Natsu after they finished kissing

“We should get back to the hotel and have some fun?” said Rias

“Ok let’s go” said Natsu and the two went back to the hotel

At the hotel with Rias and Natsu in Rias’s room

**Lemon starts here**

“Natsu-kun, stay here, I will come immediately” said Rias and Natsu sat down on a chair, after a few minutes, Rias returned dressed in a red shirt and a black short skirt

“Wow, Rias you look superb” said Natsu as he could see clearly her nipples, no to mention the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her pussy, her skirt was short and she wasn’t wearing any panties

“I am glad you like it” said Rias as she started the recording lacrima

“Rias-chan, what are you going to do?” said Natsu, feeling a little excited of what it was happening

“I am going to dance for you: you are going to sit there and enjoy” said Rias as she started to move erotic on the music

“Wow, Rias-chan” said Natsu and Rias reached at Natsu chair and moved all around him

“If you liked that, you will like this even more” said Rias as she unbuttoned a few buttons and her tits were visible to Natsu when she moved down on his body

“Yes, I love it” said Natsu

After an hour of dancing all around Natsu, Rias ripped off her shirt and her tits bounced free up and down

Natsu could see her hard nipples and her big round tits

“Suck my nipples, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she sat on Natsu’s lap

Natsu sucked her left nipple, after 10 minutes he changed to her right nipple and he sucked for a good amount of time sending pleasure to Rias

“Yes, Natsu-kun, keep going, I feel my pussy getting wet” said Rias as she felt her pussy getting wet and Natsu’s hard dick pressed against her ass

Natsu continued to suck Rias’s both nipples and brought her close to orgasm

After a few more minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came all over Natsu’s pants

Rias, after recovering, started to move her hips in a circular way, making Natsu feel pleasure over his dick

“Risa-chan, so good, I feel so good” said Natsu and Rias continued her movement in his lap

“You made me cum hard, I will make you cum as well” said Rais and increased her circle movements around Natsu’s dick

After half an hour

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of his boxers and pants

Rias left Natsu barefoot “Rias-chan, what you are doing?” asked Natsu as he watched Rias sit on a chair in front of him and spreading her legs letting him see her virgin pussy

“Use your toe fingers on my pussy, Natsu-kun” said Rias and Natsu moved his big toe finger of his right foot up and down alongside Rias’s wet pussy lips

“Like this, Rias-chan” said Natsu and he continued his work with his foot on Rias’s pussy

“Yes, Natsu-kun, like this, give me more” said Rias and Natsu did as she told him to do

“You like it” said Natsu as he felt her juices on his foot

“I love it, more” said Rias as she was getting close to climax

After a while

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came all around his foot

After recovering, Rias tore off all of Natsu’s clothes with the exception of his boxers and scarf, which she took off

Rias stood on her chair and put both of her feet around Natsu’s dick; she started to move her feet up and down on his dick sending him pleasure

“Rias-chan, your feet feel so good” said Natsu as he felt Rias increasing her rate after hearing his encouragement

“I will make you climax with my silk feet for sure, Natsu-kun” said Rias and Natsu could only moan her name

After a few more moments he reached his climax

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over Rias’s long beautiful feet

“Natsu-kun, I want you to eat my pussy” said Rias as she lifted her skirt for Natsu to eat her pussy

Natsu started to eat out her pussy by licking her pussy lips and suck her clitoris

“Natsu-kun, so good, keep going” said Rias as she liked what Natsu was doing to her

Natus increased his rate and Rias moaned harder his name

“Natsu, please squeeze my tits” said Rias and Natsu squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples

“Yes, like that, keep going, I am getting close” said Rias as she felt her pussy ready to release her juices

After a few more moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came inside of his mouth

After she recovered

“Time for me to return the favor” said Rias as she enveloped Natsu’s dick in her tits and moved up and down sending pleasure to the Dragon King

“Rias-chan, so good” said Natsu and Rias continued her work of pleasuring him

“If you like that, you will love this” said Rias and she started to suck his dick head

“I love it, you are so good, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he felt waves of pleasure after waves of pleasure from Rias’s tit job and blow job

Rias, hearing his encouragements, increased her speed and this action made Natsu moan Rias’s name as he felt his orgasm approaching

After a few more minutes

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMNIG” said Natsu as he sent all of his cum inside of Rias’s mouth

“Delicious, Natsu-kun, but I think is time for you to take my virginity” said Rias as she laid on the bed and spread her legs for Natsu

“Ok, Rias-chan, I will be as gentle as I can, I know this will hurt you” said Natsu as he pushed his dick inside of Rias’s tight virgin pussy, until he reached her hymen and pushed forward, distorting the hymen. Risa screamed out of pain and blood liked out of her pussy. Natsu didn’t do anything, he waited for Rias to get used and to give him to signal to start moving

After a few minutes

“Natsu-kun, you can move, I feel pleasure and not pain” said Rias and Natsu started to penetrate her slow

“Faster, go faster, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she wanted Natsu to fuck her fast not slow

“As you wish, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he fucked Rias hard and fast

“Yes, like that” said Rias as she was enjoying the treatment that her pussy was receiving from Natu’s dick

“You like that, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he sucked her both hard erected nipples

“Love it, keep it going” said Rias and Natsu did as she told him to do

Half an hour later

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came all around Natsu’s dick and made him cum inside her tight deflowered pussy

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING”

After recovering

“Rias-chan, get with the face at that wall” said Natsu and Rias did as Natsu told her to do

“Kya, so good” said Rias as Natsu penetrated her pussy from behind as her face was at the wall

“You feel so good” said Natsu as he felt her tight pussy around his dick and started to squeeze her tits with both of his hands

“Yes, Natsu-kun, so good” said Rias and she felt his hard dick spreading her pussy walls at maximum

“I like your body, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he fucked her hard and fast from behind

“Keep going, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she was trapped between Natsu who was fucking her hard in her pussy and the cold stoned wall

After a while the both reached the limit

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of her pussy, sending his cum inside of her womb

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came hard on his dick

After they recovered Natsu sat on the chair

“Come, Rias-chan, sit here” said Natsu and Rias took a sit on Natsu’s lap with her back at him

“You are so big inside of my pussy” said Rias as she moved her hips up and down

“Yes, but I am not the only one who is big” said Natsu as he moved his hips up and down in revers synchrony with Rias

“What do you mean?” said Rias as she felt her pleasure increasing from Natsu fucking her

“You got some big tits Rias” said Natsu as he squeezed her big tits with his left hand

“Yes, I glad you like them” said Rias as the two continued to fuck each other

“And also you got some big ass” said Natsu as he gave a good slap to Rias’s ass with his right hand

“Keep going, Natsu-kun, slap my ass and squeeze my tits” said Rias and Natsu when slapped her ass with his left hand he squeezed her tits with his right and when he slapped her ass with his right hand he squeezed her tits with his left hand

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came harder than ever

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Rias’s pussy

After recovering, Natsu put Rias with her hands on the chair and her ass out as he penetrated her ass

Natsu started to go in and out of Rias’s ass speeding up witch each new thrust

“You are so good at this, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she felt Natsu fucking her ass hard and fast

“Your big ass feels so good” said Natsu as he felt her ass around his dick

“Don’t stop, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she felt pleasure from Natsu’s movements

“I will take you to heaven” said Natsu as he continued his hard work on the read-headed beauty

“Yes, make me cum, I want to cum” said Rias as she continued to moan Natsu’s name

“I will, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he fucked her harder than before

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came from her ass being fucked and her pussy juices landed on the floor

“RIAS-CAHN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent all of his cum inside of Rias’s ass and she fell asleep

Natsu put Rias on the bed, covered her with a blanket and exited the room, wearing a bath robe

**Lemon ends here**

After Natsu changed his clothes and went to find Mira, he found her quickly as she was watching the sea from a window in the main hall of the hotel

“Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Mira-cahn, did you have fun with Irine at shopping?” said Natsu as he was worried about Irine and Mira’s shopping session

“Yes, I did, what about you? Did you have fun with Rias?” asked Mira

“Yes, where are Erza, Irine, Simon and Kagura?” asked Natsu

“Irine went to her room to sleep and Kagura, Simon Erza went to have dinner with Jellal, which Simon forgave for everything at the tower of heaven, by the way, Simon will come with us tomorrow at Alvarez. Hope you don’t mind that and we will leave tomorrow morning, right?” said Mira as she informed Natsu what happened when he and Rias were having sex in her room

“Yes, we will leave tomorrow for Alvarez and Simon is welcome to come with us, same goes for all of our friends from Fiore” said Natsu as he put his hand around Mira’s waits

“Natsu-kun, we should go to our room to have dinner and make love” said Mira

Natsu took her by the hand and went straight to their room. Natsu and Mira made love after the dinner, then in the morning Natsu, Simon, Mira, Erza, Irine, Rias and Kagura went back to Alvarez

After the journey, they reached the royal palace of Alvarez

“Welcome back, Your Majesty” said the head maid of palace

“Thank you, what is your name?” said Natsu

“Grayfia, lady Ultear hired me” said Grayfia

“Ok, me and my queen will rest in our room, serve us dinner there” said Natsu

“As you wish my lord” said Grayia

Natsu left with Mira, they went to his room, had dinner, made love all night after a long journey

That is all, until next time


	13. Mother of dragon slayers <<Irene>>

**A king’s harem chapter 13 (Mother of dragon slayers <<Irene>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary not decide yet

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – need a job at Alvarez for her

Wendy older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Hisui

Flare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Anna – need a job at Alvarez for her

Jenny – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sherry – need a job at Alvarez for her

Chelia older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Akame – need a job at Alvarez for her

Leone – need a job at Alvarez for her

Serafall – need a job at Alvarez for her

Grayfia – Main made at the castell

Kuroka – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Laki (maybe)

Mary (maybe)

Blair (maybe)

Xenovia (maybe)

Irina (maybe)

Reynare (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu revived Irene and made love with Rias. Erza, Simon Kagura and Simon had dinner as a sign of peace. After that Natsu, Simon, Erza, Mira, Kagura and Irene returned to Alvarez at night fall. Mira and Natsu had dinner and made love. Let’s see what is happening now

Next morning Mira went to do a surprise breakfast for Natsu when she encountered Irene

“Mira, I want to talk with you” said Irene as she approached Mira

“Irene, what a surprise, what do you want to talk with me?” said Mira to Irene and unknowing to the two, Erza was watching them

“I want you to mark me as Natsu’s mate” said Irene with a lusty smile

“Ok, I will, mark you because you deserve to be happy and I think Natsu-kun will be the one that will make you happy” said Mira and she marked Irene as Natsu’s mate. Erza saw this and was very pissed off

“I will be happy and wait for Natsu-sama in his office” said Irene as she left

Mira made her way to the kitchen when Erza called her

“Mira, why did you marked Irene as Natsu’s mate?” asked Erza with jealousy in her voice as she made her way to Mira’s location

“It wasn’t Your Majesty, not Natsu? Why not? They love each other, this is my job as queen to add the women that Natsu-kun love in the harem” said Mira ‘You will accept this at some point, but your pride is too big for you to be happy’ thought Mira

“But this is immoral and indecent” said Erza ‘Though I want in as well, but I am not sure why I don’t have the strength to admit it out loud’ thought Erza

“Maybe yes, maybe not, but I am happy and every girl in the harem is happy, the only one that is not happy is you Erza” said Mira

“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Erza

“You love Natsu-kun, don’t deny it, I know you are in love with Natsu” said Mira as she tried to convince Erza to join the harem

“mmm” said Erza

“No mmm to me, you love him, admit it!” said Mira as she kicked her foot on the ground

“Yes, I do, but…” said Erza and she was interrupted by Mira

“Oh and you don’t want his strong arms around you. You don’t want him to kiss your lips. You don’t want him to play with your body and make love with you until you reach heaven. You want this or not?” asked Mira

‘I know you want this Erza, just say yes and you will be in the harem as well’ thought Mira

‘I want Natsu to make love with me until I don’t know my name’ thought Erza

“I don’t want to be one more in his harem” said Erza

“What if I told you that you are very important to him” said Mira

“What do you mean?” asked a confused Erza

“As you know, in a harem are three important girls: alpha, beta and omega” said Mira with a smile

“Yes and what with that” said Erza

“Well I am the alpha as the queen of his harem” said Mira with proud ‘but will be a second alpha because Natsu loves a second girl as much as me because of his END soul’ thought Mira

“I know that” said Erza with jealousy

“Ultear is the harem omega and the third important one” said Mira

“Well, good to her, but how is this related with me?” asked Erza

“You know who is beta?” said Mira with a giggle

“What, me? It cannot be” said Erza

“Yes, Erza, you are the second girl that Natsu loves the most, only me is above you, you steel don’t want in?” asked Mira ‘Well the third, if my suspicions are true, but Erza doesn’t need to know that yet’ thought Mira

“I don’t know, I need to think about it” said Erza as she left with her right hand over her heart

‘Natsu loves me so much, I have to accept that I am not the only one and I will be happy with Natsu’ thought Erza as she exited the room

‘I really hope for Natsu-kun and you Erza that you change your mind and let the love in your heart to win over the pride in your head. I know that all five of us can be happy’ thought Mira and by five Mira wanted to say Natsu both alpha, beta and omega

With Erza on the road to her room she encountered Kagura

“Kagura” said Erza

“Erza-nee-san you should go to Mira-san and confess your love for Natsu-san” said Kagura

“But” said Erza

“No buts, Nee-san, me, Rias and the others are happy, you don’t want to be happy?” asked Kagura

“I want to be happy” said Erza

“Then you know what you have to do, do it when you are ready” said Kagura

“Ok, thank you” said Erza as she left Kagura alone

With Mira and Natsu at Natsu’s room

“Mira-chan, you are the best cook ever” said Natsu as he ate Mira’s food at light sped

“Thank you, Natsu-kun, by the way, I marked Irene as your mate and she will wait for you at your office” said Mira

“Well if she wanted in, I will not reject her” said Natsu

“I know you will treat her well, by the way, Natsu-kun, you have a job for her” asked Natsu

“Yes, I will make Irene happy and I have the perfect job for her” said Natsu as he and Mira finished breakfast

“What job you have for her?” asked Mira

“Governor of Vistarion” said Natsu

“Good idea, Natsu-kun, I love you” said Mira

“I love you too” said Natsu as the two kissed with passion and Natsu left for his office

‘Have fun’ thought Mira as she was getting ready for her job

With Natsu and Irene at his office

**Lemon starts here**

When Natsu went to his office, he saw Irene siting on his desk, naked as the day as she was born, her clothes were in a corner of the office, her long read hair was let down over her big tits and her hands were in her lap covering her pussy. Natsu felt his dick getting hard which every second that passed, he closed the door and locked it

“Irene” said Natsu and he admired his new mate’s hot body

“Natsu-sama, let’s have some fun” said Irene as she crawled to him in all fours, when she reached Natsu she unzipped his pants flayer, took off his dick and started to suck him

“Irene you are so good at this” said Natsu as he put her hair on her back because he wanted to see her big tits and nipples

Natsu squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples which were hard and erect

Irene sucked his dick with hunger and lust

“Irene, please don’t stop” said Natsu between moans and grunts

Irene continued to suck his dick, letting saliva on Natsu’s entire manhood

“Keep going Irene” said Natsu as he was feeling pleasure from the woman that was sucking him off

Irene was deep throat with Natsu’s dick in her warm mouth

After a few more minutes Natsu reached his limit and

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his warm cum inside of her mouth

After he recovered

“Irene lay down on the floor, spread your legs and show me your pussy” said Natsu and Irene did as he told her to do, she laid down on the floor and spread her legs to show Natsu her wet pussy

“Eat my pussy, Natsu-sama, from now on is only yours” said Irene and Natsu started his work on her pussy

Natsu licked her pussy lips and sucked her clitoris

“Natsu-sama, so good” said Irene as she was feeling pleasure from the young boy that was eating her pussy

Natsu continued to lick her pussy with his powerful tongue

“Yes, lick my pussy lips like that” said Irene as she was groping her own tits

Natsu sucked her clitoris harder and harder making the woman under him moan harder and harder

“Yes, like that, keep going” said Irene as she was getting closer and closer to heaven

This made Natsu to work harder, he wanted to make her cum harder than ever with her past lovers

After a while Irene’s orgasm was here

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she sent all her sacred juices in her lover’s mouth

Natsu walked to his office and took all of his clothes off. He sat on his desk and waited for Irene to recover after she recovered

“Irene, sit on my chair” said Natsu and Irene took a sit on Natsu desk chair

“Natsu-sama, you want a tit job, don’t you” said Irene with a lusty smile as she played with her nipples

“Yes, I want your big tits around my dick” said Natsu and Irene put her breasts around Natsu’s dick

“You love this? Don’t you” said Irene as she moved up and down on Natsu dick slow

“Faster, go faster, Irene” said Natsu and Irene started to move faster her tits around his dick

“I have a better idea, why don’t I sit here up and you thrust your dick in and out my tits like you were fucking a pussy” said Irene and she put her tits over Natsu’s dick head

“I love your idea” said Natsu as he trusted in and out her tits

“Let’s see if you like this” said Irene as she opened her mouth and let Natsu fuck her mouth

“So good, Irene” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out Irene tits and mouth

“Your mouth feels so good Irene” said Natsu as he was feeling more and more pleasure from the mouth tits job

“Keep going Irene, I am getting close” said Natsu

After a few more moments Natsu exploded inside off Irene hot mouth

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his hot cum inside of the first dragon slayer

After recovering Natsu pushed the chair, that Irene was sitting on, until the back of the chair reached the wall

“I am going to make this pussy cum hard around my fingers” said Natsu as he put one off his finger inside of Irene pussy

“If you want to make my pussy cum, you will need more than one finger” said Irene as she was feeling Natsu’s finger inside of her pussy walls

“Then I will add a second finger, how about that, how is that feeling inside of your pussy?” said Natsu as he added a second finger inside of Irene’s dropping wet pussy

“It is better, but you need to do better than what you are doing right now if you want to make me cum” said Irene trying to mock Natsu, but her moans and wet pussy were giving her away

“How about this” said Natsu as he added the third finger inside of Irene’s pussy and she moaned harder his name

“I want more” said Irene as she wanted more pleasure from Natsu

“I will give you more” said Natsu as he squeezed her big tits

“Yes, keep going” said Irene and Natsu started to suck her nipples together

Irene was in heaven, Natsu’s sex skills were very good

“Yes, Natsu-sama, finger fuck my pussy and suck my nipples” said Irene as she loved what Natsu was doing to her

After half an hour later

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came around Natsu’s fingers and he licked all her juices over his fingers

After recovering Irene stood up and put Natsu on the chair

“Irene what are you going to do?” asked Natsu as Irene put his dick inside of her ass checks

“I am going to give you an ass job, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she moved her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick

“So good Irene” said Natsu as he was feeling pleasure from the ass job that Irene was giving to him

Irene was bouncing up and down as did her big tits, but Natsu couldn’t see this wonderful show

“You like my ass job, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she was keeping the same speed

“Yes, go faster, Irene” said Natsu as he wanted to feel more pleasure

“As you wish, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she sped up her movements

“So good, Irene, I feel your big ass trying to make my dick cum” said Natsu

“Then cum, Natsu-sama, I want you to cum all over my back and ass” said Irene as she sped up again

“I feel so good” said Natsu as he felt his climax approaching

Irene continued for a few more minutes and

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he cum all over Irene’s ass and back

After Natsu recovered, he said “Irene, get with your hands to the desk and your ass facing me” said Natsu and Irene did as she was told

“Natsu-sama, what are you going to do?” said Irene and she received her answer when Natsu hand slapped her right ass check

“I am going to punish you for trying to mutilate my queen” said Natsu as he slapped Irene’s left ass check

“Yes, punish me, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she felt her right ass check being slapped by Natsu

“Don’t worry, I will punish you” said Natsu as he slapped her left ass check again, by now her both ass checks were red

“I have been a bad girl and punish me Natsu-sama” said Irene as her right ass check received the third slap from Natsu

“I will make you behave” said Natsu as he delivered the third slap on her left ass check

“Yes, I will behave” said Irene as her pussy was getting wet from being slapped by Natsu which delivered the fourth slap on her right ass

“Look how wet you are after four slaps on each ass check” said as he slapped the left ass check for the fourth time

“Yes, I will cum from my ass being slapped” said Irene and Natsu continued to slap her ass, she reached the fifth on her right ass check

“I know that you will cum Irene” said Natsu as he finished the fifth slap on her left ass check

“Does my ass have your hand shape now” said Irene and Natsu slapped her ass again, he counted the sixth on her right ass check

“Yes, your ass has my hand red shape on your both ass checks” said Natsu as he slapped her left ass check for the sixth time and he admired his work as her ass had a red shape in form of his hand

“I am getting close” said Irene and Natsu delivered his seventh slap on her right ass check

“Then cum Irene” said Natsu and when he delivered he seventh slap on her left ass check she reached orgasm

“I am coming, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she came

After she recovered, Natsu thrusted his dick inside of her pussy hard and fast

“So good, Natsu-sama” said Irene as Natsu fucked her hard and fast

“I am going to fuck this pussy hard and fast” said Natsu as he felt Irene’s pussy walls clapping all around his dick

“Yes, Natsu-sama, fuck me with that big dick of yours, the biggest that my pussy has ever received” said Irene as she felt Natsu’s dick stretching her inner walls to maximum

“I am going to, don’t worry, I will not stop” said Natsu as he fucked Irene hard from behind and her tits were swimming forward and backward

“You like being fucked by me, Irene” asked Natsu

“Yes, I love it, fuck me harder, destroy my pussy with your big, fat dick” said Irene as Natsu continued to fuck her very fast, getting both of them close to orgasm

After half an hour later

“I LOVE YOU IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Irene’s womb

“I LOVE YOU, NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came all around Natsu’s dick

After recovering Natsu put Irene on the desk and her ankles around his neck

“So good, keep fucking me, Natsu-sama” said Irene as Natsu thrusted in and out of her pussy

“Don’t worry, I will not stop until you cum again on my dick” said Natsu as he wanted to make Irene’s pussy cum around his dick

Natsu squeezed Irene’s big tits and pinched her hard nipples, this made Irene scream harder and harder

“Keep going, I feel so good” said Irene as she didn’t want Natsu to stop fucking her

“I feel good too, I will not stop” said Natsu as he fucked Irene’s wet pussy hard and fast

“Do you like my body, Natsu-sama?” asked Irene

“Yes, I love your body, your big tits, big ass and wet pussy” said Natsu and Irine smiled because her mate loved her body

After a while of fucking the reached the limit

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came all around Natsu’s dick, this made Natsu sent his cum inside of Irene’s pussy as well

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came

Natsu laid on his desk and Irene started to ride him in reverse cowgirl

“Irene, you are so good at this, I love your pussy” said Natsu as he was ridden by Irene

“Yes, I am happy that you like my pussy” said Irene as Natsu started to play with her ass

“What a big ass you have, Irene” said Natsu as he played with her ass checks and Irene rode him fast

“Slap my ass again, Natsu-sama” said Irene and Natsu did as Irene told him to do, he slapped her ass, but this time with his both hands at the same time

“Your pussy has tightened up, you like this” said Natsu as he felt her pussy tighten up

“Yea, I am going to cum, Natsu-sama, keep slapping my ass” said Irene and Natsu did as she told him to do

After a few more minutes the climaxed

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came all over Natsu’s dick milking his cum as well

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Irene’s pussy sending his cum in her womb

After recovering, Irene took out Natsu’s dick of her pussy and put it inside of her ass

“Keep slapping my ass” said Irene

“Are you sure, if I keep slapping your ass, you will not be able to sit for a while” said Natsu

“Don’t care, keep doing that” said Irene and Natsu did as she told him to do

As Irene was bouncing up and down on Natsu’s dick, her tits did the same, Natsu continued slapping her ass, they continued like this for half an hour and

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Irene with his cum

After this Irene and Natsu dressed up

**Lemon ends here**

“Irene, you will be the governor of Vistarion, I hope you are ok with that” said Natsu

“Yes, I am happy to serve you, Natsu-sama” said Irene happy to help Natsu

“I love you because you helped Igneel and you are beautiful and strong” said Natsu as he kissed Irene on the lips

“I love you because you made me human again and revived me, not to mention that you helped my little Rias when she needed help” said Irene as she kissed Natsu back and she left the office

Natsu worked at his office the whole day and when he finished he went to his room

Mira was on road to Natsu’s room when Erza asked her something

“Mira, could you make me Natsu’s mate tomorrow?” said Erza who was dressed in her cook armor

“Yes, Erza, but why are you in that armor?” said Mira

“I want to cook Natsu something more delicious then your food” said Erza as she left for the kitchen

“Good luck, Erza” said Mira and she went to Natsu’s room

Mira and Natsu had dinner and made love all night.

Meanwhile, Erza was cooking a surprise for Natsu

 That is all, until next time


	14. Sexy nurse <<Erza>>

**A king’s harem chapter 14 (Sexy nurse <<Erza>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary not decide yet

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – need a job at Alvarez for her

Wendy older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Hisui

Flare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Anna – need a job at Alvarez for her

Jenny – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sherry – need a job at Alvarez for her

Chelia older – need a job at Alvarez for her

Akame – need a job at Alvarez for her

Leone – need a job at Alvarez for her

Serafall – need a job at Alvarez for her

Grayfia – Main made at the castell

Kuroka – need a job at Alvarez for her

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla (maybe)

Eclair (maybe)

Laki (maybe)

Mary (maybe)

Blair (maybe)

Xenovia (maybe)

Irina (maybe)

Reynare (maybe)

Spirits

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time, after returning to Alvarez, Erza had a few discussions with Mira and Kagura, as a result of these discussions, she decided to finally join the harem. Natsu and Irene mated in his office after Mira gave Irene the mating mark. Mira and Natsu had dinner and made love last night. Erza was cooking <<something better than Mira>> for Natsu. Let’s see what happens right now

With Erza

‘Finally done, now let’s give Natsu my cooking and I have to receive the mating mark from Mira’ thought Erza as she was on the road to Natsu’s room with a huge quantity of food

With Natsu and Mira at his room

Natsu and Mira finished dressing and they were talking about different subjects

“Natsu-kun, today Erza will be your mate” said Mira with a smile

“What? When did she accept the whole harem thing” said Natsu

“She accepted because her jealousy towards Rias and Irene and because she wanted to be happy” said Mira as she and Natsu were interrupted by a knock on the door

“Enter” said Natsu and Erza entered the room with her food

“That looks delicious and also smells great” said Natsu as he looked at Erza’s food

“This is all for you, Natsu” said Erza

Natsu was surprised because it was the first time, since he became the emperor, when Erza called him Natsu, but he was happy that she would be with him from now on

“I should give you the mating mark now” said Mira as she approached Erza, meanwhile Natsu approached Erza’s food

“Yes, please” said Erza and Mira bit her neck giving Erza the mark

Natsu tasted Erza’s food and he passed out because is tasted horrible

“Natsu-kun” said Mira as she ran to Natsu, but he was already in the land of the dreams

“Natsu, what I have done” said Erza as she was worried that she had poisoned Natsu

“Is not poison Erza, but because your food tasted this bad he will be out a hour maybe two” said Mira

“God, I didn’t want to do this” said Erza as she put her head in the ground

“I know, guards take His Majesty and take him to the infirmary, Erza go with them, you will take care of Natsu-kun” said Mira and two guards tacked Natsu to the infirmary

“Why me?” said Erza to Mira

“Because you did this and as queen I order you to take care of the Dragon King, you can use that sexy nurse armor of yours that Natsu-kun loves so much” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I will take care of him” said Erza as she left and went to infirmary

‘Rock her world Natsu-kun’ thought Mira as she went to Natsu’s office to work

With Natsu and Erza an hour later in the infirmary

“Ah! What happened, Erza? Where am I, why are you dressed like that?” asked Natsu as he woke up after an hour of sleep and he looked at Erza, he saw her in her nurse armor, but without the front part, this way she was showing a lot of cleavage

“You passed out because of my food, sorry, Natsu, and as why I am dressed like that, I am your personal nurse for the day” said Erza with a sexy smile

“Did Mira marked you?” asked Natsu

“Yes, she marked me as your mate” said Erza as she showed Natsu her mating mark which was on her neck

“Why do you love me, Erza?” asked Natsu as he took a more comfortable position in his bed

“I love you, Natsu, since we were kids, but the feeling has intensified after you saved my life at Tower of Heaven, at that tower not only did you save my life, but also you gave me the freedom that I was waiting my whole life, and you gave freedom to my friends, you always saved me when I needed, like after my fight with the desert king, you are my hero, Natsu, and that is why I love you” said Erza as she finished, she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I am not that good” said Natsu after the kiss

“Yes, you are, now, why do you love me?” asked Erza as sat alongside of Natsu

“I love you, Erza, since you became s-class, I always admired and loved your strength, beauty and love for the guild” said Natsu as he kissed Erza

“Let’s have some fun” said Erza as she broke the kiss

“Why not” said Natsu as he looked inside of Erza’s clearage

**Lemon starts here**

“Natsu, let me make up to you for giving you that disgusting food and about all of the beatings that I gave you all over the years” said Erza as she kissed Natsu’s neck and her hand displayed all of his clothes  

“By all means, do that” said Natsu as Erza took off hiss boxers reveling Natsu’s hard dick

“Wow, Natsu you are big, the men in my novels aren’t this big” said Erza as she stroked Natsu’s dick with her hand

“Erza, keep going, I feel so good” said Natsu as he felt Erza’s soft hand on his dick and Erza stroked his dick faster

“I have to check if this part of your body works properly” said Erza and continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“It is your duty as my nurse after all” said Natsu and he was feeling pleasure from Erza’s work on his dick

“Of course, it is my duty to make sure that you are in good health, if not, my queen will punish me” said Erza and continued her hand job

“How do you think Mira-chan will punish you if you will not do your duty?” said Natsu as his pleasure was increasing

“She will not let me make love with you a few weeks, maybe more” said Erza

“And you don’t want that” said Natsu

“Of course not” said Erza and she felt that Natsu wasn’t going to last much longer

After a while

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he come and his cum landed on the bed sheets

After Natsu recovered he put Erza on the bed

“Natsu, what are you going to do?” said Erza and she was answered when Natsu’s hands squeezed her tits

“Every time when we bathed together I wanted to squeeze these tits” said Natsu as he continued to squeeze Erza’s tits through her nurse outfit

“You are not going to free them?” asked Erza as she felt her nipples become erect and her panties were getting wetter by the moment

“Of course I am going to free them, I want to see them” said Natsu as he put his hands inside of Erza’s cleavage and took out her big round tits

“Do you like what you see Natsu?” asked Erza as Natsu was watching her big round firm tits and her pink nipples

“Like not, love yes” said Natsu as he started to suck Erza’s nipples, one at the time, he started with the left one, then he went to the right one and back, Natsu kept switching between Erza’s nipples and tits meanwhile his hand was squeezing the other

“Natsu, keep going, I like this feeling” said Erza as she felt pleasure like never before in her life

Natsu didn’t answer, he was preoccupied to suck her nipples and squeeze her tits

After half an hour of her nipples being sucked by Natsu’s mouth Erza reached her limit

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came inside of her panties

After Erza recovered

“Natsu, I think I should continue my check on you, first I used my hand on your dick and it worked good now I think I should check if your dick works good if I use my tits” said Erza as she put Natsu’s dick in her tits

“I think you’re right Erza” said Natsu and moved her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

“I think everything is fine, but we should wait to give a verdict until you cum, but do you love it?” said Erza as she continued to give pleasure to her mate

“You are right and I love it Erza” said Natsu and Erza sped up

“So good, Erza” said Natsu as he was feeling wave after wave of pleasure on his dick

“Glad you like it” said Erza and she continued to move faster with her tits on Natsu’s dick

Natsu watched Erza giving him a tit job and he was happy because the second woman he loved the most was his and his alone

After a few more minutes, Erza felt Natsu’s release coming and she sped up at her maximum speed

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum on Erza tits

Erza ate all of Natsu’s cum over her tits and Natsu recovereed

Natsu flipped over Erza as he is on top of her, Natsu started to suck Erza nipples and his hand reached her pussy inside of her panties

“Natsu” said Erza as she moaned his name because of the pleasure she was receiving

Natsu inserted one finger inside of Erza’s wet pussy, making her moan harder his name, Natsu squeezed her big ass with his other hand and his mouth was sucking her nipples both at the same time

“Natsu, I love it” said Erza as she was pleased by the man she loved

Natsu continued his work of pleasing his scarlet lover

“Natsu, give me more, I want more” said Erza as she wanted to cum

‘Ask and you will receive” thought Natsu as he inserted a second finger inside of Erza’s pussy

“Please, Natsu, finish me off” said Erza as she wanted desperately to cum and Natsu did as she asked, he added the third finger to her pussy as he continued to suck both of her nipples and squeeze her big ass cheeks

After a few more moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came all around Natsu’s fingers which Natsu lick clean

After Erza recovered

“Natsu, I think I should check your dick with my mouth” said Erza as she started to suck Natsu’s dick

“Yes, I think you are right, Erza” said Natsu as Erza checked his dick with her mouth

“You are good at this, Erza” said Natsu as he felt pleasure from the red-headed girl’s movements

Erza continued to suck Natu’s dick even with more vigor

“Keep going, Erza” said Natsu between moans as Erza sucked his dick Natsu could see her tits moving up and down

Erza, hearing Natsu’s encouragements, increased her rhythm of sucking his dick off

Erza was sucking Natsu’s dick balls deep, her actions leaving a trail of saliva around Natsu’s dick and more saliva was added which each new thrust

“Erza” said Natsu as he felt pleasure on his dick from his lover’s movements

Erza continued to suck his dick deep troth herself with it

“Erza, whatever you do, don’t stop, please” said Natsu as he felt his climax approaching

After a while

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shot all of his cum inside of Erza’s mouth and Erza swallowed all the cum

After Natsu recovered, he put Erza on the bed and he lifted her nurse dress helm until her panties were visible

“Let’s see what you have here, Erza” said Natsu as he put his hands on Erza’s white panties

“By all means, take my panties off” said Erza as Natsu did as he was told by the read-headed girl

“Wow, Erza, you got some nice pussy” said Nats as he admired Erza’s pussy

“Is not the first time you see my pussy, Natsu” said Erza as she remembered Natsu that he saw her pussy when they bathed together

“I know that, but now I can admire it without you knocking me out” said Natsu as his mouth approached Erza’s pussy

“You are right with that and thank you for the compliment” said Erza and Natsu started to eat out Erza’s pussy out

“Natsu, so good” said Erza as Natsu licked her pussy lips with hunger

“No wonder you are so good at this, you must have done this with all your girls” said Erza as Natsu started to suck her clitoris and sending her to a new heaven

“Please, Natsu, keep going” said Erza as the pleasure she was feeling was increasing by each second that passed

After a half an hour

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came in Natsu’s willing mouth and he drank all of her pussy juices

After Erza recovered

“Natsu, I think you should give me your injection” said Erza as she bent over the bed showing her pussy to Natsu

“You are right, my sexy nurse” said Natsu as he started to penetrate Erza’s pussy, but he stopped when he reached her hymen

“Go forward, take my virginity, I had worse pain in my life” said Erza and Natsu replied

“As you wish Erza” said Natsu as he pushed forward, taking her virginity, a trail of blood licked out of her pussy as Erza screamed of pain

“Natsu, move” said Erza and Natsu did as Erza told him to do

Natsu penetrated Erza’s pussy fast and hard from the beginning because she demanded so, Erza didn’t want Natsu to be gentle with her, she wanted him to be the dragon that he was meant to be

“Natsu, so good” said Erza as her inner walls were stretched to maximum and her big tits were moving forward and backward miming Natsu movements

“Erza, you are crazy, I mean a girl wants her first time to be slow and gentle, but you wanted hard, fast and rough” said Nats as he felt Erza’s tight pussy squeezed the life out of his dick

“I am not like other girls, I am a knight and a proud warrior, Natsu” said Erza as she was feeling more pleasure from Natsu

“Yes, you are right, you are the great Titania of Alvarez now” said Natsu as he felt as good as Erza

“Keep going, Natsu, I am close” said Erza as she was getting close to climax

“I am close as well, Erza” said Natsu as he felt his climax approaching as well

After a few more minutes

 “NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came on Natsu’s dick forcing him to cum as well

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum inside of Erza’s pussy

After they recovers

“Erza, change your armor” said Nats

“Which one you want, Natsu?” said Erza wanting to please Natsu

“Surprise me” said Natsu and Erza thought Sea Empress Amor will give her an advantage on Natsu and she re-equipped her Sea Empress Amor, but without her black panties

“Sea Empress Armor I see, get on the bed and spread your legs” said Natsu and Erza did as Natsu told her to do

Natsu started to penetrate Erza’s pussy again, with him on top, while he was squeezing her big tits, Erza thought that this armor gave her an advantage over Natsu, but it was the other way around she was more sensitive at his touch

“Natsu, I love you” said Erza between moans as she watched Natsu’s dick going in and out of her pussy

“I love you too, Erza” said Natsu as he kissed Erza on the lips while his hands were squeezing her big tits and his dick was fucking her tight pussy

Natsu continued to fuck Erza and squeezed her tits, but it was hard for both because of the green material that covered her tits

“Natsu, keep going, I feel so good” said Erza as she was feeling her orgasm approaching as Natsu thrusted his dick in and out of her pussy

“I am close as well, let’s cum together, Erza” said Natsu as he continued to penetrate her tight pussy

After a few more minutes they came at the same time

“NATSU/ERZA, I AM COMING” they said at unison as Natsu filled Erza’s womb with his cum she came around his dick as well

Erza flipped Natsu over and she was now on top

“I am going to ride you now” said Erza as she changed her armor again, she was in her Cowgirl Armor (AN: the one she used when she defeated Sagittarius)

Erza’s tits were out of her red blouse and her bottom part was missing, she kept her hat, Erza rode Natsu in reverse cowgirl and Natsu’s hands were at her ass

“Erza, you are so good” said Natsu as he felt pleasure from Erza riding him

“I feel good as well, Natsu” said Erza as she continued her riding on Natsu’s dick

Natsu squeezed Erza’s ass bringing pleasure to the red-headed woman as his dick was stretching her walls to maximum

“Erza keep it going, don’t stop, please” said Natsu as he his pleasure increasing by the second

“I will not stop, don’t worry” said Erza as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure

Erza continued to ride Natsu hard and fast, she was lifting herself up until only the head of Natsu’s dick was left in her pussy and the she let the gravity to take her back to the ground and she kept doing this

“Erza” said Natsu as he was moaning his lover’s name

“Natsu” said Erza as she was moaning her lover’s name

After half an hour later

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shot his cum inside of Erza’s pussy

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came as well around his dick

After the recovered

“I think this will do fine” said Erza as she has changed to her maid outfit, the same one she has used at Fantasia

“Wow, Erza, you look great in that” said Natsu as he admired Erza’s outfit, her big tits were out of her outfit as a result of this her nipples were erect and Natsu could also see her pussy because of the lack of panties

“Come, Natsu, and take my ass as well” said Erza as she went into all fours and lifted her skirt so Natsu could see her ass and pussy

“Be ready, here I go” said Natsu as he started to penetrate Erza’s ass and her body was moving according to Natsu’s thrusts her tits were bouncing upward and backward

“So good, Natsu, keep going” said Erza as she felt Natsu’s hard dick inside of her ass

“You feel great as well, Erza” said Natsu as he felt Erza’s ass squeeze the life out of his dick

Natsu continued to thrust his dick in and out of Erza’s ass meanwhile his hands played with her ass

“Slap my ass, baby” said Erza as she wanted to be slapped on the ass by Natsu

“As you wish, my love” said Natsu as he slapped Erza’s ass leaving a red mark on her right check

“Yes punish me for all the beating I gave you all these years” said Erza as Natsu slapped her ass again and again, as a result of the slapping; her ass was turning redder and redder

“I will punish you for…” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Erza’s ass and slapping her ass cheeks

Natsu actions brought the scarlet woman to ecstasy

“Natsu” said Erza as she felt her climax approaching

“Erza” said Natsu as he felt his orgasm close as well

After a few more minutes they reached the limit

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she come and her pussy juices landed on the bed

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he sent his cum inside of Erza’s ass

**Lemon ends here**

“Erza, I think this is enough for today” said Natsu as he started to get dress

“You are right, Natsu” said Erza as she re-equipped her white blouse and blue skirt

“I am going to my office, love you, Erza” said Natsu as he left the infirmary and went to his office

“I love you too, Natsu” said Erza as she went to her office as well

The rest of the day went well for Natsu as he finished his work pretty easy

After the work at his office, Natsu went to his room, had dinner with his queen. After the dinner Mira and Natsu made love all night

The next day, after Natsu had breakfast with his queen, he was on the road to his office when a guard approached him and said “Your Majesty, Lady Irene said that I should give this to you” said the guard and left

Natsu opened the letter and read it

<<To Natsu-sama, form your Irene, I have a surprise for you, be at this location and we will have so much fun. PS I have already talked with Mira and she agreed. With love, Irene>>

Natsu went to the location and ……

That is all, until next time


	15. Sexy school <<Irene, Rias Erza and Kagura>>

**A king’s harem chapter 15 (Sexy school <<Irene, Rias Erza and Kagura>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

7 Sayla

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Xenovia (maybe)

Irina (maybe)

Reynare (maybe)

Spirits

Edolas girls

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Erza became Natsu’s mate last time and gave him her food, as a result of eating her food Natsu ended up in the infirmary. Erza became Natsu’s nurse as an order from Mira. Natsu and Erza had sex in the infirmary, after that Natsu finished his work, had dinner with Mira and after the dinner Mira and Natsu made love all night. On his road to his office, Natsu received a letter from Irene, she said she had a surprise for him. Natsu went to the location that Irene told him to go and he discovered something. Let’s see what he discovered

With Natsu at the surprise location

Natsu knocked on the door and Irene

“Came in Natsu-sama” said Irene with a smile on her lips

Natsu entered in the room and he saw a classroom with one teacher, Irene, and three students, Rias, Erza and Kagura. Irene was dressed in a black business woman suit (An Imagine Rias when she was dressed as a teacher for Issei), but she didn’t had panties or bra under. Erza, Rias and Kagura were dressed in white blouses and magenta short skirts (An Imagine DxD school girls’ uniform), also the three girls didn’t wear either bra or panties. Irene was the one with this idea. Rias was ok with her state of dress, Erza was a little embarrassed and Kagura was red from the embarrassment.

“Irene, Erza, Rias, Kagura, what is happening here?” asked Natsu as he entered the classroom

Irene was at the class desk, Rias was in the first desk near the door, Erza was in the first desk on the middle row and Kagura was in the first desk near the window

“I asked Mira-sama to let us give you a fun day at the school? Natsu-sama, do you want to have sex with all four of us?” asked Irene as she licked her lips and Natsu now was in front of her

“Of course I want” said Natsu as he kissed Irene

**Lemon starts here**

Irene stood up and kissed Natsu back. Natsu’s hands squeezed her tits and ass as Irene’s hand unzipped Natsu dick from his pants

“Sit down, Natsu-sama” said Irene and Natsu did as the red-headed woman told him to do

Irene sat on her desk and spread her legs for Natsu to see her wet pussy

“As you can see, none of as wears any panties or bras” said Irene as she opened her blouse and set her tits free, this action made Natsu’s dick become hard and ready

Irene put her feet on Natsu’s dick and stroked up and down slow at first

“So good, Irene” said Natsu as he felt Irene’s foot moving up and down on his dick and at the same time his eyes traveled from her pussy to her tits

“Natsu-sama, you want me to go faster on you?” asked Irene as she continued to jerk off Natsu’s dick with her feet

“Yes, please, Irene, go faster” said Natsu as he wanted his lover to go faster

“As you wish” said Irene as she went on a medium speed now

“Please, Irene, finish me off” said Natsu as he wanted to cum

“Of course, Natsu-sama” said Irene as she went faster and faster

After a few more minutes Natsu felt his climax approaching

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Irene’s feet

“Now is your time to please me” said Irene and Natsu approached Irene and turned her around in a way that her ass was facing him, Natsu lifted her skirt and slapped her ass

“You like this, Irene” said Natsu as he continued to slap Irene’s ass hard and fast, slapping cheek after cheek

“Yes, Natsu-sama, please continue” said Irene and Natsu did as she told him to do, to say the others girls were astonished, first Irene gave Natsu a good foot job and now she was receiving a hard slapping on her ass

“You are getting wet here, Irene” said Natsu as he admired his work on her red ass and now wet pussy

“Yes, Natsu-sama, keep going, I want to cum” said Irene as she felt her climax close

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she sent all her pussy juices on her desk

“I think you should rest, Irene! Who is next?” asked Natsu

“That will be me” said Rias as she opened her blouse to let her tits free

‘Damn, I wanted to be next’ thought both Kagura and Erza

“Ok, Rias-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Rias and Rias stood up made 90 degrade turn with both of them at the end of the kiss she put Natsu on the chair

“Let me use these tits of mine, that you love so much, on you” said Rias as she started to give Natsu a tit job

“Rias-chan, yes keep doing that” said Natsu as he moaned Rias’s name as she gave him a good tits job

“I will keep doing this until you cum on my face” said Rias as she moved her big tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

“If you want me to cum, move faster” said Natsu as he continued to admire Rias’s work on his dick

“Don’t worry, I will go faster” said Rias as she went at her maximum speed

Natsu felt her tits moving up and down at a very fast way and he knew he couldn’t hold much longer

After a few minutes he came

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu

After Natsu came, he put Rias on her desk and started to lick her pussy

“Natsu-kun, so good don’t stop, please” said Rias as Natsu licked her pussy lips with his tongue from the right to left and from up to down with hunger and with the same hunger he sucked her clitoris

“Natsu-kun, keep going” said Rias as she felt that she was in heaven with each new move of Natsu she reached a new heaven and she liked very much, but also knew that she wasn’t going to resist much longer

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth and he drank all of her pussy juices

“I will be next” said Erza as she stood up and Natsu went to her, kissing her, as for Kagura, she didn’t even try, she knew Erza was to be picked and she will have to wait her turn

“Erza where do you want me?” asked Natsu

“Sit on the chair” said Erza, Natsu did as she told him to and Erza put Natsu’s dick between her ass cheek

“Your ass feel so good, Erza” said Natsu as he watched Erza moving her ass up and down on his dick as her skirt was lifted a little to give him a full view of her ass

“Glad you like my ass, Natsu” said Erza as she moved faster and faster, she wanted to make her mate cum

“So good, Erza” said Natsu as he felt his release approaching because of the scarlet girl’s faster movements on his dick

After a while

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over Erza’s back

Erza ripped her blouse and let her tits free and Natsu laid her on the desk

“I am going to make you cum with my fingers” said Natsu as he inserted a single finger inside of Erza’s wet pussy

“Yes, Natsu, make me cum on your fingers” said Erza as she felt Natsu finger fucked her pussy fast

“Tell me, Erza, what you want?” said Natsu as he watched Erza’s big tits move up and down as he finger fucked her pussy

“I want more” said Erza and Natsu added the second finger inside of Erza’s pussy

“Natsu, make me cum, please” said Erza and Natsu added the final third finger to finally make her cum

After a few more thrusts with his fingers Erza came

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came around Natsu’s fingers and he licked all of her cum that was on his fingers

“It looks finally it is your time, Kagura” said Natsu as he went to Kagura and kissed her

“Let me serve you, Natsu-san” said Kagura as she put Natsu on the chair and started to suck his dick

“Kagura” moaned Natsu as he felt Kagura’s mouth on his dick

Kagura, hearing Natsu moaning her name, went faster and deeper on his dick sending more pleasure to the Dragon King

“Kagura, keep going” said Natsu and Kagura sucked his dick with hunger

“So good” said Natsu as he watched Kagura left a trail of saliva on his dick

Kagura sucked Natsu’s dick harder and faster with each new thrust wanting to milk his cum from his dick

“Kagura, I am close” said Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum in his mate’s wet mouth

After a few more moments Natsu couldn’t hold much longer and came

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum inside of Kagura’s mouth and she swallowed all

Natsu opened Kagura’s shirt and freed her big tits

“Natsu-san” said Karura as Natsu started to squeeze her tits as result of Natsu’s actions her nipples became erect

“Kagura, I love your tits” said Natsu as he continued to squeeze her tits and to make her moan harder and harder his name

“Natsu-san, please, keep going” said Kagura as she felt pleasure on her tits and her pussy was getting wet by the moment

“Kagura, you want me to suck your nipples?” asked Natsu as he put his mouth close to Kagura’s right hard nipple

“Yes, Natsu-san, please” said Kagura as she moaned harder Natsu’s name when he started to suck her nipples one at the time and his hand squeezed the free tit

“Natsu-san, please, don’t stop” said Kagura as she felt his mouth sucked her nipples both at the same time now

Natsu continued to suck Kagura’s both nipples and sending the swordswoman closer and closer to climax

“Natsu-san” moaned Kagura as she felt her orgasm near

After a few minutes

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she came because Natsu sucked her tits and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After Kagura recovered, Natsu pushed Kagura down on his dick as he was sitting on the chair and they were facing each other

“Kya, Natsu-san” said a surprised Kagura as she felt Natsu’s had dick penetrated her pussy lips

“Consider this your reward because you waited so much” said Natus as he held Kagura’s hips and moved her up and down on his dick

“Thank you Natsu-san, I like it so much” said Kagura as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrated her pussy

“You feel so good, Kagura” said Natus as he felt Kagura’s pussy walls clap around his dick sending him pleasure

“You feel so good inside of me” said Kagura as she felt pleasure from Natsu dick entering and exiting her pussy

Natsu continued to fuck Kagura fast and hard, as his hands were at her hips, his mouth was kissing her mouth

After they broke the kiss, Natsu watched Kagura’s tits bouncing up down matching his movements

“Natsu-san” Kagura moaned Natsu’s name as she felt her orgasm near

“Kagura” Natsu moaned Kagura’s name as he felt his climax near

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMNIG” said Kagura as she came around Natsu’s dick

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum inside of Kagura’s pussy

“Rest, Kagura, I will go to Erza now” said Natsu as he let Kagura rest on her desk and went to Erza’s desk; she was still on her desk face up

“Natsu” moaned Erza as Natsu hands squeezed her tits

“Yes, Erza, I am going to fuck your pussy right now” said Natsu as he penetrated Erza’s pussy with his dick

“So good” moaned Erza as she felt Natsu’s dick fuck her pussy fast and hard

“That is right, Erza, I feel good too” said Natsu as he put Erza’s legs on his shoulders

“Natsu, you are so big inside of me” said Erza as she felt Natsu’s dick stretch her pussy walls to maximum

“You are so tight, Erza” said Natsu as he felt Erza’s pussy trying to suck the life out of his dick

Natsu admired Erza’s tits for a few moments and then decided that it was time for him to suck her delicious nipples

“Yes, Natsu, keep doing what you are doing” said Erza between moans

Natsu stopped his sucking on Erza’s nipples and said “I will bring you to nirvana, my knight” after that Natsu continued to suck her tits

After half an hour later

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came on Natsu’s dick forcing him to cum as well

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Erza’s pussy

“Rest Erza, Rias-chan, is your turn” said Natsu as he let Erza rest and sat on Rias’s chair

Rias let herself down on Natsu’s dick as her back was at his face

“Rias-cahn, so good” said Natsu as he felt Rias ride him in reverse cowgirl

“Natsu-kun, please, squeeze my tits with your strong arms” said Rias as she wanted her tits to be squeezed by Natsu’s hands

Natsu didn’t had to be told twice, he started to squeeze Rias’s tits as she was bouncing on his dick, she was going so high that only his tip was left on her pussy, then she was going down ball deep this way Natsu dick was going so deep in her pussy

“Rias-chan, please, go faster” said Natsu as he continued to squeeze Rias’s big tits

“As you wish, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she increased her speed

Rias felt that her pussy would melt by the pleasure she was feeling in that moment

“Natsu-kun, you are so good” said Rias as she praised her lover

“You too, Rias-cahn” said Natsu as he kissed Rias’s neck sending more pleasure to the girl

“Natsu-kun, I am close” said Rias as she felt that she was going to nirvana soon

“Rias-chan, I am going to cum as well” said Natsu a he felt his climax near

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMIING” said Rias as she came around Natsu’s dick

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shot his hot cum inside of Rias’s womb

“At last, it’s my turn” said Irene as she stood up

“Yes, Irene go to that wall and face me” said Natsu and Irene did as Natsu told her to do

Natsu went to Irene and fucked her pussy fast and hard

“Yes, fuck me hard and fast” said Irene as she felt her pussy torn open by Natsu’s dick and her back hit the wall

“Your pussy feels so good around my dick” said Natsu as he fucked Irene harder and harder making her scream of pleasure

“Natsu-sama, if you keep fucking me like that you will get an A+ at sexual education” said Irene and Natsu squeezed her tits as he kept fucking her

“If that is necessary to get an A+, I will keep fucking you, sensei” said Natsu as he continued his actions on the red-headed mother

“Yes, Natsu-sama, keep squeezing my tits and fuck my pussy, I am so close” said Irene as she was feeling her orgasm near

“Irene, let’s cum together” said Natsu as he continued to penetrate Irene’s tight pussy

After a while

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came hard

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he felt Irene’s hot pussy with his cum

Natsu turned Irene around, as she was facing the wall, as well her big tits were pressed against the wall, and Natsu pushed his dick inside of Irene’s ass

“Fuck, Natsu, so good” said Irene as she was fucked by Natsu in the ass hard and fast without mercy

“You like that, don’t you?” said Natsu as she continued to fuck the ex-dragon queen hard in the ass

“Yes, Natsu-sama, keep fucking my ass like that” said Irene as she felt Natsu’s dick tearing apart her tight ass

“So good, your ass is so tight, Irene, do you want me to slap your ass?” said Natsu as he felt Irene’s ass trying to make him cum with each new thrust

“Yes, slap my ass” said Irene and Natsu did as she told him to

Natsu continued to slap Irene’s ass and fuck her ass as well

“Natsu-sama” said Irene as she moaned Natsu’s name feeling her climax near

“Irene” moaned Natsu as he felt that his dick was going to cum soon

After a few more thrusts and slaps both climaxed

“IRENE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Irene’s ass, feeling Natsu’s cum inside her ass, made her cum

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

“Irene, rest here, I will go to Rias-chan” said Natsu as Irene went to her chair and Natsu went to Rias

“Rias-chan, lay over your desk” said Natsu and Rias did as Natsu told her to do

“Your ass is so delicious” said Natsu as he penetrated Rias’s ass and he put her leg on his shoulders and

Rias was feeling Natsu dick reaching in to the deepest parts of her ass and she was loving it

“Natsu-kun, so good, keep going” said Rias between moans as Natsu started to squeeze her tits

“Don’t worry my little dragoness, I will not stop” said Natsu as he penetrated Rias’s ass fast and hard meanwhile his hands were still at her tits, squeezing and pinching her nipples

Natsu was pushing his dick balls deep inside Rias and when he exited he was leaving only the tip of his dick inside of Rias’s ass

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as her orgasm was here

“Rias-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum

After a few more moments

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he felt Rias’s ass with his cum, this action made Rias cum as well

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came and her pussy juices were on Natsu’s six packs

“Rias-chan, stay here, I will go to Erza” said Natsu as Rias took a sit on her chair and Natsu went to Erza

“Erza, bent over your desk with your face down and your ass to me” said Natsu and after Erza did as Natsu told her to do, he started to fuck her ass

“Natsu you are so big inside of my ass” said Erza as her ass was fucked herd and fast by Natsu and his hands started to play with her ass cheeks

“And your ass is so damn tight” said Natsu as he was feeling Erza’s ass trying to suck the life out of his dick

“Natsu, please, slap my ass, baby” said Erza and Natsu complied as he started to slap Erza’s ass hard and fast with his hands

Natsu continued to fuck and slap Erza’s ass and he was feeling very good, as for Erza, she was feeling the pain from her ass being slapped by Natsu, the pleasure from Natsu’s dick penetrating her ass and also she felt the hard desk against her tits

“Natsu” moaned Erza as she felt close to cum

“Erza” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum inside of Erza’s ass

After a few more moments

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum deep inside of Erza’s ass and make her cum hard as well

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came and her pussy juices landed on her desk

“Erza, I will go to Kagura now” said Natsu as he left Erza to rest and he went to Kagura

Natsu took a sit on a chair and he slowly drag Kagura on his lap penetrating her ass with his dick, she was with her back at him

“Natsu-san, so good” said Kagura as she was feeling Natsu’s dick penetrating her ass and his hands playing with her tits

“Yes, I like it too, Kagura” said Natsu as he continued his work on the swordswoman

“I love you, Natsu-san” said Kagura as she let her head on her back

“I love you too, Kagura” said Natsu and he kissed Kagura on the lips

After a few minutes they broke the kiss, after a few moments Natsu took his hand from Kagura’s tits and put them under her knees, lifting and relishing her on his dick

“Natsu-san” moaned Kagura, as she was feeling the pleasure increasing to the level that she might cum any moment

“Kagura” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum

After a few moments

“KAGURA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum inside of her defiled ass

“NATSU-SAN, I AM COMING” said Kagura as she cum as well

After a few more rounds with every girl, Natsu left the school room and went straight to his office

**Lemon ends here**

After Natsu finished his work at his office, he went to his room, had dinner with Mira and after the dinner the two made love all night

That is all, until next time


	16. Library fun <<Sayla>>

**A king’s harem chapter 16 (Library fun <<Sayla>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare (maybe)

Vanelana Gremory (maybe)

Shele (maybe)

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira (maybe)

Edo Juvia (maybe)

Edo Wendy (maybe)

Edo Erza (maybe)

Edo Lucy (maybe)

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu made sex with Irene, Erza, Rias and Kagura, after that he finished his work at the office. At night, he had dinner with Mira and after dinner, Mira and Natsu made love. Let’s see what is happening now

Natsu was in his office, earlier he had breakfast with Mira, talking about the queen; she was in Natsu office as well

“Mira-chan is something on your mind?” asked Natsu as he was reading a document

“Natsu-kun, this year x792 Christmas will be the first for us here, at the palace, and also the first that we spend together as a couple” said Mira with a smile

“I can’t wait to spend my first Christmas with my lovely queen, but also it will be the first Christmas that we spend away from Fairy Tail” said Natsu as his mood changed from happiness to sadness

“Don’t be sad, Natsu-kun, maybe our friends from Fairy Tail will visit us this Christmas” said Mira and Natsu smiled at his queen

“Yes, maybe, you always know how to made me happy, Mira-chan, don’t matter how sad I am, you always know how to make me smile, this is one of the reasons I love you, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed her

“And I love you, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed Natsu back

“Thank you, Mira-chan, for the fun from yesterday with Erza and the others” said Natsu with a big smile remembering what he did yesterday with the four girls

“You welcome, Natsu-kun, but also today you will have fun” said Mira with a smile

“Who?” asked Natsu as he raised a brow at Mira

“Sayla, I talked with her yesterday and I marked her this morning, she will waiting for you in the library, go and made her yours, Natsu-kun” said Mira

“Then I should go” said Natsu and Natsu left Mira alone in his office

As Natsu went to Sayla, Mira remembered her two conversations with Sayla

**First flashback, Mira’s conversation with Sayla yesterday, when Natsu was with the four girls at school**

With Sayla and Mira in the courtyard

“Mirajane, I need to talk with you” said Sayla as she approached Mira

“Sayla, how I can help you?” asked Mira

“Look, I am hot here to fight” said Sayla as she sat down on a bench

“Me neither, I presume you want to join Natsu-kun’s harem, I am right or not?” asked Mira as she sat on the same bench as Sayla

“Yes, I want to join END-sama’s harem, will you add me in it?” asked Sayla

“Yes, but not today, come again tomorrow and I will add you in the harem, ok?” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I wanted to say thank you since you and END-sama revived me using my soul that was in you and my book that END-sama found in lord Zeref’s books collection, END-sama fused my soul from you and my book and this way he brought me back to life, for this I will always be grateful to you and END-sama” said Sayla as she stood up and bowed to Mira

“I did this because Natsu-kun asked me because he loved you” said Mira with the same smile that she had a moment ago

With that Sayla left Mira alone

**End of first flashback**

**Second flashback today, at morning, with Mira and Sayla, before Mira came to Natsu’s office**

With Sayla and Mira in the hallway

“Mirajane, so my time to be END-sama’s mate has come” said Sayla

“Yes, Sayla, your time has come to become Natsu-kun’s mate” said Mira as she approached Sayla

“What do I have to do?” said Sayla

“Bent forward so I can bite your neck” said Mira and Sayla did as Mira told her to do and Mira bit Sayla’s neck and her mating mark appeared on her neck

“When I can mate with END-sama?” asked Sayla wanting to be with her lover

“Today, just wait for Natsu-kun in the library, I will send him there, ok?” said Mira with a smile

“Thank you, I will go now” said Sayla as she tried to leave, but she was stopped by Mira

“Before you go, I need you tomorrow morning for a surprise for Natsu-kun, be at my room at 7 in the morning” said Mira with a smile

“I will be there at 7, don’t worry Mirajane” said Sayla as she left for the library

**End of second flashback**

‘Sayla, Natsu-kun, hope you two will have fun today’ thought Mira after she finished remembering her two conversations that she had with Sayla

With Natsu and Sayla at the library

**Lemon starts here**

As Natsu entered the library, he locked the door behind him, when he arrived there, he saw Sayla on ladder, trying to take a book from a shaft, he saw that she wasn’t wearing panties and he could clearly see her pussy and her big ass

“Sayla” said Natsu

As Natsu called Sayla, she lost her balance and fell of the ladder, Natsu tried to catch her and he did, but one of his hand were under her ass and his other hand under her back, his fingers touched her tits

“END-sama, you came, now we can start” said Sayla as she kissed Natsu on the lips, after they broke the kiss, Natsu put Sayla on her feet

“Sayla, you are sure you want us to have sex first and talk later, or you want us to talk first” said Natsu, but truth be told, he was already hard from what he saw early

“END-sama, I want us to mate first, you can talk later” said Sayla as she let her blue kimono fall on the ground

Natsu saw Sayla’s naked body, form her two gold horns over her head, to her big round tits with pink erected nipples and her pussy

“If you want to mate, then let’s mate” said Natsu as he took off all of his clothes and he remained as the day he was born

“END-sama, your dick is very big, the biggest I had” said Sayla as she admired Natsu’s body and Natsu figured out that she wasn’t a virgin anymore

“You look great as well, Sayla” said Natsu as admired Sayla’s body and, at the same time, he watched Sayla’s pussy, it had become wet

“END-sama, let me serve you first” said Sayla as she kneeled in front of Natsu and took his dick in her hand and stroked a little before she put it in her mouth

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt Sayla’s mouth on his dick as she started to suck his dick

Sayla started to suck Natsu’s dick with her mouth, going deeper and deeper with each new thrust

“Sayla, you are so good” said Natsu as he felt her wet mouth sucking his dick, this action sent him wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure

Sayla, hearing Natsu’s moans, went faster and faster, leaving a trail of saliva on Natsu’s dick

“Sayla, keep gong” said Natsu as he put his hands on her horns and stroked them up and down

Natsu’s actions made Sayla’s pussy become wetter then it already was, and she would have moaned if she hadn’t had Natsu’s dick in her mouth

“Sayla, don’t stop please” said Natsu as he played with Sayla’s hair and he watched Sayla’s big tits matching her movements

Sayla went even faster than before, wanting to please her lover and make Natsu cum

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt his orgasm close

After a few moments

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of the demon’s mouth

After Natsu recovered, he put Sayla on a nearby table

Natsu started to squeeze Sayla’s big round tits and she moaned loud his name

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt pleasure from Natsu squeezing her tits

Natsu continued to squeeze Sayla’s tits with both his hands, as he did this Sayla’s pussy was becoming wetter and wetter

“I wonder what happens if I stroke your horns again” said Natsu as he put his hands on Sayla’s horns

“My pussy will feel pleasure, I feel pleasure when my horns are touched” said Sayla and Natsu stroked her horns again

“END-sama, please suck my tits and stroke my horns” said Sayla between moans

Natsu did as she told him to do, he stroked her horns with both his hands and sucked her tits

“END-sama, so good” said Sayla as Natsu sucked now her left nipple while his hands were still stroking her horns

Natsu’s hands were busy stroking Sayla’s horns and his mouth was switching between sucking Sayla’s left nipple to Sayla’s right nipple

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her climax near

After a few more minutes of having her horns stroked and her tits sucked Sayla climaxed

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came and her pussy juices landed on the table

After Sayla recovered she and Natsu switched places

“END-sama, I will use my big tits to make you cum” said Sayla as she put Natsu’s dick between her tits

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt Sayla’s big tits around his dick and he watched her tits moving up and down on his dick

“Did my tits feels good, END-sama?” asked Sayla as she continued to move her big tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, they feel great” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from Sayla’s tit job

 Sayla continued to give Natsu a tits job and she sped up her movements as time passed

“END-sama, you want more?” asked Sayla as she prepared her next move

“Yes, I want mores Sayla, pleases give me more” said Natsu and Sayla gave him more

Sayla licked the tip of his dick and this made Natsu moan her name harder

“Sayla, so good” said Natsu and Sayla increased her movements

“Sayla, don’t stop, please” said Natsu as Sayla started now to suck the head of Natsu’s dick as she moved her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

After a few moments

“SAYLA, I AM COMNG” said Natsu as he cum in her mouth

After Sayla recovered, Natsu put her on a chair and he started to lick her pussy

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her pussy lips

Natsu hands were now squeezing Sayla’s tits and pinching her nipples

“END-sama, so good” said Sayla between moans of pleasure

Natsu’s tongue was licking Sayla’s pussy from left to right and upside to down, sending pleasure to the demon

“END-sama, keep licking my pussy” said Sayla and Natsu continued to lick her pussy lips

Natsu was still licking Sayla’s pussy, as for his hands, his right hand was on her left tit and his left hand was on her right tit, they were squeezing and pinching

“END-sama, don’t stop, please” said Sayla and now Natsu started to suck her clitoris as well licking her pussy lips and squeezing her tits

Natsu continued to work on Sayla’s pussy and his work was effective, since her pussy became wetter with each second that passed

“END-sama” moaned Natsu’s name as she felt her orgasm here

After a few more minutes

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

After they recovered, Natsu took Sayla’s place on the chair and Sayla turned her back at him putting his dick between her ass cheeks

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt and watched Sayla moving her ass up and down on his dick

“END-sama, please, enjoy my ass as you did with my tits and mouth” said Sayla as she put her hands on her ass cheeks to increase Natsu’s pleasure

“So good, Sayla” said Natsu as Sayla’s ass cheeks increased the pressure on his dick, this way also increasing the pleasure that he felt

“I am glad you liked it, END-sama” said Sayla as she also felt her pussy getting wet from her ass job on Natsu’s dick

“You know how to please a man, Sayla, but from now on, you are mine and mine alone” said Natsu as he knew that Sayla had other men and women before him, but he will be the last

“Yes, END-sama, I am yours and yours alone for eternity” said Sayla as she moved her ass on Natsu’s dick faster and faster

“Good to know” said Natsu, but he felt he was ready to cum and moaned her name louder “Sayla”

After a few moments

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over her back

After they recovered, Natsu put Sayla on the table and started to finger fuck her pussy with one finger

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her lover’s finger entering her pussy

“Sayla, do you like how my finger fucks your pussy?” asked Natsu as his other hand played with Sayla’s big ass

“Yes, END-sama, please put one more finger in my pussy, I want more” said Sayla as she wanted Natsu to give her more

“If you want, I will give you” said Natsu as he inserted a second finger inside of Sayla’s pussy

“END-sama, so good” said Sayla as she felt Natsu’s fingers fuck her wet pussy

Natsu started to suck both of Sayla’s nipples sending more pleasure to the dark-haired girl

“END-sama, please finish me off, I want to cum” said Sayla as she wanted to cum

“Your wish, my command” said Natsu as he stopped for a second to suck her tits, but he started again, after he finished what he said and he did as she told him to do, he added a third finger, bringing her close to nirvana

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she was close of coming

After a few more minutes

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came around Natsu’s fingers

After Sayla recovered, Natsu put his dick at her pussy lips

“Sayla, are you ready for the main course?” said Natsu as he moved his dick up and down on Sayla’s pussy

“END-sama, fuck already” said Sayla and Natsu did as she told him to do and penetrated her pussy

“You are so tight for a non-virgin, Sayla” said Natsu as he thrusted in and out of her pussy at slow sped

“That’s because you are so big, END-sama” said Sayla as she felt Natsu’s dick spreading her pussy to a whole new level

Natsu watched as Sayla’s big tits moved in the same rhythm as him and he started to squeeze her big tits

“END-sama, so good” said Sayla as she felt pleasure like never in her life

“I feel great as well” said Natsu as he started to fuck Sayla’s pussy fast and hard now

“END-sama, yes, go faster, fuck me hard and rough, I am not a princess, I am a demon” said Sayla between moans

“As you wish, my demon” said Natsu as he fucked Sayla fast, hard and rough

Natsu fucked Sayla’s pussy hard and fast with his dick as his hands were squeezing and playing with Sayla’s big tits

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she was getting close to cum

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum

After a few more thrusts

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came around Natsu’s dick, forcing him to orgasm as well and her pussy juices landed on the table

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Sayla’s tight pussy

After they recovered, Natsu turned Sayla and she was with her face and tits against the table and her feet were touching the ground

“END-sama, your dick is inside of my pussy again, I love it” said Sayla as Natsu started to fuck her from behind with great power and immense speed

“I knew you will love it as I love being inside of you, Sayla” said Natsu as he played with Sayla’s big ass

“END-sama, slap this demon’s ass” said Sayla and Natsu did as she asked

“Your pussy is getting tighter, you must like this” said Natsu as he continued to slap Sayla’s ass leaving it red from his slapping

Natsu’s dick was going in and out Sayla’s pussy; his hands were slapping her ass, making the demon moan his name louder and louder

“END-sama, keep fucking my pussy” said Sayla as she was feeling Natsu’s dick bring her immense pleasure

“Sayla, dear, I will bring you to nirvana for sure” said Natsu as he continued his actions on the demon girl

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her climax near

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to explode inside of the demon’s tight and hot pussy

After a few moments

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as her pussy came around Natsu’s dick and her love juices landed on the floor

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shot his cum inside of the demon’s womb

After they recovered, Natsu sat on a chair and dragged Sayla, taking her by the waist, with him penetrating her pussy with his dick in the process

“END-sama, you are so good at mating” said Sayla as she was lifted by Natsu until only his dick head was left in her pussy and then dragged her down on his dick until she reached ball deep

“I try my best to please all of my mates, either they are shy, like Mira and Meredy, or naughty, like you and Irene” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Sayla

“Let me take from here and you can enjoy my tits” said Sayla as she put her hands on Natsu’s legs to continue his work and moving Natsu’s hands from her waist to her tits

“Sayla, I feel so good, please, don’t stop” said Natsu and Sayla moved faster and faster on Natsu’s dick

After half an hour both came at the same time

“END-SAMA/SAYLA, I AM COMING” said both as Natsu came inside of Sayla’s pussy and Sayla came around his dick

After they recovered, Sayla turned around, so now she was facing him, took out Natsu’s dick from her pussy and put it in her ass

“Sayla, your ass is so damn tight” said Natsu as he watched Sayla move up and down on his dick as his dick was in her ass

“END-sama, I feel great and I want you to feel the same” said Sayla between moans as she was riding Natsu hard and fast

Natsu watched her tits bouncing up and down and he started to suck her nipples one at the time

“END-sama, yes, suck my nipples, they are yours and yours alone” said Sayla as she felt immense pleasure from the Dragon King’s attack on her tits

Natsu’s hands found their way to Sayla’s big ass and started to squeeze

“Yes, END-sama, squeeze my ass, suck my tits, fuck my ass, make me yours for eternity” said Sayla as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure through her whole body

Natsu continued his assault on the demon and she loved it

“Sayla” moaned Natsu with his head between her big tits

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her orgasm building inside of her pussy

After a few more minutes

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of her big ass and as Sayla felt Natsu’s cum inside of her ass and she came as well

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s lap

“Sayla, I think this is enough for today” said Natsu

“As you wish, END-sama” said Sayla and the two got dressed

**Lemon end here**

After they got dressed

“Sayla, I am not going to lie to you, I love you because my demon side is drawn to you, my END soul loves you, so I love you” said Natsu as he finished he kissed Sayla on the lips

“I love you, END-sama, because you are my master, the most powerful demon that lord Zeref created and you, alongside Mirajane, brought me back to life” said Sayla as she kissed Natsu back

After that, Natsu went to his office and worked there all day

After his work, Natsu had dinner with Mira in his room and after dinner the two made love like every night since Natsu become emperor

That is all, until next time

 


	17. Morning call <<Mira and Sayla>>

**A king’s harem chapter 17 (Morning call <<Mira and Sayla>>)**

**Harem list**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

10 Akeno

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare (maybe)

Vanelana Gremory (maybe)

Shele (maybe)

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira (maybe)

Edo Juvia (maybe)

Edo Wendy (maybe)

Edo Erza (maybe)

Edo Lucy (maybe)

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu made love with Sayla after she has been marked by Mira, after he finished his work, he had dinner with Mira and they made love all night. Talking about Mira, she prepared a surprise for Natsu, let’s see what kind of surprise she had prepared for him

With Mira and Sayla at Mira’s room

Mira woke up earlier and let Natsu sleep as she exited his room and entered hers, after a few minutes Sayla knocked on Mira’s door and Mira let her in

“Are you ready to do this, Sayla?” asked Mira as she wore a black night gown and black lace panties, but not a bra

“Of course, Mirajane” said Sayla as she wore a white night gown, white lace panties and no bra, as Mira

“Then fallow me to Natsu-kun’s room” said Mira as she opened the common door of her and Natsu’s room

“I am right after you, Mirajane” said Sayla as she went after Mira to Natsu’s room

With Mira, Sayla and Natsu at Natsu’s room, with Natsu still a sleep

**Lemon starts here**

“So good” moaned Natsu because Mira started to suck his dick and Sayla started to suck his balls

As consequence of Mira sucking his dick and Sayla sucking his balls, Natsu woke up from his sleep and saw the two beauties pleasing him

“Mira-chan, Sayla, what are you two doing?” said Natsu as he a fully awoke now

“I wanted to make you feel good, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she stopped to suck Natsu’s dick for answer him, but she started to suck his dick after she finished talking

“Mirajane, is right, END-sama, we want to please you” said Sayla as she did the same as Mira

“If pleasing me is what you two want, then you will be glad to hear that is working, I feel very much pleasure right now” said Natsu as he watched Mira suck his dick balls deep ‘wow, Mira-chan has become expert in pleasing me’ thought Natsu

As Mira sucked Natsu’s dick, she let a trail of saliva on it, the same could be said by Sayla, who left a trail of saliva on Natsu’s balls

“Please, Mira-chan, Sayla, don’t stop, I am close” said Natsu after being sucked for more than half an hour by the two girls, he felt his orgasm near

After few more moments

“MIRA-CHAN, SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

After Natsu recovered  

“Now is my time of pleasing you two” said Natsu as he put the two girls on the bed

“Yes, END-sama, please us, but which one will you start with?” asked Sayla and

“Sayla is right, which one of us will be the first pleased by you, Natsu-kun?” asked Mira as well

“With you Mira-chan, my queen, my dragoness and my first love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips with passion and then Natsu started a trail of kisses on Mira’s neck, shoulder and finally her big tits

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Mira as Natsu took her tits of her night gown and started to suck her nipples

“I feel so much pleasure, please, Natsu-kun, don’t stop” said Mira as Natsu switched between the nipples he was sucking

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she was feeling her climax near as Natsu continued to suck her tits for half an hour

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside her panties

“It is your time, Sayla” said Natsu as he kissed the demon on the lips

Natsu did as he did with Mira; he took out Sayla’s tits of her night gown and started to suck her tits as his hand stroked the demon’s horns

“END-sama, so good” said Sayla as she was stimulated sexually from Natsu’s mouth sucking both her nipples at once and by Natsu’s hands stroking her horns

Natsu continued his sucking and stroking and Mira watched as she came back from heaven

“END-sama, please suck my tits harder” said Sayla and Natsu did as he was told to do

“Yes, END-sama, stroke my horns, I feel so much pleasure” said Sayla as she was in heaven

“END-sma” moaned Sayla as she was getting closer and closer to climax after receiving the same treatment for a quarter of hour

After a few minutes

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came inside of her panties

“Sayla, you go and be pleased by Natsu-kun, I will please him now” said Mira as she put Natsu’s hard dick between her ass cheek and her panties

“Mira-chan, so good” said Natsu as he watched Mira moving her ass up and down on his dick and Sayla who just took off her night gown and her panties, leaving her naked

“END-sama, please lick my pussy” said Sayla as she put her pussy on Natsu’s mouth

Natsu started to lick Sayla’s pussy with his tongue as Mira was making his dick melting between her ass cheeks

“Do you like this, Natsu-kun, I know you love my body, so you must love what I do to you right now” said Mira as she continued to bounce her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick and her big round tits did the same

“END-sama, your tongue brings so much pleasure to my pussy” said Sayla as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her pussy lips moving into all directions and this way bringing her infinite pleasure

‘Wow, Mira-chan is so good with her ass on my dick, I feel so good’ thought Natsu as he felt Mira’s ass moving up and down on his dick, as well her panties were applying pressure to Mira’s cheek so he felt more pleasure than a usually ass job

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her climax near

“I know you are ready to explode, Natsu-kun, so don’t hold back anymore” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick twitching and ready to cum

‘Mira-chan, I don’t know how much longer I am going to resist, I want to cum so bad’ thought Natsu confirming Mira’s saying

 After a while

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

‘MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as he came all over Mira’s ass and back

‘I knew you were going to cum, Natsu-kun’ thought Mira as she took off her night gown and panties

“Sayla, is my time to be pleased by Natsu-kun and yours to please him, so switch places with me now” said Mira as she and Sayla switched places

Mira put her pussy at Natsu’s mouth and Sayla put Natsu’s dick between her tits

“Natsu-kun, you are so good” said Mira as Natsu started with sucking her clitoris and then he went to licking her pussy lips, fact that was giving the white-haired demon immense pleasure

Sayla started to move her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick as her hands were at his balls

“END-sama, I know you like my tits job while you eat out Mirajane’s pussy” said Sayla as she sped up

‘Wow, Sayla is so good at tits jobs, I wonder if she has done this with Zeref’ thought Natsu as he continued to please his queen

“Natsu-kun, keep going” said Mira and Natsu sped up his licking on her pussy

At this point, Sayla started to suck Natsu’s dick head and this caused the dragon slayer king to feel more pleasure, but he kept his focus on licking Mira’s pussy

‘Sayla is so good at this, but don’t worry, Mira, I will not lose my focus and I will make you cum as well’ thought Natsu as he was focused on making his queen happy

“Natsu-kun, I know you are close, so am I, let’s cum together” said Mira

‘END-sama, cum already’ thought Sayla as she wanted to make Natsu cum

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt her climax near

‘Sayla, I am not going to last much longer’ thought Natsu

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came and her pussy juices were sent inside of Natsu’s mouth

‘SAYLA, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as he came inside of the demon’s mouth

After they recovered

“Let us please you, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she and Sayla put their feet on Natsu’s dick and started stroke his dick with their feet

“END-sama, we will please you with our feet” said Sayla as she and Mira continued to give Natsu a foot job

“Sayla, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he was starting to feel very good from the two girls team up to please him

“Natsu-kun, you like this?” asked Mira as she continued to stroke Natsu’s dick with her feet

“Yes, Mira-chan, very much” said Natsu as he felt Mira and Sayla’s feet on his dick

“I am glad you like it, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she continued to please her king

Mira and Sayla continued to stroke Natsu’s dick with their feet

“END-sama, are you close of coming?” asked Sayla as she felt Natsu’s dick twitch for a second time in the last seconds

“Almost, I think I will resist a few more minutes” said Natsu and the two increased their speed of stroking his dick

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu and Mira felt great that he moaned her name first

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few more stroking from the two girls

“MIRA-CHAN, SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on the two girls’ feet

After they recovered, Natsu put the two girls on the bed and he kissed Mira on the lips, meanwhile his hands were teasing Mira and Sayla’s pussies

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s right hand finger entering her pussy, as well Natsu’s mouth sucking her tits

After sucking Mira’s tits for a minute or two, Natsu went to Sayla, but he kept his finger inside of Mira’s pussy

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt Natsu’s left hand finger penetrating her pussy and his mouth sucking her tits

“Natsu-kun, give me more” said Mira and Natsu left Sayla’s tits and started to suck Mira’s tits, but after a minute

“No, END-sama, give me more” said Sayla and this time Natsu let Mira’s tits and started to suck Sayla’s tits

Natsu continued to switch between the two for a few more times before he decided to increase the pleasure the girls were feeling

“Natsu-kun, yes, like that” said Mira as Natsu sucked her tits and added a second finger to her pussy

“END-sama, yes, you are fucking my pussy with two fingers now” said Sayla as Natsu did the same thing to her that he did to Mira

After a few more minutes both girls became impatient and wanted more

“Natsu-kun, finish me off, please, honey” said Mira and Natsu did as Mira told him to do he added the third finger inside of her pussy

“END-sama, please, make me cum” said Sayla and Natsu added a third finger inside of Sayla pussy

As Natsu’s fingers were entering and exiting from the two girls’ pussies the girls’ pussies became tighter and tighter

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt her climax near

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt her climax near as well

Natsu was now sucked by Mira’s big round tits and finger fucking both girls’ pussies

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came on Natsu’s fingers

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came on Natsu’s fingers as well

After the two girls recovered, Natsu kissed Mira on the lips

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he entered in her

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt Natsu fingers penetrating her pussy

Natsu was on top of Mira, kissing her on the lips, his left hand was squeezing her tits, Natsu’s dick was entering and exiting Mira’s pussy and his other hand was finger fucking Sayla’s pussy

“Natsu-kun, so good” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s big dick fucking her pussy fast and hard

“Mira-chan, you feel good as always” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s tight pussy around his dick

“END-sama, please, more” said Sayla and Natsu added the second finger inside of her pussy

At this point, Natsu started to suck Mira’s tits as he continued to fuck her pussy with his dick and as well he fucked Sayla’s pussy with two fingers of his right hand

“Natsu-kun, don’t stop, please” said Mira as she felt immense pleasure from the dragon slayer’s actions

“END-sama, please, finish me off” said Sayla and Natsu added a third finger to her pussy

Natsu’s mouth continued to suck Mira’s nipples, as his dick was entering her pussy ball deep and exiting almost all of it, only the tip of it was still inside of Mira’s pussy

Natsu’s right hand fingers were entering and exiting Sayla’s pussy, bringing great pleasure to the demon

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt her orgasm near

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he let go Mira’s nipples from his mouth to moan his lover’s name as he felt ready to cum inside of her

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she was at the verge of climax

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as her pussy came all around Natsu’s dick, forcing him to cum as well

“MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s womb with his cum again

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came on Natsu’s hand

After they recovered

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as Natsu started to fuck her pussy hard and fast

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he entered the demon’s pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as Natsu’s left hand finger fucked her pussy

“Yes, END-sama, fuck my pussy, suck my tits and stroke my horns, I feel so good” said Sayla as Natsu’s dick fucked her demon pussy, his mouth sucked her tits and his right hand stroked her two golden horns

“Keep it going, Natsu-kun, I feel so good” said Mira and Natsu added a second finger to his queen’s pussy

Natsu continued his actions on the two girls and they moaned his name harder and harder

“END-SAMA, harder, fuck me harder” said Sayla and Natsu fucked her pussy harder and harder

“More, give me more, please, Natsu-kun” said Mira and Natsu added the final or the third finger inside of his first girl’s pussy

Natsu continued to finger fuck Mira’s pussy, as well his dick fucked hard and fast Sayla’s pussy, his hand stroking the demon’s horns and his mouth sucked the demon’s tits

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came around Natsu’s dick

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Sayla’s pussy

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as her pussy came around Natsu’s left hand

“Is time for my favorite position” said Mira and Natsu got into Mira’s favorite position

“Ride me, Mira-chan” said Natsu as Mira put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“Eat me out, END-sama” said Sayla as she put her pussy at Natsu’s mouth and he started to lick the demon’s pussy

“Natsu-kun, you are so big inside of me, even after so many times we made love, I can’t get used to your size” said Mira as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick

“END-sama, just like that, lick my pussy” said Sayla as she felt Natsu’s tongue working on her pussy lips

‘Mira-chan, I feel so good inside of you’ thought Natsu as Mira rode his dick hard and fast, he couldn’t see Mira because Sayla was on his face, but he can definitely feel her

“Natsu-kun, I will take you to heaven” said Mira as she continued to ride Natsu’s dick

‘Mira-chan, you already have taken me to heaven, just for me being with you, I am in heaven’ thought Natsu as he felt his dick entering and exiting Mira’s pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt that she was going to heaven

‘Mira-chan’ moaned Natsu as he felt he was going to explode inside of Mira’s pussy soon

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt that Natsu’s licking was going to make her cum

After a while

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

‘MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy again, increasing the chances to get her pregnant

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she sent all of her pussy juices inside of Natsu’s mouth

Natsu lifted himself a little, as his back was at the wall, Mira’s pussy was at his face and her hands were against the wall, this way she didn’t fall, as for Sayla, she was in all four and Natsu’s dick was fucking her because she was moving her waist up and down

“Natsu-kun, so good” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu licking her pussy lips and sucking her clitoris, as his hands were at her hips, making sure she didn’t fall

“END-sama, just like that, so good” said Sayla as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her pussy hard and fast because of her movements

‘I am glad that I can make you girls happy’ thought Natsu

Natsu continued to eat out Mira’s pussy and to fuck Sayla’s pussy for almost 20 minutes

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt her orgasm near

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt that Natsu’s dick was going to make her cum

‘Sayla’ thought Natsu as he knew that he was going to cum inside of Sayla’s pussy

After few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came around Natsu’s dick milking his cum as well

‘SAYLA, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as he came inside of Sayla’s pussy

After they recovered

“Natsu-kun, come and take me” said Mira as she went into all four on the bed

“I will, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he pushed his dick inside of Mira’s ass

“So good” said Mira as Natsu fucked her ass fast and hard now

“This feels great” said Natsu as his hands were playing with Mira’s ass cheeks

“You are so big, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her ass

“Mira-chan, you are so tight” said Natsu as he felt Mira’s ass trying to squeeze the life out of his dick

As Natsu fucked Mira in the ass, Sayla watched from the side how Natsu’s dick was entering and exiting Mira’s ass and she waited for her turn

Natsu continued to fuck Mira in the ass far almost half an hour

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu dick twitched

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s ass tighten up on his dick

After a few moments

“MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he shut his cum inside of Mira’s ass

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed sheets

“I guess is my turn, END-sama” said Sayla as she went into all four and Natsu started to fuck her ass

“Yes, it is my demon” said Natsu as he fucked Sayla hard and fast in the ass

After a few minutes of being fucked in the ass by

“END-sama, slap my ass” said Sayla and Natsu did as the demon told him to do

“You like that, don’t you” said Natsu as he slapped Sayla ass hard, leaving a red form of his hand on each of her ass cheeks

“Yes, I love it” said Sayla and Natsu continued his work on her for almost half an hour and then

“END-sama” moaned Sayla as she felt ready to cum

“Sayla” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to release his cum inside of Sayla’s ass

After a few more thrusts and slaps

“SAYLA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Sayla’s ass with his cum

“END-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Sayla as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed sheets

After a few more rounds, they returned to their work

**Lemon ends here**

Natsu’s day was easy; he did his work fast and at night he returned to his room, where he found his queen. They had dinner and made love all night

The next day with Mira and a mysterious girl

“I want to become Natsu-kun’s mate today, Mira-chan?” asked the girl

“I will make you Natsu-kun’s mate today, you are my best friend here in Alvarez” said Mira

That is all, until next time


	18. A spark of lightning <<Akeno>>

**A king’s harem chapter 18 (A spark of lightning <<Akeno>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alphas girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

**A3 Will be revealed**

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Will be revealed**

**B3 Will be revealed**

**B4 Will be revealed**

**B5 Will be revealed**

**B6 Will be revealed**

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Will be revealed**

**O3 Will be revealed**

**O4 Will be revealed**

**O5 Will be revealed**

**O6 Will be revealed**

**O7 Will be revealed**

**O8 Will be revealed**

**O9 Will be revealed**

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Capitan of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Irina – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Reynare

Vanelana Gremory

Shele

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira

Edo Juvia

Edo Wendy

Edo Erza

Edo Lucy

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time, Natsu received one of the best morning calls from Mira and Sayla, as the three of them made love, after the fun in the morning, Natsu went to his office, finished his work and returned to his room where he had dinner with Mira and after dinner the two of them made love all night. The next day, Mira and Akeno were talking about making the latter Natsu’s mate. Let’s what is happening now

With Mira and Akeno in one of the palace living-rooms

“I want to become Natsu-kun’s mate today Mira-chan” said Akeno as she was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans

““I will make you Natsu-kun’s mate today, you are my best friend here in Alvarez, Akeno” said Mira as she was dressed in a yellow dress

Mira walked towards Akeno and bit her neck making Akeno Natsu’s mate

“Thank you, Mira-chan” said Akeno as she hugged Mira

“You welcome” said Mira as she returned the hug

“Mira, when can I be with Natsu-kun?” asked Akeno anxious to be with Natsu

“Well, since today is Saturday, Natsu-kun is free and you can go to him right now” said Mira to her best friend

“Where is Natsu-kun anyway?” asked Akeno

“Natsu-kun is in the courtyard relaxing, you will find him fast, go and have fun you two” said Mira with a smile

“Thank you, I will go now” said Akeno as she left Mira alone

With Akeno and Natsu in the courtyard

“Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she rushed to Natsu to hug him, taking him down in the process

“Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he looked at the lightning dragon slayer

“Natsu-kun, look” said Akeno as she lifted herself a little as she wanted Natsu to see her mating mark

Natsu looked at her big tits, not at her neck, to see her mating mark

“Natsu-kun, not at my tits, at my neck, look I am your mate now” said Akeno as she pointed at her neck

“Sorry, Akeno-chan, I am glad that you are my mate now” said Natsu as he looked at Akeno’s neck and face

“You can enjoy my tits and the rest of my body later, now if you want…I would like to go on a date with you” said Akeno with dog puppy eyes

“Of course, Akeno-chan, what would you like for us to do at our date?” asked Natsu knowing that both of them had motion seek

“I would like to see a movie and after that a nice walk in the park” said Akeno as she stood up and Natsu did the same

“Perfect, let’s go, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he and Akeno went to the cinema

‘Natsu-kun, Akeno-chan, have fun’ thought Mira as she watched the two leaving the palace

With Natsu and Akeno at the park, after the movie

Natsu and Akeno watched at the cinema **Thor III** it was Akeno’s choice and after the movie they were walking in the royal park

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Akeno-chan, I love you too” said Natsu as he kissed her back

After a few more minutes, they walked holding hands

“Akeno-chan, why do you love me?” asked Natsu as he looked in her violet eyes

 “Natsu-kun, I love you because you saved me when my …… when that man tried to kill me, as he did with my mother, you are my hero, my savior, my guardian angel and the man that I will always love. You are the first and my only man, the only one I will ever love. Besides, you are strong, you are handsome and you are caring” said Akeno as her eyes were feeling with tears when she talked about her mother and with joy when she talked about Natsu

‘By killing him and giving him what he deserved, that asshole, fucking son of a bitch, hope he fell to the deepest and frozen pit of hell’ thought Natsu

Natsu kissed Akeno, hugged her and wiped out her tears with his hand

“Akeno-chan, I promise you I will revive you mother, I have the Dragon King Relic and with it I can revive your mother, if you want we can go there and revive her right now” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun, you are very kind and good to me, but I can’t go there, it causes me too much pain, when I can go, I will ask you, ok?” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu

“Ok, Akeno-chan, the last thing I want is to cause you pain, we will go there when you are ready, ok” said Natsu as he kissed her on her forehead

“Natsu-kun, I love you so much” said Akeno as she buried her head in Natsu’s chest

“Just relax, Akeno-chan, sorry I shouldn’t have asked you” said Natsu as he touched Akeno’s head with his hand

Natsu and Akeno staid like this and he waited for her to calm down

“You did nothing wrong, Natsu-kun, now why do you love me?” said Akeno after a few minutes as she took a step back from Natsu

“I love you because you had a hard life, somehow your story reminds me of my own life, but mostly your life resembles Mira-chan’s, you are strong, Akeno-chan, not many people can survive like you did, for this I admire you, I love you, Akeno-chan, you are beautiful and lovely” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I want you now, why don’t we go to the palace and make love?” said Akeno in to Natsu’s ear

“As you wish, my dragon princess” said Natsu as he took Akeno in his arms and went to the palace

“Natsu-kun, you are crazy, you know I can walk” said Akeno as she and Natsu were almost at the palace

“Yes, crazy for you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu

With Natsu and Akeno at Natsu’s room

**Lemon starts here**

As they reached Natsu’s room, Natsu put Akeno on the bed and closed the door

“Natsu-kun, let me serve you first” said Akeno as she sat on the bed and Natsu was in front of her

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as Akeno took off all of Natsu’s clothing, including his boxers and let him as the day he was born

“You are very big, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she started to give Natsu a hand job with her right hand

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Akeno’s hand on his dick

‘I can’t wait for you to put your big dick inside on my virgin pussy’ thought Akeno as she continued to stroke Natsu’s dick

“Akeno-chan, you hand is so soft” said Natsu as she felt Akeno’s hand stroking his dick faster and faster

“I am glad you like it, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she continued her action

“I am loving it, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from the brunet’s hand job

“Don’t worry, Natsu-kun, I will make you feel good today” said Akeno as she stroked Natsu’s dick with both her hands

“I know you will, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he encouraged his mate

Akeno continued to stroke Natsu’s dick for a while now

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

After a few more moments

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over Akeno’s blouse and after he finished coming she took her blouse off

After Natsu recovered, he kissed Akeno on the lips and his hands were squeezing her big tits

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu kissing her neck and his hand reaching to her back and opened her black bra

Natsu’s kisses went down, until he reached her tits and he stopped, as he stopped, he took a step back and admired her round big tits, as well her hard erected pink nipples

“Do you like what you see?” asked Akeno with a sexy smile

“Yes, I love what I see, princess” said Natsu as he approached Akeno again

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as Natsu started to suck her right tit and squeeze her left tit

Natsu sucked Akeno’s right tit for a few moments after that he switched to Akeno’s left tit

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Akeno as she was feeling her pussy getting wet from Natsu’s actions

Natsu started to suck Akeno’s tits nipples, both at the same time, bringing great pleasure to the young lightning dragon slayer

“Natsu-kun, please, don’t stop” said Akeno as she was feeling her pussy on fire

Hearing this, Natsu sucked her tits harder and at the same time he massaged her tits with his hands

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as he was close of coming

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came from her pussy and her juices landed on her panties

After Akeno recovered

“My time to please you, Natsu, with my tits that you like so much” said Akeno as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her tits

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Akeno’s tits around his dick

“Do you like my tit job, Natsu-kun?” asked Akeno in a sexy voice

“I love it, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he watched Akeno moving her tits up and down on his dick

“Then you will like this even more” said Akeno as she put Natsu’s dick tip inside of her mouth

“So good, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he felt Akeno’s mouth on his dick

Akeno continued her work on Natsu’s dick, by moving her tits up and down and by sucking his dick head

“You are great at this, Akeno-chan, don’t stop, please” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from his lover’s actions

Hearing Natsu’s encouragements and moans made Akeno move her tits faster and faster on the new Dragon King’s dick and this made him cum inside of her wet mouth

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum inside of the brunet’s mouth

After a few more moments

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s mouth

After Natsu finished coming and Akeno swallowed all of his cum

Natsu kissed Akeno on the lips as his hands were massaging her tits and her hands were massaging his back

“Natsu-kun” said Akeno as Natsu started a trail of kisses all over her neck, chest, especially her tits, and her belly

“Time to see what you are hiding in here” said Natsu as he took Akeno’s jeans off and let her in her black panties

“Natsu-kun, please take off my panties too, I want you to see me as the day I was born” said Akeno as she wanted Natsu to take off her last piece of clothing she had left

“You are so wet here, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he took off her panties

“Please, Natsu-kun, eat me out” said Akeno as she wanted pleasure from her lover, as she laid on the bed and spread her legs for Natsu to see her virgin pussy

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as he started to lick Akeno’s pussy lips

“Natsu-kun” moaned the girl under him

Natsu licked her pussy lips in all directions with his tongue, bringing a lot of pleasure to the young girl

“Natsu-kun, you are so good at this” said Akeno as she put her hands on Natsu’s head, bringing him deeper inside of her legs

After a few minutes of licking her pussy lips, Natsu decided to start sucking her clitoris as well this action made Akeno moan his name louder and louder

“Natsu, please, don’t stop” said Akeno as she felt her pussy getting wetter by each second that passed

Natsu started to suck her clitoris and to lick her pussy faster and faster

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she was near to cum

After a while

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

After Akeno recovered, she lifted herself from the bed and put Natsu on the bed in a sitting position

“Akeno-chan, what are you going to do?” asked Natsu and he got his answer when Akeno put his dick inside of her ass cheeks

“I am going to give you an ass job” said Akeno as she put her hands on her ass cheeks, putting them together and started to move her ass up and down

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt pleasure from Akeno’s ass job

“I knew you will like it, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she was moving her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick and her tits bounced up and down as well

‘Wow, Akeno’s tits are moving up and down in a hypnotic way’ thought Natsu as he watched Akeno’s tits moving up and down in his mirror. Natsu wanted to squeeze Akeno’s tits so hard, but he didn’t squeeze them because he liked to see them moving up and down

“Akeno-chan, so good” said Natsu as he felt his dick was going to melt inside of Akeno’s ass cheeks, he felt the same sensation when his dick was inside of her tits

“Just sit there and watch Natsu-kun, I will make you cum in no time” said Akeno as she moved up and down on Natsu’s dick as fast as she could

“I know you will, Akeno-chan, just don’t stop, please” said Natsu as he felt his climax building

“Don’t worry, Natsu-kun, I will not stop” said Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick almost ready to explode as she felt her pussy getting wet as well

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum any second

After a few more moments

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Akeno’s back

After Natsu finished coming, he put Akeno on the bed and he started to kiss her

As Natsu kissed Akeno, his hands were one at her tits and the other was teasing her pussy

“Natsu-kun, please, don’t tease my pussy, please, put your fingers inside of it” said Akeno after they finished kissing

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as he started to finger fuck Akeno’s pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s fingers inside of her virgin pussy

“I will make you reach nirvana, princess” said Natsu as he inserted and exited his finger of her pussy

“Natsu-kun, please squeeze with my tits” said Akeno and Natsu’s left hand squeezed her tits

“So good, but I want more” said Akeno as she felt pleasure from her mate

“As you wish, my little dragoness” said Natsu as he inserted a second finger inside of Akeno’s pussy

“Great, Natsu-kun, keep it going” and Natsu did as she told him to do

“Is this pleasing, my princess” said Natsu as he continued to finger fuck Akeno with his right hand and squeeze her with his left hand

“Yes, but, Natsu-kun, please, suck my tits as well” said Akeno and Natsu started to suck her tits

 Natsu sucked her both nipples at the same time and used his hand to squeeze the rest of Akeno’s tits, as his other hand was still finger fucking her with two fingers

“Please, Natsu-kun, finish me off, I want to reach heaven” said Akeno and Natsu added a third finger to her pussy

After having her pussy fucked by Natsu and her tits squeezed by Natsu and sucked at the same time

“Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she felt her pussy ready to explode inside of her mate’s mouth

After a few more moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

After they recovered

“Natsu-kun, you don’t need to be gentle, I can take the pain and I like the pain” said Akeno as Natsu put his dick at her pussy

“If you are sure, I will do it hard and fast from the start” said Natsu as he started to push his dick inside of Akeno’s pussy

“Yes, I am sure, go for it” said Akeno and Natsu penetrated Akeno’s pussy balls deep

“So good, pain and pleasure at the same time” said Akeno as her hymen was broken by Natsu’s dick and a trail of blood licked out of her pussy as Natsu started to thrust in and out

“So tight” said Natsu as he fucked Akeno’s pussy hard and fast

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as her pain was gone now and she felt only pleasure

“Akeno-chan, are you ok?” asked Natsu as he felt Akeno’s pussy around his dick

“I feel great, Natsu-kun, just keep doing what you do” said Akeno as she felt pleasure from her partner’s dick

“I will make you feel even better, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Akeno’s pussy with his dick

“I know you will, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she felt pleasure like never before in her life

Natsu’s dick entered and exited Akeno’s pussy as she was behind him and her hands were at his back

“Natsu-kun, play with my tits while you are fucking me” said Akeno as she wanted that her mate to feel as good as her

“As you wish, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he started to squeeze and pinch Akeno’s tits

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she was ready to cum

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum as well

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came around Natsu’s dick milking his cum as well

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s pussy and sent his cum inside of her womb

After they recovered

“Akeno-chan, go into all four” said Natsu and Akeno did as Natsu told her to she went into all four on the bed

“Natsu-kun, come and take my pussy” said Akeno as she wiggled her ass at him

“Of course I will, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he positioned himself at Akeno’s pussy once more

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrate her pussy once more

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick inside of Akeno’s pussy

“Natsu-kun, you are so big” said Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick stretching her pussy to maximum

“And you are so tight” said Natsu as he felt Akeno’s pussy squeezing the life out of his dick

“Natsu-kun, harder, faster, please” said Akeno as she wanted her lover to give her more pleasure

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as he fucked Akeno’s pussy hard and fast

“Your hands feel so good on my ass as you fuck me” said Akeno as Natsu’s hands were playing with her ass now

“I am glad you liked it” said Natsu as he continued to fuck her

Natsu’s dick was going ball deep when it was going in and he only left his dick head inside when going out, this action made action Akeno moan Natsu’s name harder and harder

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she was close of orgasm

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was close to orgasm as well

After a while

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he feels Akeno’s pussy with his cum

After they recovered, Akeno went to a nearby wall and

“Come, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she made a come here sign with her hand

“At your service, princess” said Natsu as he penetrated Akeno’s pussy with his dick again as her back was against the wall

“You are so good, Natsu-kun, at sex, that is why Mira-chan keeps you for herself every night” said Akeno as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure because of Natsu fucking her pussy hard and fast

“Thank you, Akeno-chan, but I don’t do all the work, you work as well for us to feel pleasure, and Mira-chan loves to sleep in my arms, but also she loves making love with me” said Natsu as he lifted Akeno’s right thigh

Natsu continued to fuck Akeno against the wall for almost half an hour

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her pussy ready to explode

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode as well

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came around Natsu’s dick, at the same time he came inside of her pussy

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s pussy at the same time she came around his dick

After they recovered, Akeno pushed Natsu on the bed and put his dick inside of her ass

“Natsu-kun, you are so big inside of my ass” said Akeno as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick and Natsu’s dick was going in and out her pussy

“Your ass is so damn tight, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he felt Akeno’s ass around his dick

“That is because you are so big and I am, was a virgin at all my holes, but all my firsts belong to you now, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I love you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu when the kiss ended

“I love you too, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Natsu dragged Akeno’s head down to kiss her again

“Natsu-kun, please slap my ass and squeeze my tits” said Akeno as she put one of Natsu’s hands on her tits and the other on her ass

Natsu started to squeeze her tits and to slap her ass, leaving a red mark, as for Akeno, she continued to bounce on Natsu’s dick and moan his name louder and louder with each new slap that she was receiving on her ass

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her climax near from all the fucking, slapping and squeezing made her weak

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his climax near

After a few more moments

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s ass

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came as well

“I think that is enough for today” said Natsu as the two got dressed and he went for a walk with Mira

**Lemon ends here**

After his walk, with them returning to the palace at night, Mira and Natsu made love after the dinner

The next day around noun

“Your Majesty, the queen has a surprise for you in the kitchen, Her Grace said that Your Highness should go there at once” said Grayfia

“I will go, thank you, Grayfia” said Natsu as he went to the kitchen and…….

That is all, until next time

 

 


	19. Kitchen fun <<Mira and Akeno>>

**A king’s harem chapter 19 (Kitchen fun <<Mira and Akeno>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alphas girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

**A3 Will be revealed**

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Will be revealed**

**B3 Will be revealed**

**B4 Will be revealed**

**B5 Will be revealed**

**B6 Will be revealed**

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Will be revealed**

**O3 Will be revealed**

**O4 Will be revealed**

**O5 Will be revealed**

**O6 Will be revealed**

**O7 Will be revealed**

**O8 Will be revealed**

**O9 Will be revealed**

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Capitan of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Irina – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu and Akeno went to a date and made love after she became his mate. At night Natsu and Mira had dinner and made love. Today, around noon, Natsu was called to the kitchen by Mira who had a surprise for him. Let’s see what surprise Mira had prepared for Natsu

With Natsu at the kitchen

**Lemon starts here**

“Mira-chan, you wanted me here?” asked Natsu as he saw Mira and Akeno form behind, wearing only an apron, as their backs were full naked and the apron was covering only their pussies and upper thighs and not their tits

“Welcome, Natsu-kun” said both of them as they turned around and Natsu saw that their tits were covered in chocolate

After they said that, Akeno and Mira took a strawberry, put it through chocolate that was on a plate on a near table, and ate it very erotically, they did this a few more times, each time slower than before

Natsu saw the show in front of him and felt his dick going to tear out his pants because of the excitement he was feeling at the moment

“Mira-chan, Akeno-chan, that was very hot” said Natsu as he tried to approach the two, but it was stopped by the two girls

“Natsu-kun, stop right there” said Mira with a smile

“Why?” asked Natsu as he wanted to touch the girls

“There are two conditions for you to approach us and touch us” said Akeno with a sexy smile

“What conditions, Akeno-chan?” said Natsu

“One is for you to be naked, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she giggled

“And the other, Mira-chan?” said Natsu as he started to undress himself

“The other condition is that your dick has to be hard, Natsu-kun” responded Akeno as she watched Natsu finish undressing himself

“I think he is ready, Akeno-chan” said Mira with a smile as she and Akeno saw Natsu completely naked and his dick was already hard

“Yes, he is” said Akeno as the two of them agreed that Natsu could proceed forward

“Akeno-chan, Mira-chan, can you to stop that?” said Natsu as he reached the two

“Stop what?” said both girls in unison

“Answering for the other, talking in unison and completing the other’s sentences” said Natsu

“No, is too fun” said both Akeno and Mira

“Ok, I give up, what you two want from me?” asked Natsu as he kissed first Mira on the lips, than Akeno

“Natsu-kun, lick the chocolate from our tits, start with Mira-chan and finish with me” said Akeno and Natsu did as Akeno told him to do

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt the dragon slayer’s tongue on her tit

Natsu started lick the chocolate from Mira’s left tit, starting from the base of the tit

“So good, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she started to feel pleasure from the dragon slayer’s movements

Natsu made a circle with his tongue around Mira’s left tit and made the queen feel very good

 “Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Mira as Natsu licked more than half of the chocolate of her left tit

When Natsu finished the chocolate of Mira’s left tit, he started to suck the tits

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she was near of climax

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came, adding some pussy juices to the chocolate that was on her pussy

“I think you should rest, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he put Mira on a chair

“So, it’s my time” said Akeno as she walked towards Natsu

“Yes, it is, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as his mouth approached Akeno’s left tit

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her tit

Like he did with Mira, Natsu started to lick the chocolate from Akeno’s left tit from the base of the tit

“You are great, Natsu-kun, I feel my pussy getting wet from your liking the chocolate from my tit” said Akeno as she felt immense pleasure on her pussy

Natsu’s tongue circled Akeno’s left tit, sending more and more pleasure to the girl, as he still licked the chocolate from Akeno’s left tit

“Natsu-kun, please, keep it going” said Akeno as she felt very good from her mate’s movements

Natsu was half done with Akeno’s left tit and he was going to her nipple, where he arrived in a few minutes

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she was near her climax and Natsu started to suck her left tit nipple

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno and she as well as Mira added some pussy juices to the chocolate that was at her pussy

As Natsu put Akeno on a chair, Mira raised up and reached Natsu’s location

“Natsu-kun, I think it’s my time again” said Mira as se placed a kiss on Natsu’s cheek

“Yes, it is, my love” said Natsu as his mouth approached Mira’s right tit

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her body for the second time

Natsu licked and licked the chocolate from Mira’s right tit, sending wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure to his queen

“I see you like your meal, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she felt very hot and wet inside of her pussy

Natsu didn’t answer, but instead he licked Mira’s chocolate’s tit harder and harder

“Yes, that’s it, Natsu-kun, so good” said Mira as she felt pleasure from her lover’s actions

Natsu was now half done with Mira’s right tit and after a few moments he finished all of the chocolate that covered her tit, now Mira’s left and right tits were completely naked, without any chocolate trace

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu started to suck her tit as a result her orgasm was almost here

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came adding more pussy juices to the chocolate that covered her pussy

Natsu let Mira rest on a chair and approached Akeno, who was up and ready for the second round

“So, you made Mira-chan reach nirvana for the second time today and is my time with you, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu’s cheek

“Yes, it is your time to feel good” said Natsu as his mouth approached Akeno’s right tit

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s talented tongue on her right tit

Natsu started to lick the chocolate from her right tit as he did with her left tit

“I see that you like to lick chocolate from my and Mira’s tits” said Akeno as she felt her pussy started to get wet again

Natsu continued his work on Akeno’s right tit, licking more and more chocolate and revealing her tit skin

“Natsu-kun, don’t stop, you are almost done with my tits” said Akeno as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure

Natsu continued to lick the chocolate from Akeno’s right tit and when he was done, her tits were completely naked, without any chocolate trace

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as Natsu started to suck her right tit nipple

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came, and like Mira, she added more pussy juices to the chocolate covering her pussy

“Rest here, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he put Akeno on a chair

After he put Akeno on a chair, he went to Mira

“Let’s see what you have here, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he took of Mira’s apron as she was still sitting on the chair

“More for you to eat, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she opened her legs for Natsu to see her pussy that was covered in chocolate mixed with her sacred juices

“I guess it’s time to eat you out” said Natsu as he started to lick the chocolate that covered Mira’s pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her chocolate covered pussy

“The chocolate tastes better when is mixed with your pussy juices, Mira-chan” said Natsu after he finished licking all of the chocolate on Mira’s pussy and after that he started to lick her pussy lips, suck her clitoris and to squeeze her tits

“Natsu-kun, so good, please keep it going” said Mira as she felt more and more pleasure  from Natsu liking her pussy lips, sucking her clitoris, squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples

Natsu continued his work bringing great pleasure to his queen

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum

After a few more moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“Time to bring Akeno-chan the same pleasure as you felt, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he went to Akeno

“So, is my time again and after that, it will be your time to feel pleasure” said Akeno as Natsu started to undo her apron

“I can’t wait to taste you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he went to his knees and Akeno opened her legs

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt that Natsu started to lick the chocolate that covered her pussy witch was mixed with her pussy juices

Natsu licked all the chocolate that covered her pussy

“Your pussy juices mixed up with the chocolate taste great” said Natsu and he started to lick her pussy once again

“I am glad you liked how my pussy juices mixed with chocolate tasted” said Akeno as she felt Natsu’s hands started to squeeze her tits

Natsu sucked Akeno’s clitoris, licked her pussy lips, squeezed her tits and pinched her erected nipples

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her pussy ready to cum again

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“Time for us to please you, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she put Natsu on a chair and she with Mira put his dick inside of their combined tits

“Akeno-chan, Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira and Akeno’s tits around his dick

“We will make you feel good, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she and Akeno moved their tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, Mira-chan is right, we will make you cum” said Akeno as she and Mira increased the way they moved on Natsu’s dick

“So good, Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he felt that his dick was going to melt inside of the two girls’ tits

Akeno and Mira did this for almost half an hour and

“Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode

After a few movements up and down from the girls

“AKENO-CHAN, MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came and his cum landed on the girls face and they ate all of it

After he recovered, Natsu tried to stand up but

“Stay still there, there is more to come for you, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she and Akeno stood up and put his dick between their ass cheeks

“Yes let us please you more” said Akeno as she and Mira moved their asses up and down

“Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt the two girls’ big asses on his dick

“Do you feel good, Natsu-kun?” asked Mira as she started to feel her pussy getting a little wet

“Yes, I feel very good, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he felt great pleasure from the double ass job

“We will make you feel even better” said Akeno as she felt her pussy getting a little wet

“Please, don’t stop girls” said Natsu as Mira and Akeno put theirs hands on their ass cheeks making Natsu feel even more pleasure

“Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a few more moments

“MIRA-CHAN, AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on the two girls back

After he finished coming and he recovered, Mira and Akeno put his dick between their pussies

“Akeno-chan, Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt and saw the two girls’ pussies around his dick as they also took a sit on a chair

“Do you like it, Natsu-kun” asked Mira as she and Akeno started to move their pussies up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, Natsu, tell us if you like our pussy job” said Akeno as she and Mira started to feel pleasure

“Yes, I love it” said Natsu as felt more and more pleasure as the girls increased their speed

“Akeno-chan, do you feel pleasure because I feel so good” said Mira as she felt better and better because Natsu’s dick was rubbing alongside her clitoris and pussy lips

“Yes, I feel good as you” said Akeno as she felt like Mira because Natsu’s dick was rubbing alongside her clitoris and pussy lips

They did this for a while now

“Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

“Natsu-kun” moaned both Akeno and Mira, as they were close to cum as well, something they didn’t planed or expected, but they liked

After a few more minutes

“AKENO-CHAN, MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came and his cum landed on the girls’ pussies and belly

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s dick

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s dick

After they recovered, Mira pushed Natsu on the floor and started to ride him by putting his dick inside of her pussy, as for Akeno, she put her pussy at Natsu’s face

‘Mira-chan, Akeno-chan’ thought Natsu as the two girls went over him

Mira started to bounce up and down on Natsu’s dick, as she bounced, when she got up, she let only Natsu’s dick head in her pussy, and when she went down, she impaled his dick in her pussy balls deep

Natsu felt his dick ridden by Mira as he started to lick Akeno’s pussy with his tongue, Natsu’s tongue went in all directions inside of Akeno’s pussy and Akeno put her hands on Natsu’s chest

“So good” said Mira as she rode Natsu’s dick hard and fast

‘Mira-chan, you are so good’ thought Natsu as he felt Mira’s hands on his abs

“Natsu-kun, your tongue feels great” said Akeno as she felt pleasure from Natsu’s actions

 Mira continued her work on Natsu’s dick, making both of them to feel good, and Natsu continued to lick Akeno’s pussy, making the brunet feel good

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her pussy ready to cum inside of Natsu’s mouth

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt near climax

‘Mira-chan’ thought Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Mira’s pussy

After a while

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around his dick forcing him to cum as well

‘MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as she feels Mira’s pussy with his cum

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

After they recovered, Mira and Akeno switched places

Akeno was now riding Natsu in reverse cowgirl position and Mira was receiving a pussy eating by Natsu and the girls were back to each

Natsu felt Akeno’s tight pussy around his dick, as she rode him hard and fast, wanting to make him cum

Natsu licked Mira’s pussy with hunger, as she put her hands on his hair, bringing him closer to her pussy

“You are so big inside of me, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she rode him faster and faster, trying to milk his cum from his dick

‘And your pussy is so tight, Akeno-chan’ thought Natsu as he felt Akeno’s pussy tunnel around his dick

“Natsu-kun, you are so good at this” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s experimented tongue on her pussy

As they continued, the pleasure the three of them were feeling increased with every second

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her pussy and Natsu’s dick ready to cum

‘Akeno-chan’ thought Natsu as he felt that he was ready to feel Akeno’s pussy with his cum

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt her climax approaching

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came around Natsu’s dick and forced him to cum inside of her pussy

‘AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING’ thought Natsu as he feels Akeno’s pussy with his cum

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

After they recovered

“Akeno-chan, Mira-chan, go and lay down on that table” said Natsu as he pointed to a table near by

Akeno and Mira went to the table, they laid on the table, with their back on the table, facing the ceiling

“I will start with Mira-chan” said Natsu as he spread Mira’s legs and inserted his dick inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy and Mira crossed her legs round Natsu’s back

“Don’t give her your full attention, give me some pleasure as well” said Akeno as she spread her legs for Natsu to see her pussy

“I will give you pleasure, my princess” said Natsu as he inserted his finger inside of her pussy

“If Akeno-chan is your princess, what am I?” asked Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick going in and out of her pussy

“You are my queen, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Mira’s pussy

“More, give me more” said both Akeno and Mira

“As you wish, my two dragonesses” said Natsu as he started to fuck Mira’s pussy harder and faster, as for Akeno’s pussy, he added a second finger

“Natsu-kun” said Mira “please, don’t stop” continued Akeno and Natsu added a third finger inside of Akeno’s pussy, as he increased the rhythm of fucking Mira’s pussy again

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she was near at nirvana

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she was near orgasm as well

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN/MIRA-CHAN/NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said the three of them as they came, Mira came around Natsu’s dick, Natsu came inside of Mira’s pussy and Akeno came on Natsu’s fingers

After they recovered Natsu started to fuck Akeno’s pussy with his dick and Mira’s pussy with his fingers

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno and Mira at the same time as they felt Natsu’s dick and fingers penetrate their pussies

“Akeno-chan, Mira-chan, do you two like what I am doing to you?” asked Natsu as his dick was pretreating Akeno’s tight pussy and his two fingers now were penetrating Mira’s pussy

“I am loving it, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s third finger entering her pussy

“I love the way you fuck me, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she watched Natsu’s dick entering and exiting her pussy

“I am glad that you two like it” said Natsu as he continued to fuck his two alpha mates

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her pussy ready to cum

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt ready to reach heaven

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN/AKENO-CHAN/NATSU-KUN” said the three of them as Akeno came around Natsu’s dick, Natsu came inside of Akeno’s pussy and Mira came around Natsu’s fingers

After they recovered

“Mira-chan, go into all four” said Natsu and Mira did as Natsu told her to do

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as Natsu’s dick entered her ass

“Natsu-kun, what about me?” asked Akeno as she was still on the table

“Wait for me to finish Mira-chan and I will be back to you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he thrusted in and out of Mira’s ass and her tits were bouncing forward and backward matching Natsu’s movements

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Mira as she felt pleasure from Natsu fucking her anal hole

“I feel great too, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he fucked Mira fast and hard in the ass

“Natsu-kun, don’t stop please” said Mira as she felt only pleasure now

“Don’t worry, my queen, I will not stop” said Natsu as he played with Mira’s ass

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt close of coming

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to fill Mira’s ass with his cum

After a while

“MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s ass

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After Natsu recovered

“Akeno-chan, go into all four as well” said Natsu as he put Mira on a chair

“Take me than, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she went into all four

“With pleasure” said Natsu as he fucked Akeno’s ass

“You are so big inside of my ass, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as Natsu fucked her ass fast and hard, as for her tits, they were bouncing forward and backward

“And you are so tight” said Natsu as he thrusted in and out of Akeno’s ass and his hands were playing with her ass

“Slap my ass, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Natsu did as he was told to do

“You like this, I know you do” said Natsu as he continued to slap Akeno’s ass and her ass was now red

“Yes, I love it, more, please” said Akeno and Natsu did as he was told again

“As you wish” said Natsu

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt her orgasm near

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a few more thrusts

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s ass

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After a few more rounds, they finished, got dressed and got out of the kitchen

**Lemon ends here**

With Mira, Natsu and Akeno at Natsu’s room

“Akeno-chan, since my quarters have three bedrooms, I think you should move in one of the two available” said Mira with a smile

“I will, but why me?” said Akeno with a smile

“Because you are one of the three girls that are the alpha girls in my harem” said Natsu

“Wow, this is perfect Natsu-kun, but who is the third?” said Akeno

“I don’t know myself” said Natsu as he went to his bedroom to sleep

“I will help you move in” said Mira as she and Akeno went to move Akeno’s stuff inside of Mira’s room

At night, Natsu had dinner with Akeno and Mira, and for the first time, he slept with the two that night

After a few days

“Akeno-chan, Rias, Erza, Ultear, Meredy and Lisanna, the seven of us will be the gift for Natsu this Christmas, since is today” said Mira and ……..

That is all, until next time


	20. Christmas gift <<Mira, Akeno, Lisanna, Erza, Rias, Ultear and Meredy>>

**A king’s harem chapter 20 (Christmas gift <<Mira, Akeno, Lisanna, Erza, Rias, Ultear and Meredy>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

**A3 Will be revealed**

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Will be revealed**

**B3 Will be revealed**

**B4 Will be revealed**

**B5 Will be revealed**

**B6 Will be revealed**

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Will be revealed**

**O3 Will be revealed**

**O4 Will be revealed**

**O5 Will be revealed**

**O6 Will be revealed**

**O7 Will be revealed**

**O8 Will be revealed**

**O9 Will be revealed**

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish

9 Dimaria

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Capitan of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Irina – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Mira, Akeno and Natsu had fun in the kitchen, after that Akeno moved in the quarters of Mira. Time has passed, today it was Christmas and Mira had a surprise and a gift for Natsu. Let’s see what is happening now

With Mira and Natsu after they finished giving gifts to the children that came to the royal place

 “With that we finished here, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he was dressed in a red Santa suit

“Yes, but I have a surprise for you, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she was dressed in a red Christmas dress, with white fur along the middle and around her neck, with white buttons, paired with a pair of red boots

“What is it?” asked Natsu, as the two were still in the throne room, where they gave the gifts to the children

“Do you know, we keep doing love every night…” said Mira as she touched her belly with her right hand

“Mira-chan, don’t tell me that you are…. Oh my God” said Natsu as he rushed towards her

“Yes, Natsu-kun, you are going to be a father, I am pregnant with your child” said Mira, confirming Natsu’s suspicions

“Mira-chan, you made me the happiest man on the whole universe” said Natsu as he took Mira in his arms and spun her a few times

“Calm down, Natsu-kun, you don’t want me to throw my lunch on you” said Mira

“Sorry, Mira-chan, sit here” said Natsu as he put Mira on the throne

“Natsu-kun, I am fine” said Mira as she watched Natsu being worried about her and the baby

“I just want you and the baby to be safe because I love you two so much” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“I know, it is sweet of you, Natsu-kun, we love you too, daddy” said Mira as she kissed Natsu back

“I promise that you two will be safe” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s belly

“I know you will keep us safe, now let’s go to your room, I have a gift for you there” said Mira

“As you wish, my queen” said Natsu as he and Mira went to his room

With Natsu and Mira in his living room

As the two prepared to made love, Natsu asked Mira something about the baby

“You are sure that we can do this, I mean I don’t want to harm the baby” said Natsu as he didn’t want to harm the baby

“Don’t worry, Natsu-kun, the baby will be fine, just do not be too rough with me and everything will be fine” said Mira as she ensured her king of their baby’s safety

“Sweet, nice and slow love will be than” said Natsu as he kissed Mira

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu started to kiss Mira on the lips, as his hands unbuttoned the first three buttons of her dress and took her tits out of her bra, as Natsu kissed Mira’s neck he started to suck her nipples

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her tits and her hands opened his pants to took out his dick

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s hands on his dick

“Natsu-kun, I want you inside of me, now” said Mira as her other hand dropped her panties down on the floor

“As you wish, my queen” said Natsu as he lifted Mira’s dress and inserted his dick inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s pussy around his dick

“So good, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she was now with her back at the wall and Natsu’s hands played with her tits

“I will make you feel better, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he thrusted slow in and out of her pussy, making sure that he wasn’t too rough with her

“Natsu-kun, I feel so great” said Mira as Natsu fucked her slow and his hands were squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples

“I feel great too, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he felt Mira’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Mira as she watched Natsu’s dick entering and exiting her pussy

“Mira-chan, don’t worry, I will not stop” said Natsu as he continued his work on the queen

After half an hour of nice and slow love

“Natsu-kun” moaned Mira as she was close of coming

“Mira-chan” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming as well

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick and her nails were implanted on Natsu’s back

“MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy

After they recovered, Natsu took off his clothes and Mira only opened all of her buttons

“Natsu-kun, let’s go to the bedroom” said Mira and she with Natsu went to the bedroom

Inside the bedroom

Natsu saw that there was not only Mira who just entered, but there were other girls as well

Akeno was on the bed

Lisanna was on a chair near the mirror

Ultear and Meredy were on the sofa near the bed, each on a corner of the sofa

Rias and Erza were by the Christmas tree, each on one side of the tree

“Mira-chan, what is this?” asked Natsu

“This is your Christmas gift, Natsu-kun, enjoy it” said Mira as she took a sit on a chair near the door

“Thank you, Mira-chan, you are the best” said Natsu as he scanned the room, thinking who will be the first girl today

Natsu thought for a few seconds and he decided that he would start with Lisanna

Lisanna was sitting on a chair near the mirror, she was dressed in a white dress, with a white fur and with white bouts, she looked like little fluffy snowwoman

“So, I will be the first, Natsu” said Lisanna as she felt Natsu alongside her

“Yes, Lisa” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

‘Damn, I wanted to be the first’ thought Ultear

‘Well, maybe I will be the second, though I wanted to be the first’ thought Meredy

‘Why am I never the first Natsu’ thought Erza

‘Why not me, Natsu-kun’ thought Rias

‘Lucky you, Lisanna, but I am Natsu-kun’s best girl’ thought Akeno

Back with Natsu and Lisanna, after he finished kissing her, Natsu and Lisanna switched places, as Natsu was sitting on the chair and Lisanna was in his lap

Natsu kissed Lisanna on her neck, as his hands lifted her dress helm, so his dick was at Lisanna’s panties getting her pussy wet

“Natsu” moaned Lisanna as she felt Natsu’s hands took her tits out of her dress and bra

Natsu started to suck her tits and his hand slipped a finger inside of her pussy as his other hand squeezed her ass

“Natsu, is not fair for only me to feel good, I want you to feel good as well” said Lisanna and Natsu stopped to suck her tits

“And how are you going to make me feel good?” said Natsu whit a grin

“Like this” said Lisanna as she lifted herself in the air, took her panties to a side and implanted herself on Natsu’s dick

“Lisa” moaned Natsu as he felt Lisanna’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu” moaned Lisanna as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

Lisanna moved herself up and down on Natsu’s dick, when she went up she let only Natsu’s dick head inside of her pussy and when she went down she went ball deep and her tits were bouncing up and down

Natsu watched how Lisanna rode him for a few moments and after that he decided to squeeze her ass with his hands and to suck her nipples with his mouth

“Natsu, so good” said Lisanna as she rode him faster and faster

‘You are good too, Lisa’ thought Natsu as he continued to suck her tits

“Natsu” moaned Lisanna as she felt ready to cum

‘Lisa’ thought Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of his first friend’s pussy

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Lisanna as she came around Natsu’s dick

“LISA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he let Lisanna’s tits out of his mouth and his dick came inside of Lisanna’s pussy

After Natsu recovered, he put Lisanna on the chair and went to Ultear and kissed her as she stood up

Ultear was dressed in a green top and a green short skirt

‘If Ul is next, I will be after her’ thought Meredy

‘Why Ultear before me Natsu’ thought Erza

‘So Ultear is now, Meredy will next and after that I hope I will’ thought Rias

‘Ultear so the naughty, Elf is next’ thought Akeno

Natsu kissed Ultear on the lips and she put his hands on her pussy

“Such a naughty Elf you are, Ultear, you don’t wear panties” said Natsu as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her pussy

“And neither bra, Natsu” said Ultear as she took her tits out of her top

Natsu pushed Ultear on the sofa, so she was on all fours, her ass was at his dick and her wet pussy was visible to him, as he rubbed his dick on her pussy for a few seconds

“Natsu” moaned Ultear as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

“Ultear” moaned Natsu as he started to penetrate Ultear’s pussy

“You are so big, Natsu, honey” said Ultear as she felt Natsu’s dick stretching her pussy to maximum

“And you are so tight, Ultear” said Natsu as he felt Ultear’s pussy trying to squeeze the life out of his dick

“Just like that, keep fucking me like that” said Ultear as she felt immense pleasure

“I will, don’t worry, Ultear” said Natsu as he played with Ultear’s big ass

“Yes, play with my ass, honey” said Ultear and Natsu continued to play with her ass

Natsu played with Ultear’s ass cheeks, squeezing them as he fucked her pussy hard and fast, and at the same time, her tits were moving in the rhythm he was fucking her

“Harder, faster, fuck me harder, faster” said Ultear and Natsu did as she told him to do

“As you wish, Ultear” said Natsu as his hands continued to play with her ass

“Yes like that” said Ultear as she felt that she was in heaven

“Ultear” moaned Natsu as he felt close of coming

“Natsu” moaned Ultear as she felt close of coming

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she came around Natsu’s dick

“ULTEAR, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Ultear’s pussy filling her womb with his cum

After he recovered, he put Ultear on her part of the sofa and went to Meredy

Natsu kissed Meredy on the lips, as he looked at her, she was dressed in a green dress, whit a white fur around the neck

‘Damn, why it has to be Meredy and not me’ thought Erza

‘So, I was right, I hope I am next’ thought Rias

‘So after the naughty Elf it came the good elf’ thought Akeno

“Natsu-kun, where you want me?” asked Meredy as she stood up

“Sit on my lap with the back at me, Meredy” said Natsu as he took a sit on the sofa

Meredy did as Natsu told her to do, she sat on his lap, with her back at him

Natsu started kissing the pink-haired girl’s neck as his hands took out her tits and started to squeeze them, as well pinching her nipples, as for Meredy’s hands, they lifted her dress and put Natsu’s dick to rub her panties

After a few moments of squeezing her tits, Natsu’s left hand put Meredy’s panties to a side and he inserts a finger in her wet pussy, this action made the young girl moan his name, but she moaned his name harder when he inserted his dick inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

“Meredy” moaned Natsu as he inserted his dick inside of her pussy

Natsu put his hands beneath her knees, as he lifted and let her down on his dick, making the girl moan his name, again and again, when he lifted her he left only his dick head inside her pussy and when he let her down he went balls deep, as her tits bounced up and down, since they had been taken out of her bra

“Natsu-kun, so good” moaned Meredy as she felt Natsu’s dick entering and exiting her pussy

“I feel good too, Meredy” moaned Natsu as he felt Meredy’s tight pussy around his dick

“Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Meredy as she felt only pleasure from her mate’s movements

“I will not stop, Meredy, I will make you feel even better” said Natsu as he fucked her faster and harder

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as he felt near nine clouds

“Meredy” moaned Natsu as he was ready to feel her pussy with his cum

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came around her mate’s dick

“MEREDY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled her pussy with his cum

After Natsu recovered, he went to Rias and kissed her on the lips, Rias was dressed in a red dress

‘Why is Rias always picked before me, I am the big sister here’ thought Erza

‘It looks it’s the time for the two Christmas girls, Rias first and Erza after, it seems you left the best for last, Natsu-kun’ thought Akeno

As Natsu kissed Rias, his hands took her tits out of her bra and dress, Natsu started to squeeze Rias’s tits with one hand and her ass with the other

Rias was enjoying being kissed by Natsu and having her tits and ass squeezed by Natsu, it felt very good and hot, so hot that her pussy started to get wet in her panties

Natsu’s mouth started to suck Rias’s hard nipples, making the red-headed girl moan his name hard, as for Natsu’s hands, one was squeezing her big ass and the other was inside of her panties, fingering her pussy and Rias’s hands were at Natsu’s back touching all of his muscular back and her nails leaving a red trail on his back

“Rias-chan, go to the wall over there with your back at me” said Natsu and Rias did as Natsu told her to do

Natsu went to Rias’s location, lifted the hem of her dress, slipped her panties to a side and inserted his dick inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy from behind as she was pinned against the wall

“Rias-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt Rias’s tight pussy around his dick

Natsu started to thrust his dick in and out Rias’s pussy causing both great pleasure

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Rias as Natsu started to fuck her pussy hard and fast

“I feel good as well, Rias-chan’ said Natsu as he maintained the rhythm he fucked Rias’s pussy

“It has been a while since we did this” said Rias as she felt only pleasure from her partner’s movements

“Yes, it has been” said Natsu as he continued his work on his mate

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as she was close of coming

“Rias-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt close as well

After a few minutes

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came around Natsu’s dick

“RIAS-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Rias’s pussy with his cum

After Natsu recovered

“Natsu, come and take me” said Erza who was on the floor, as she opened her legs, she slipped her panties to a side, lifted her red skirt and took out her tits from her red top

‘It looks Erza is a little impatient, well good things came for those who wait’ thought Akeno

“I will make you mine, Erza” said Natsu as he started to kiss Erza on the mouth

Natsu’s hands were squeezing Erza’s tits and his dick was rubbing against Erza’s wet pussy

Erza’s hands were at Natsu’s six pack abs, as she played with them

“Natsu” said Erza as she became impatient, she wanted Natsu to make her his

“What do you want, Erza?” said Natsu as he continued to rub his dick on her pussy, but he didn’t put it inside of her pussy

“I want you to make me yours, now, please, Natsu, I can’t take any more” said Erza as her pussy was very wet

“I will make you mine with pleasure” said Natsu as he started to fuck her pussy with his dick

“Natsu’ moaned Erza as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy, she wanted it for long time this night

“Erza” moaned Natsu as he felt Erza’s tight pussy around his dick

“Natsu, so good” said Erza as her pussy was fucked by Natsu’s dick at medium speed

“I feel great, Erza” said Natsu as his hands were squeezing Erza’s big tits and pinching her hard pink nipples

“Harder, faster, Natsu, please” said Erza as she wanted to feel more pleasure

“As you wish, Erza” said Natsu as he started to fuck Erza’s pussy hard and fast

Natsu’s mouth started to suck Erza’s nipples, as his hands continued to squeeze her tits and his dick popped in and out of her tight pussy

Erza was feeling very good, as a result of this, her nails were pinned on Natsu’s back, drawing a few drops of blood

“Natsu” moaned Erza as she felt ready to climax

“Erza” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to fill Erza’s pussy with his cum

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came around Natsu’s dick

“ERZA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Erza’s pussy with his cum

After Natsu recovered, he went to Akeno

“Come, Natsu-kun, unwrap your Christmas present” said Akeno, as she was enveloped in a big violet bow, as she was on Natsu’s bed

“I will, Akeno-chan” said Natsu, he unwrapped the bow from Akeno’s body and he took a few steps back to admire her goddess’s body

Natsu looked at Akeno, admiring her big tits and her wet pussy, as well her long perfect legs, her violet eyes, her black hair, her beautiful face she was perfect in his vision, so was Mira

Natsu looked at Akeno, than at Mira, and he couldn’t find a way to say who is more beautiful or whom he loved more, all he knew was that he loved them equally

“Natsu-kun, is not nice to make a lady wait” said Akeno as she spread her legs for Natsu to see how wet her pussy was, all of the sex around her made her wet

“Sorry, Akeno-chan, I will make you feel good now” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips with passion

As the two kissed, Natsu’s hands gave Akeno’s big tits and ass a good squeeze, making the girl moan inside of his mouth, as for Akeno’s hands, they were at Natsu’s hips and they dragged Natsu’s hips towards Akeno, making his dick penetrate her pussy

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick inside of Akeno’s pussy and he went out of the bed, dragging Akeno with him, as he put Akeno’s legs around his neck while he stood up

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick started to penetrate her tight pussy

“You are so tight, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he fucked Akeno’s pussy hard and fast

“That is because you are so big, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick entering and exiting her pussy fast and hard

Natsu continued to fuck Akeno’s pussy for a while, Natsu’s hands were squeezing her big tits and pinching her nipples

“So good, Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt pleasure

“I feel like I am in heaven” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out Akeno’s pussy

“Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Akeno as her hands were playing with Natsu’s six packs abs

“I will not stop, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as his hands continued to pay with Akeno’s big tits

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt ready to cum

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Akeno’s pussy

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came around Natsu’s dick

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Akeno’s pussy

After Natsu recovered, Mira came and said “I think is my time again” and they started again

They made love all night, in the end Natsu had seven rounds with each girl (seven rounds with seven girls, why? Because for Fairy Tail seven is a magical number)

**Lemon ends here**

The next day, after breakfast, Natsu received the visit of his friends from Fairy Tail, they all exchanged gifts and spend the day together

At night, Natsu made love with Akeno and Mira, after the dinner of course

That is all, until next time

 

 


	21. Happy New Year <<Akeno, Erza, Rias, Irene, Ur, Ultear and Meredy>>

**A king’s harem chapter 21 (Happy New Year <<Akeno, Erza, Rias, Irene, Ur, Ultear and Meredy>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeth

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Will be revealed**

**O3 Will be revealed**

**O4 Will be revealed**

**O5 Will be revealed**

**O6 Will be revealed**

**O7 Will be revealed**

**O8 Will be revealed**

**O9 Will be revealed**

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana (Chapter 23)

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish (Chapter 24 and Chapter 26 with Dimaria)

9 Dimaria (Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 with Brandish)

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

12 Esdeth (Chapter 22)

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Capitan of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Irina – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu was been told by Mira that she was pregnant with his child. Mira also had a surprise for Natsu, for Christmas, having fun with herself, Akeno, Lisanna, Erza, Rias Ultear and Meredy. After that Fairy Tail came to Alvarez and they all had fun. Now a week has passed since then and a lot has happened, but now it is New Year’s Eve. Let’s see what is happening now

With Natsu, Akeno, Rias, Erza, Irene, Ur, Ultear, and Meredy in Natsu’s quarters at his bedroom, it was 3 on the morning, January the 1st

**Lemon starts here**

In the room everybody was naked, on the sofa were Meredy and Ultear, beside them on the bed were Erza and Rias and on a chair was Akeno

On the bed was Natsu, as he sat on his back, at his mouth was Ur and Irene was riding his dick

Natsu was eating Ur’s pussy with his skilled tongue and Irene was feeling his dick entering and exiting her pussy

Natsu had been given a pussy eat to every girl and received a hand job from Ur, a blow job from Irene, and ass job from Ultear, a foot tit and blow job from Meredy, a foot job from Rias, a double tit job from Akeno and Rias and finally a pussy job from Akeno and Rias

“Natsu-sama, so good” said Ur as Natsu was eating her pussy lips

“Natsu-sama, you are so big” said Irene as Natsu’s dick was inside of her pussy

Irene bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick causing her tits to bounce up and down as well

Natsu was licking Ur’s pussy in all directions, making her scream his name louder

“Natsu-sama, keep going” said Ur as Natsu started now to suck her clitoris

Natsu keep sucked Ur’s clitoris bringing more pleasure to his mate

“Natsu-sama, you are fucking me so hard” said Irene as she felt Natsu’s hips moving up and down to match her movements, causing both partners more pleasure

Irene then took Natsu’s hands and put it on her tits

Natsu understood what Irene wanted and he started to squeeze her big tits and pinch her nipples

After half an hour since they started

“Natsu-sama” moaned Ur as she felt ready to cum

“Natsu-sama” moaned Irene as she was ready to cum and she also felt Natsu’s dick ready to cum

After a few more minutes

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Ur as she came and her pussy juices went inside of Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she came around Natsu’s dick and forced the dragon slayer to cum inside of her pussy filling her with his cum

After they recovered, Irene went to Natsu’s mouth and Ur put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“Natsu-sama” moaned Ur as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her pussy

“Natsu-sama” moaned Irene as she felt Natsu’s mouth started to lick her pussy

Natsu was feeling pleasure as well

Natsu’s tongue licked Irene’s pussy up and down as well from the right to the left

Ur bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick making her mate to feel very good

“Natsu-sama, keep licking my pussy I feel so good” said Irene as she felt great pleasure from Natsu’s actions

“Natsu-sama, you are so big, I missed feeling you inside of my pussy” said Ur as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick and Natsu moved his hips up and down to make her feel even better

Natsu was feeling good as well he felt Ur’s tight pussy around his dick

Ur put his hands on her tits and Natsu started to squeeze her big tits and pinched her nipples

Natsu, Ur and Irene were feeling great pleasure as they felt the pleasure increased they knew that they will reach cloud nine soon

Half an hour later

“Natsu-sama” moaned Irene as she felt her pussy ready to cum on Natsu’s mouth which was sucking her clitoris now

“Natsu-sama” moaned Ur as she felt her pussy ready to cum and she knew that Natsu will come as well because she felt his dick twitching

After a few more moments

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Irene as she sent all of her pussy juices inside of Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Ur as her pussy came around Natsu’s dick and Natsu came as well inside of Ur’s pussy filling her with his cum

After they recovered, Irene with Ur went to the sofa and Meredy with Ultear went to Natsu, to be more precise, Ultear went to Natsu’s mouth and Meredy put Natsu’s dick inside of her wet pussy

“Natsu” moaned Ultear as she felt Natsu’s tongue making its way to her pussy lips

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

Natsu felt good as well when he felt Meredy’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu, like that, so good” said Ultear as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun, I feel so much pleasure now” said Meredy as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick and her tits did the same

Natsu put his hands on Meredy’s tits and started to squeeze them as well pinching her nipples

“Natsu, honey, please don’t stop” said Ultear as Natsu started now to suck her clitoris now

“Natsu-kun, please, don’t stop” said Meredy as she felt great pleasure because Natsu started to move his hips up and down

This continued for half an hour and

“Natsu, honey” moaned Ultear as she felt her orgasm near

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as she felt her and Natsu’s orgasm near

A few moments later

“NATSU, HONEY, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she came inside on Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came around Natsu’s dick and Natsu came a few moments later filling the pinkie’s pussy with his cum

After they recovered Meredy and Ultear switched places

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as Natsu’s tongue started to lick her pussy

“Natsu, honey” moaned Ultear as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

Natsu felt great inside of Ultear’s wet pussy

Ultear started to bounce up and down on Natsu’s dick

Natsu licked Meredy’s pussy this way he made the girl feel pleasure

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Meredy as she felt so good because of Natsu’s licking her pussy making her moaning his name louder and louder

“Natsu, honey, you are so big inside of my pussy” said Ultear as she continued to ride Natsu’s dick and her big tits bounced as well

Ultear put Natsu’s hands on her big tits and Natsu started to squeeze her tits and pinching her nipples making her fell more pleasure

Natsu hips started to move up and down making Ultear scream from pleasure his name

“Natsu-kun, don’t stop” said Meredy as she felt great pleasure inside of her pussy as Natsu started now to suck her clitoris

“Natsu, honey, don’t stop” said Ultear as she felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure inside of her pussy because Natsu’s actions

Natsu kept fucking Ultear’s pussy and licking Meredy for a half an hour now

“Natsu-kun” moaned Meredy as she felt orgasm near

“Natsu, honey, let’s cum together” said Ultear as she felt her and Natsu’s orgasm near

After a few seconds

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Meredy as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU, HONEY, I AM COMING” said Ultear as she came around Natsu’s dick and her pussy milked Natsu’s cum from his dick making him cum inside her pussy filling her womb with his cum

After they finished coming and recovered, Meredy with Ultear were replaced by Rias and Erza on the bed as the two sisters went to Natsu’s location

“Natsu” moaned Erza as she felt Natsu’s tongue started to lick her pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

Natsu’s felt great inside of Rias’s pussy as Rias bounced up and down on his dick

Natsu’s tongue started to lick his friend’s pussy up and down making Erza’s grip his shoulders

Erza felt great pleasure from Natsu’s licking her wet pussy

“Natsu, your tongue is so good” said Erza as she felt Natsu’s talented tongue liking her pussy feeling wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun, you are so big inside of me” said Rias as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick and her tits did the same

Natsu felt great pleasure from Rias’s movements and he made Erza feel great pleasure because his tongue how was licking her pussy and now he was sucking Erza’s clitoris

Natsu started now to move his hips up and down making Rias moan louder his name

Rias put Natsu’s hands on her tits and Natsu started squeezing her big round tits as well as pinching her nipples

“Natsu, you truly know how to please a woman” said Erza as she felt so good inside of her pussy

“Natsu-kun, yes, squeeze my tits, pinch my nipples and fuck my pussy, make me feel great” said Rias as she felt incredible pleasure from Natsu’s actions

“Natsu, don’t you dare to stop” said Erza with her classic demanding tone

“Natsu-kun, please don’t stop” said Rias as she was kinder than her sister

Natsu continued to work on the two girls making them moan his name

After 30 minutes

“Natsu” moaned Erza as she was near orgasm

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as she was near orgasm as she felt that her lover was close as well

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she her pussy came around Natsu’s dick and Natsu came inside of Rias’s pussy filling her womb with his cum

After they finished coming and recovered, Rias switched places with Erza

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as Natsu tongue started to lick her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Erza as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

 Natsu started to lick Rias’s pussy as he felt Erza’s pussy around his dick making him feel good

Rias felt wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure inside of her pussy

Erza felt Natsu’s big dick spreading her pussy to maximum

“Natsu-kun, you make me feel so good” said Rias as Natsu’s tongue licked her pussy

“Natsu, you are so big” said Erza as she bounced up and down on Natsu’s dick and her tits bounced up and down as well

Natsu felt great inside of Erza’s pussy

After a while of licking Rias’s pussy, he decided to suck her clitoris making her moaned louder his name

“Natsu-kun, you are the best lover” said Rias as her mind was taken over by the pleasure she felt

“Natsu, keep going” said Erza as she felt great pleasure from her lover

Erza put Natsu’s hands on her tits, Natsu started to squeeze Erza’s tits and pinched her nipples

Natsu started to move his hips up and down matching Erza’s movements making her feel even better

Rias started to touch Natsu’s chest with her hands

“Just like that, Natsu-kun” said Rias as she was feeling immense pleasure on her lower region

“Just keep going” said Erza as she felt pleasure inside her pussy

Natsu was felling pleasure as well

Half an hour has passed since Erza, Natsu and Rias started to make love

“Natsu-kun” moaned Rias as her climax was near

“Natsu” moaned Erza as her climax was near and she felt that Natsu’s climax was here as well

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Rias as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s face

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Erza as she came around Natsu’s dick and Natsu came inside of Erza’s pussy feeing her womb with his cum

After they finished, Erza and Rias went to a chair to rest

“Ara ara, it seems it’s my time” said Akeno as she approached Natsu

“Yes, it is, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, even if we make love almost every night, I still want to make love with you more” said Akeno with a smile

“I feel the same way, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno’s neck

“Let’s start the love session” said Akeno as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick entering Akeno’s pussy

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt Natsu’s dick starting to penetrate her pussy

Natsu rolled over and started to fuck Akeno from above

“Natsu-kun, so good” said Akeno as Natsu fucked her pussy at a slow speed

“Akeno-chan, I feel good too” said Natsu as his hands were now squeezing her big round tits

Natsu’s dick fucked Akeno’s pussy as well his hands squeezed Akeno’s big tits

“Natsu-kun faster” said Akeno with desire in her eyes

“As you wish, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he started to fuck Akeno’s pussy faster

“Harder, fuck me harder, Natsu-kun” said Akeno with desire in her voice

“Your wish my command, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he fucked Akeno hard and fast now

Natsu’s hand started to pinch Akeno’s nipples as they continued to squeeze her tits

“Natsu-kun, suck my nipples” said Akeno and Natsu started to suck Akeno’s nipples

Natsu continued to suck Akeno’s nipples both at the same time, making her moan louder his name

They continued to fuck for half an hour

“Natsu-kun” moaned Akeno as she felt ready to cum

“Akeno-chan” moaned Natsu as he was ready to fill Akeno’s pussy with his cum

After a few moments

“NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING” said Akeno as she came around Natsu’s dick

“AKENO-CHAN, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Akeno’s pussy with his cum

After Natsu recovered, he fucked the girls’ asses in the same order he fucked them in their pussies

And they continued until the morning

**Lemon ends here**

With Mira and Lisanna

“Mira-nee, where is Natsu?” asked Lisanna as she and Mira were on the throne room, more precisely on the royal balcony

“He is with Akeno and the others having fun” said Mira as she looked at the city

“But why you didn’t send me there as well?” asked Lisanna

“Because I needed you to keep me company, sorry Lisanna” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I am glad to help you, Mira-nee” said Lisanna with a smile

“Did you and Natsu had a kiss under the mistletoe?” asked Lisanna

“Yes, we kissed under the mistletoe” said Mira as she remembered what happened a few hours ago

**Flashback with Natsu and Mira around midnight**

Mira and Natsu were kissing under the mistletoe

“Mira-chan, I love you so much” said Natsu as he kissed Mira under the mistletoe and he was dressed in a red royal outfit

“Natsu-kun, I love you more than anything in this world” said Mira as she kissed Natsu and she was dressed in a superb yellow dress

“Mira-chan, I am so happy that I am going to be a dad” said Natsu as he touched Mira’s belly

“I know, but not everyone is happy” said Mira remembering the nobles’ reaction when they announced the people from the Royall balcony

“Mira-chan, remember that the people, our people, were more than happy when we gave the news to them” said Natsu as he tried to make Mira relax

**Flashback inside of Flashback**

Natsu and Mira showed themselves at the royal balcony

The crowd was great and they were chanting the name of Natsu and Mira

The nobles weren’t happy about the love that Mira was receiving from the people

“My subjects, my queen and I have wonderful news for you” said Natsu and everybody stopped and listened to him

“I am pregnant” said Mira and the crowd said “Long live the queen” “Long live the emperor” and “Long live the prince”

Mira and Natsu kissed and the crowd applauded them

The nobles weren’t happy, but they congratulated Mira

The girls from Natsu’s harem congratulated Mira and each one of them wished that the next baby will be hers

**End of the Flashback inside of Flashback, but we are still in the flashback**

“Mira-chan, the opinion that really counts is the people’s not the nobles’ and the people love you” said Natsu with a big smile

“You are right, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed her king on the lips with passion

“Of course I am right, all I want is you to be happy” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips again

“You have always been there for me, Natsu-kun” said Mira with a smile

“And I will always be there for you, my queen” said Natsu as they kissed

“Go to your room, I prepared a surprise for you” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira-chan, love you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira and left

“Love you too” said Mira ‘Have fun’ thought Mira as she watched Natsu leave

**End of the flashback**

“So sweet” said Lisanna as she heard her sister’s story

“Yes, Natsu-kun always knows what to say to make me feel good” said Mira as she looked at the sunrise

“It looks a new day started” said Lisanna

“Yes, it looks like that” said Mira

After a few minutes

“Let’s go to see what Natsu-kun is doing” said Mira with a smile

“Let’s go” said Lisanna as she and Mira left and went to Natsu’s quarters

With Natsu, Mira, Lisanna and Akeno

“Natsu” said Lisanna as she kissed Natsu

“Natsu-kun” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Mira-chan, Lisanna, Natsu-kun and I are going to have breakfast, if you want, you could join?” said Akeno with a smile

“I will” said Mira

“I would like to, but I can’t, I have to go with Meredy” said Lisanna as she left

“Natsu-kun, did you have fun?” asked Mira

“Yes, thank you, Mira-chan” said Natsu with a smile

After that the went to have breakfast

Natsu spend his day with Akeno and Mira the three of them had fun all day

At night, after the dinner, they made love, the three of them

After the love session

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep on Natsu’s left

“I love you too, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno’s forehead

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I love you, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

After that, the three of them slept until the next morning

That is all, until next time 


	22. Dungeon love <<Esdeath >>

**A king’s harem chapter 22 (Dungeon love <<Esdeath >>)**

 

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

3 Cana (Chapter 23)

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish (Chapter 24 and Chapter 26 with Dimaria)

9 Dimaria (Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 with Brandish)

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Capitan of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Irina – vice Capitan of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu made love with Akeno, Irene, Erza, Rias, Ur, Ultear and Meredy in the New Year’s Eve, he kissed Mira under the mistletoe as well. Mira and Lisanna talked about how Mira and Natsu told the people about her pregnancy, making the people very happy with the arrival of the new prince or princess. After that, Mira Natsu and Akeno spend all day and night together. Let’s see what is happening now

With Mira, Akeno and Natsu at Natsu’s office

“So, Lucy and Juvia decided to stay a little more” said Natsu as he worked on his paper work

“Yes, that is what they said to me” said Akeno as she and Mira sat on the other side of the office watching Natsu work and helping him when he needed

“Interesting” said Natsu as he continued to work

“I understand why Lucy, but why Juvia will decide to stay so far from Gray?” said Mira as she put her finger on her chin

“All I know is that Juvia is a little upset, that is all that she told me” said Akeno as she looked at her two companions

“Sure Gray did something very bad and made her upset” said Natsu as he looked a bit angry

“We will found out when she tells us, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she and Akeno kissed him on the cheeks

“I guess you are right, Mira-chan, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he watched Akeno and Mira approaching the door

“Where are you two going?” said Natsu with a smile

“I have some training with Rias” said Akeno with a smile

“And I have to talk with Esdeath, she said she need something from me and I think all of us know what that may be” said Mira as she and Akeno left Natsu alone in his office to finish his work

‘I hope Juvia will be ok’ thought Natsu as he continued his work

With Mira and Esdeath

“Esdeath, did you want to see me?” asked Mira as she approached Esdeath as she was watching the flowers in the palace garden

“Yes, Your Majesty” said Esdeath as she bowed to Mira

“What is that you want” said Mira as she knew what Esdeath wanted, but she felt so powerful when she was asked to mark a girl as Natsu’s mate

“I want to become His Majesty’s New Mate” said Esdeath with a smile

“Ok, I will mark you” said Mira as she bit Esdeath’s neck and gave her the mating mark

“Thank you Mira, or should I address you as Your Majesty” said Esdeath

“No, Mira is fine and have fun with Natsu-kun today” said Mira as she left Esdeath alone

With Natsu at his office

Natsu was working in his office when he heard a knock on his door

“Enter” said Natsu as he watched who entered and it was Grayfia

“Your Majesty, Lady Esdeath needs you in her dungeon” said Grayfia

“Ok, I will go, you can leave” said Natsu and Grayfia left after she bowed to him

Natsu also left and went to Esdeath’s dungeon

With Natsu and Esdeath in her dungeon

“Welcome, Your Majesty” said Esdeath as she was dressed in her military uniform

“It is something that you want, Esdeath?” asked Natsu as he looked at the dungeon that he was in at the moment and he saw a few chains on the wall, also he saw a table

“I want a kiss since I love you from that day we met because you showed me that even a monster like me can be loved and have friends” said Esdeath with a smile

“And I said that everyone deserves a second chance, also I love you Esdeath because you are strong and beautiful” said Natsu as he kissed Esdeath on the lips

Esdeath took the kiss as an opportunity and chained Natsu’s hands to the walls

**Lemon starts here**

“Esdeath, what are you doing?” asked Natsu as he saw Esdeath chaining his feet as well

“I thought this would be fun, Natsu, I will chain you and entertain you, than you will chin me and entertain me, what do you say?” said Esdeath with a sexy smile

“I agree, this could be fun, but you surprised me, that’s all” said Natsu as he saw Esdeath stroking his dick through his pants, using her hand and making him hard and ready

“Let’s see what you have here” said Esdeath as she took Natsu’s dick out of his pants

Esdeath admired Natsu’s dick and then

“You are very big, Natsu” said Esdeath as she sat on a chair in front of Natsu and took off her boots

“Thank you, Esdeath” said Natsu as he felt now Esdeath’s feet stroking his dick

Esdeath stroked Natsu’s dick with both of her feet as she sat on the chair

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he started to feel good

“Do you like what I am doing to you, Natsu?” said Esdeath as she stroked Natsu’s dick with her feet faster

“Yes, very much” said Natsu as he felt great pleasure from his new lover

“Know that you will be free from these chains only when you have come three times” said Esdeath with a sadistic smile

“Ok, I have understood” said Natsu as he understood what Esdeath wanted

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

“I know you want to cum, so cum already, or should I stop and not let you cum?” said Esdeath as she stroked Natsu’s dick faster and faster with her feet

“Esdeath, please don’t do that” said Natsu

“Ok, I will not do that, I will let you cum” said Esdeath as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

After a few more strokes

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Esdeath’s feet

After Natsu recovered, Esdeath put the chair away and walk to him

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt Esdeath’s hand stroking his dick

“If you liked what I did to you with my feet, I had a feeling that you will also like my hand” said Esdeath as her other hand opened Natsu’s shirt and play with his abs

“I am not liking, I am loving it, Esdeath” said Natsu as he felt so good because Esdeath’s actions

“I am glad you love what I am doing to you right now” said Esdeath as she increased the rhythm, as she stroked Natsu’s dick and she kissed his neck

“I feel so good, Esdeath” said Natsu as his mind was in heaven although his body was in a dungeon

“This will make you feel even greater” said Esdeath as she stroked Natsu’s dick as fast she could

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt his second release here

“I know you are close to cum, so cum on my hand” said Esdeath as she licked Natsu’s neck

After a few seconds

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Esdeath’s hand

After Natsu recovered

“Let’s see how much you are going to like this” said Esdeath as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her mouth and started to suck it

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt Esdeath’s mouth on his dick

Esdeath started to suck Natsu’s dick slowly, making him moan her name

“I feel so good, Esdeath, but go a little faster, please” said Natsu as he watched Esdeath suck his dick at slow speed

Esdeath did as Natsu told her to do and sucked his dick at medium speed now

“Esdeath, you can go even faster, if you want, it will be great” said Natsu, despite the fact that he was chained, he felt amazing

Esdeath started to suck Natsu’s dick faster and faster, with each try leaving a trail of saliva on the dick, as she deep troth her troth with his dick

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming inside of the blue-haired girl’s mouth

After a few more moments

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Esdeath’s mouth

After Natsu recovered and Esdeath ate all of his cum

“Is time for us to switch places” said Esdeath as she freed Natsu and put herself in his place

“If that is you want, let’s do this” said Natsu as he closed the chains around Esdeath’s hands and feet

“You can do what you want with my body, Natsu” said Esdeath as Natsu approached her

“Don’t worry, I will do that and more” said Natsu as his hands traveled all over Esdeath’s body

Natsu than opened her top uniform exposing her blue bra that contained her big tits

“Let’s see what you have here” said Natsu as he dispatched Esdeath’s bra leaving her tits on plain sight

“I see that you like what you see” said Esdeath as she watched Natsu as he admired her big round but firm tits and her pink erected nipples

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s left hand squeezing her left tit and his mouth sucking her right tit

After a few minutes of sucking Esdeath’s left tit and squeezing her right tit, Natsu switched and sucked Esdeath’s right as he squeezed her left tit

“Natsu, so good” said Esdeath as she felt her panties getting wet from Natsu’s actions

Natsu kept switching between Esdeath’s tits as he sucked her nipples and his hands were pinching her nipples as well as squeezing her tits

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she was close to nirvana

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as her pussy released her juices inside of her panties

After Esdeath recovered, Natsu took off Esdeath’s skirt and her blue panties, but because she was chained, both her skirt and panties were left at her medium thighs

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s finger entering her virgin pussy

“I see that you like being finger fucked” said Natsu as his other hand squeezed Esdeath’s tits

Natsu’s finger entered and exited Esdeath’s pussy making her feel good

“Natsu, give me more, please” said Esdeath as she wanted more from Natsu

“As you wish, my ice dragon” said Natsu as his other hand pinched Esdeath’s nipples now

Natsu added a second finger to Esdeath’s pussy, making her feel even greater than before

“Just like that, Natsu” said Esdeath as she felt pleasure like never before in her life

“I am glad you liked it” said Natsu as his tongue liked Esdeath’s tits

Natsu continued to finger fuck Esdeath with two fingers for a while now, until she wanted more

“Natsu, please, I want to cum, put one more finger inside of my pussy, please” said Esdeath as she wanted to cum right now

“Your wish, my command” said Natsu as he put a third finger inside of Esdeath’s pussy and his mouth sucked both of Esdeath’s nipples at the same time

After a few minutes of receiving this treatment

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she was close of her second orgasm today

After a few more seconds

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as she came around Natsu’s fingers

After Esdeath recovered and Natsu licked all of her juices from his fingers

“You taste good, I want more” said Natsu as he kneeled before Esdeath and started to lick her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her pussy

Natsu’s tongue licked Esdeath’s pussy and his hands squeezed her big tits

“Natsu, so good” said Esdeath as she felt good from Natsu’s licking her pussy and squeezing her tits

Natsu licked her pussy up and down also from left to right making her moan his name louder and louder

Esdeath tried to squeeze Natsu’s head between her thighs, but she can’t because the chain that kept her legs spread

Natsu sucked now Esdeath’s clitoris, making her feel much better

“Natsu, keep going I feel so good, it feels that like my pussy is on fire” said Esdeath as she felt so good in her lower area

Natsu sucked Esdeath’s clitoris and licked her pussy faster also squeezed and pinched her nipples to make her cum

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she was close to cum

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s mouth

After Esdeath finished coming

Natsu put his dick at Esdeath’s pussy and looked her in the eyes

“Go forward and don’t be gentle” said Esdeath

“Ok, if this is what you want” said Natsu as he thrusted his dick inside of Esdeath’s pussy breaking her hymen and taking away her virginity

Esdeath screamed of pleasure and pain at the same time as blood liked out of her pussy

“Faster, fuck me faster, Natsu” said Esdeath and Natsu started to thrust in and out of her pussy at fast speed

“Esdeath, you are so tight” said Natsu as he was fucking Esdeath’s pussy with his dick and his hands were now squeezing Esdeath’s tits

“So good, Natsu, I feel so good” said Esdeath between moans

“I feel the same as you, Esdeath” said Natsu

“I love you, Natsu” said Esdeath as she kissed him on the lips

“I love you, Esdeath” said Natsu as he kissed her back

After almost half an hour of fucking

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she was close of coming

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming as well

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as she came around Natsu’s dick forcing him to release his cum inside of her pussy

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came as well inside of Esdeath’s pussy

After they recovered

Natsu unlocked the chains from Esdeath’s feet, by doing that, Esdeath’s skirt and panties fell to the floor and Natsu put Esdeath’s feet on his shoulders as his dick entered again her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy again

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt Esdeath’s tight pussy around his dick

Natsu started to thrust in and out Esdeath’s pussy as her tits bounced wildly

“I feel great, Natsu, keep fucking me like that” said Esdeath as she was feeling great

“I feel the same as you, Esdeath” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out Esdeath’s pussy

“Faster, fuck me faster, Natsu” said Esdeath as she wanted more from her lover

“As you wish, my ice queen” said Natsu as he started to fuck Esdeath faster

As Natsu fucked Esdeath’s pussy faster for almost 25 minutes

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Nirvana near

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt close of coming as well

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as her pussy came around Natsu’s dick

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came deep inside of Esdeath’s pussy

After they recovered, Natsu unchained Esdeath completely and led her to a table

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her from behind as her tits and face were against the table

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he started to fuck Esdeath from behind

Natsu fucked Esdeath’s pussy from behind as his dick entered completely her pussy and almost exited completely as well

“Natsu, please play with my ass” said Esdeath as she was penetrated by Natsu with great speed

“As you wish” said Natsu as his hands played with Esdeath’s big ass

“Do you like my body, Natsu?” asked Esdeath between moans

“You have a great ass and wonderful tits, Esdeath” said Natsu as he continued

“Thank you! You have also a great body” said Esdeath as she was continued to be fucked by Natsu

“Thank you, Esdeath” said Natsu as he continued his work on the girl in front of him

“If fell so damn good, Natsu, please keep going” said Esdeath as she was in heaven right now

“I will not planning to stop until we are both satisfied” said Natsu as he played with Esdeath’s ass cheeks

After half an hour

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Esdeath’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt ready to cum as well

After a few moments

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Esdeath’s pussy

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Esdeath as she came around Natsu’s dick

After they recovered

“Natsu, I want you to fuck me in my ass” said Esdeath as she wanted Natsu to take her last virginity

“As you wish” said Natsu as he started to fuck Esdeath ass with his hard dick

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt Natsu’s dick inside of her ass

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick squeezed by Esdeath’s tight ass

“Start fucking me fast and hard” said Esdeath as Natsu fucked her slowly

“If this is what you want, this is what you get” said Natsu as he started to fuck Esdeath hard and fast

“So good” said Esdeath as she felt immense pleasure

“Yeah, I feel good too” said Natsu as he fucked Esdeath in the ass and his hands played with her ass checks

“Natsu, slap my ass” said Esdeath as she wanted to feel pain as well as pleasure

“As you wish” said Natsu as he started to slap Esdeath’s ass

“So good, I like pain mixed with pleasure” said Esdeath as her pussy became wetter and wetter by each second

“I can tell because your ass has tightened up right after I started to slap your ass” said Natsu as he continued to slap Esdeath’s ass and making it red with the form of his palm

After half an hour of being fucked in the ass and slapped by Natsu, made Esdeath and Natsu, who was fucking her, close of coming

“Esdeath” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to explode inside of Esdeath’s ass

“Natsu” moaned Esdeath as she felt ready to cum as well

After a few seconds

“ESDEATH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Esdeath’s ass

“NATSU, I AM COMING’ said Esdeath as she came and her pussy juices landed on the wood table

After they recovered

“I think this is enough” said Natsu as he got dressed

“I agree with you” said Esdeath as she got dressed as well

**Lemon ends here**

After Natsu got dressed he went to his office and finished his work

With Natsu and Mira, on the road to his room

“Natsu-kun, did you have fun with Esdeath?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, I had my queen, by the way, how was these days as my official queen?” asked Natsu with a smile

“It was great, but what matters to me is that you love me, not my position” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I see you two are having fun” said Akeno who was resting against Natsu’s door

“We are, but you are also invited” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Let’s go in” said Mira and the three of the had dinner

After the dinner, Natsu made love with Akeno, Mira said she wanted to stay out of making love with Natsu because she doesn’t want something to happen to the baby

After Natsu and Akeno finished making love, Mira came and the three of the slept together, but not until

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time


	23. Drunk in love <<Cana >>

**A king’s harem chapter 23 (Drunk in love <<Cana >>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

8 Brandish (Chapter 24 and Chapter 26 with Dimaria)

9 Dimaria (Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 with Brandish)

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Heine Lunasea

Juliet Sun

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time, Natsu mated with his new mate, Esdeath, in her dungeon, at the palace and after that, he went to his office to finish his work. After the work, he had dinner with Akeno and Mira, made love with Akeno because Mira wanted to protect the baby. After the love making session, Mira came back and slept with Natsu and Akeno, until the morning. Let’s see what is happening now

With Mira and Cana after breakfast

“Mira, hic, I think is my time to become Natsu’s mate” said Cana as she took a sip from her drink

“You are right, Cana, but what took you so long to ask me to make you Natsu’s mate?” said Mira with a smile

“I was busy with drinking, hic” said Cana as she took another sip from her drink

“Haha, just typical for you, Cana” said Mira as she giggled at Cana’s answer

“Are you going to make me, hic, Natsu’s mate or not, Mira” said Cana

“Yes, I was just having a little fun” said Mira as she approached Cana

“Do it already” said Cana as she became impatient

“I will do it right now” said Mira as she bit Cana’s neck, making her Natsu’s mate

“Thank you, hic, Mira” said Cana

“Cana, you know you have to mate with Natsu-kun today” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, I will wait for him in the wine cellar” said Cana as she left Mira alone and left for the wine cellar

“Guess I will have to go and tell Natsu-kun now” said Mira as she went towards Natsu’s office

With Mira and Natsu, at Natsu’s office, after Mira’s discussion with Cana

When Mira arrived at Natsu’s office, they kissed and after the kiss Mira took a sit in front of Natsu

“Mira-chan, how are you feeling today?” said Natsu as he looked at his queen

“I am feeling ok, the morning sickness is not here yet, Natsu-kun” said Mira with a smile

“If you need anything from me or from another person tell me and it will be done” said Natsu with a smile

“I don’t need anything, Natsu-kun, but I want you to go to the wine cellar and meet your new mate there” said Mira with a smile

“If is the wine cellar it must be Cana” said Natsu with a big smile

“You guessed, now go” said Mira as she didn’t like that Natsu’s guessed

“I will go, but you go to your quarters and rest with Akeno-chan, I don’t want you to work, Erza will take your work from now on” said Natsu as he and Mira left the office

“Ok, if this will make you feel better, I will do as you want” said Mira with a smile

Mira and Natsu went to different directions, Natsu went to the wine cellar and Mira went to her room and stayed there with Akeno

On Natsu’s road to the wine cellar, he met Erza and told her to take Mira’s job as his advisor during her pregnancy

With Cana and Natsu at the wine cellar

“Natsu, hic, so you finally have arrived, hic, what took you so long?” said Cana as she sat on a wine barrel

“I had some business with Mira-chan and Erza, but for now you have my full attention” said Natsu as he approached Cana

“I love you, Natsu, because you were there for everyone when they needed you” said Cana as she was dressed in a black bra and black pants  

“I love you, Cana, because you are strong and beautiful, not to mention an awesome card user” said Natsu as he and Cana were not in front of each other, only a few centimeters apart

“I want a kiss, Natsu” said Cana as her lips approached Natsu’s lips

“I will give you a kiss and more” said Natsu as he kissed Cana on the lips for the first time

Natsu as Cana kissed for a while, as his hands reached for Cana’s ass and squeezed

After a few moments of kissing, Natsu and Cana broke the kiss because they needed to breath

“That was amazing, you are a good kisser Natsu” said Cana as she loved how Natsu kissed her

“You are also great, Cana” said Natsu as he loved kissing Cana

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu started to squeeze Cana’s tits through her bra, making her moan his name

“If you want to squeeze my tits, at least open my bra, Natsu” said Cana between moans

“Then, I will do it now” said Natsu as his hands traveled to Cana’s back and opened her bra

Cana’s bra was tossed to the floor and Natsu admire Cana’s big round tits as well her pink erected nipples

“I see that you like what you see, hic, Natsu” said Cana as she saw the desire in Natsu’s eyes

“I love what I am seeing” said Natsu as he was having lust in his eyes

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt Natsu’s mouth sucking her tits

Natsu’s mouth sucked Cana’s left tit as his hand squeezed her right tit

“So good, Natsu, keep going” said Cana as she was feeling more pleasure than she had expected

After a few minutes, Natsu’s hand changed from Cana’s left tit to her right, as his other hand squeezed her left tit

“Natsu, give me more” said Cana after a few more minutes

“As you wish” said Natsu as he left Cana’s right tit out of his mouth for a few seconds, only to start later sucking both her nipples, as his both hands were squeezing her tits

After a half an hour of this treatment

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was close of coming

After a few more moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Cana as she came and her pussy juices landed on her panties

After Cana recovered, she took off all of Natsu’s clothes leaving him nude

“Wow, you are so big, Natsu” said Cana as she admired Natsu’s dick

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt Cana’s hand stroking his dick

“You like that, big boy?” said Cana as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, Cana, faster and harder, please” said Natsu between moans

“Of course, Natsu” said Cana as she stroked Natsu’s dick faster and harder

“Cana, your soft hand feels so good” said Natsu as he was feeling pleasure from Cana’s actions

“I am glad that you like what I am doing to you” said Cana as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“Cana, please, don’t stop” said Natsu as he watched Cana take a sip of alcohol from her bottle with her left hand as her right hand was still stroking his dick

“Hic, I will not stop, not until you cum, Natsu” said Cana as she put her wine bottle on a barrel

After some time

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

After a few moments

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Cana’s hand

After Natsu recovered, he took off Cana’s pants and panties

Natsu admired Cana’s body for a few seconds as he watched her big tits and her wet virgin pussy

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt one of the Natsu’s fingers entering her pussy

“You like that, Cana, don’t you?” said Natsu as he continued to finger fuck Cana’s pussy using a single finger

“Yes, very much” said Cana between moans

“Should I add more or keep it like this?” asked Natsu as she knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Cana

“Please, Natsu, give me more” said Cana and Natsu added a second finger to her pussy as well his other hand started to squeeze her tits

“Natsu, so good, but I want more” said Cana between moans

“As and you shall receive” said Natsu as he added a third finger to Cana’s pussy as his mouth sucked Cana’s both nipples

“Just like that, Natsu, please, don’t stop” said Cana and Natsu didn’t stop, he continued his work on his new mate

After a half an hour

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was almost in nirvana

After a few more seconds

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Cana as she came on Natsu hand and after he took his hand out he ate all of her pussy juices

“You taste good, I want more” said Natsu as he started to lick Cana’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her pussy

Natsu’s started to lick Cana’s pussy with passion and his hands were now squeezing her big tits

“So good” said Cana as she was being eaten by Natsu

Natsu continued to lick Cana’s pussy from up to down and from left to right

“Natsu, I have something for you” said Cana as she put some wine on her pussy

Natsu drank the wine that was put by Cana on her pussy and after he finished with the drinking he started to suck her clitoris and to pinch her nipples

“Natsu, please don’t stop” said Cana as she bit her lips

Natsu continued to eat Cana’s pussy for almost half an hour

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was ready to cum

After a few more minutes

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Cana as she came on Natsu’s mouth

After Cana recovered, she put Natsu’s dick inside of her mouth and started to suck him

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt Cana’s mouth around his dick

Cana started to suck Natsu’s dick at slow speed, leaving a trail of saliva on his dick

“Cana, please, can you increase the speed?” said Natsu as he closed his eyes to feel the pleasure

Cana started to suck Natsu’s dick at medium speed now

“Cana, so good” said Natsu as he was feeling better and better

Cana deep trothed herself with Natsu’s dick

“Cana, please, go faster” said Natsu as he felt more pleasure from Cana’s movements  

Cana sucked Natsu’s dick at fast speed now

After more than 20 minutes of being sucked by Canna, Natsu reached his limit

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few more seconds

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Cana’s mouth

After Natsu’s recovered, Cana put Natsu’s dick between her tits and moved her tits up and down

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick between Cana’s tits

“Do you like this, Natsu” said Cana as she moved the tits up and down

“Very much, please continue” said Natsu as he felt very much pleasure from Cana’s tits job

After a few minutes of having his dick between Cana’s tits, Natsu took a wine bottle and poured some wine on Cana’s tits

Cana started to lick the wine from her tits and Natsu’s dick

“Cana, you are so good” said Natsu as he felt Cana started to suck his dick head

Natsu continued to purr wine on Cana’s tits as she continued to suck his dick head and move her tits up and down on his dick for half an hour

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few moments

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Cana’s mouth

After Natsu finished coming, Cana laid on the floor

“Natsu, take me, but please be gentle” said Cana as she spread her legs for Natsu

“Ok, I will be gentle” said Natsu as he put his dick on Cana’s pussy

Natsu pushed his dick inside Cana’s pussy until he reached her hymen

“Cana, this will hurt, but I will be as gentle as I can” said Natsu as he pushed forward

“Ok” said Cana as she felt Natsu’s dick tearing apart her hymen and taking her virginity

Natsu waited for Cana to get used to the pain, as the blood from her hymen being destroyed licked out of her pussy

After a few minutes

“You can move now, Natsu” said Cana as the pain was gone now

“I will start to move slowly” said Natsu as he started to move his hips up and down at slow speed

After a few minutes

“So good, Natsu, hic, you can move faster now” said Cana as her hands moved all around Natsu’s back

“As you wish, Cana” said Natsu as he started to fuck Cana at fast speed now

“Harder, faster, Natsu” said Cana after a few minutes

“I will go as fast and hard as I can” said Natsu as he fucked Cana as fast he could as his hands were squeezing her tits and pinching her nipples

After a few more minutes

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was close of coming

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a moments

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Cana as she came around Natsu’s dick

“CANA, I AM CMOING” said Natsu as he came inside Cana’s pussy

After they recovered, Natsu carried Cana to a nearby wall, put her back against the wall and he thrusted in and out her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her pussy

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he was thrusting in and out her pussy as his right hand was holding her thigh

Natsu continued to thrust in and out of Cana’s pussy as his left hand squeezed her tits

“Natsu, hic, I feel great” said Cana as she took another sip of her drink

“I feel good too, but why are you drinking, even now??” asked Natsu as he continued to fuck his lover

“Because it feels great being fucked by you and to drink at the same time” said Cana as she continued to feel good from Natsu’s actions

“If this is what you like, I will not be against it” said Natsu as he continued his work on the brunet card mage

Cana was feeling great being fucked at maximum speed by Natsu, having a good drink and the cold wall behind her added even more pleasure to her

Natsu was feeling good being inside Cana’s pussy made him feel only pleasure

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was close of her climax

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt his climax near

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Cana as she came around Natsu’s dick

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Cana’s pussy

After they recovered, Cana pushed Natsu on the ground and started to ride him

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt Cana started to ride him as he felt his dick inside Cana’s tight pussy

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she started to ride Natsu and she felt Natsu’s big dick inside of her pussy

Natsu started to squeeze Cana’s tits as he watched the bounce for a few minutes

“Cana, you are so tight” said Natsu as he felt fantastic inside of Cana’s pussy

“That is because you are so big” said Cana as she continued to bounce up and down on Natsu’s dick

Natsu started to lick Cana’s tits thing that got Cana an idea

“Why don’t you lick something better” said Cana as she poured some wine on her tits

Natsu licked the wine from Cana’s tits

“You were right, alcohol and sex is a good combination” said Natsu as he continued to lick Cana’s tits

“I hope you will not become an alcoholic, not that I will mind, but Mira will kill me if I turn you in to an alcoholic like me” said Cana as she continued her riding on Natsu’s dick

“Don’t worry, I will not do such a thing” said Natsu as he finished his licking on Cana’s tits

After half of hour

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she was ready to cum as well

After a few more minutes

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Cana’s pussy making her cum as well

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Cana as she came around Natsu’s dick and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After they recovered, Cana went into all fours

“Come on, Natsu, hic take my ass too” said Cana as she wiggled her ass at him

“As you wish, Cana” said Natsu as he approached Cana from behind

Natsu pushed his dick inside Cana’s virgin ass

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt the tightness of Cana’s ass

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt Natsu’s big dick entering her ass

Natsu started to thrust in and out Cana’s ass at slow speed

“So big” said Cana as she felt immense pleasure from Natsu fucking her ass

“So tight” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Cana’s ass

Natsu started to fuck Cana’s ass at medium speed

“So good” said Natsu as he played with Cana’s big ass cheeks

“Yes, but I want more” said Cana as she was a little frustrated because she can’t drink now in this position

Natsu started now to fuck Cana’s ass at fast speed as his hands were playing with her ass

“Cana, this is what you wanted” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Cana’s ass

“Yes, please don’t stop” said Cana as she felt only pleasure now

“I will not stop” said Natsu as he continued his work on Cana

“Good” said Cana as she loved Natsu’s answer and actions

After almost half an hour

“Cana” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to cum

“Natsu” moaned Cana as she felt her wet pussy ready to explode

After a few moments

“CANA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside Cana’s ass

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Cana as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After the recovered

“I think it is enough for today” said Natsu as he got a nod from Cana and the two of them got dressed up and Natsu left the wine cellar

**Lemon ends here**

With Natsu, Nadjenda, Irina and Xenovia, in his office, after he and Cana finished their love making

“You called us, Your Majesty” said Nadjenda as she Xenovia and Irina were in stand up position in front of Natsu

“Yes, you are in charge of security or not?” said Natsu with a serious tone

“Yes, we are” said Xenovia professionally

“Good, I want you three and your subordinated to take care of the queen during her pregnancy, if something happens to her, or my child, **_you three will answer with your life_** , am I clear?” said Natsu as he stood up

“Yes, Your Majesty, the queen will be safe in our hands, Your Majesty doesn’t have to worry” said Irina

“Good, you can leave me alone now” said Natsu the three guards bowed and left Natsu’s office

After that, Natsu finished his work fast and went to Mira

With Mira and Natsu

Natsu went to Mira’s room, they stayed there a minute or two, but Mira decided to move to Natsu’s room

Natsu was now with Mira in his room, they were sitting on the bed

“Mira-chan, I love you so much” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you more” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips as well

“Did you have fun with Cana today?” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, I had fun, but we need to…..” Natsu wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Akeno who arrived with dinner

“Let’s eat dinner, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Mira at the same time

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Akeno and Mira had dinner

After dinner, he made love with Akeno

After the love making with Akeno, Mira and Natsu

Natsu was on his bed, with Akeno on his left and Mira on his right

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time

 


	24. Let me settle my debt <<Brandish>>

**A king’s harem chapter 24 (Let me settle my debt <<Brandish>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

**8 Brandish (Chapter 26 with Dimaria)**

9 Dimaria (Chapter 25 and Chapter 26 with Brandish)

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – need a job at Alvarez for her

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Heine Lunasea

Juliet Sun

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu has made love with Cana in the wine cellar after she was marked by Mira. After finishing his work at the office, Natsu had dinner with Akeno and Mira. After the dinner, he made love with Akeno. Then he, Akeno and Mira slept together until the morning. Let’s see what is happening next:

With Mira and Brandish after breakfast

“Mira, I want to became His Majesty’s mate, don’t forget that you owe me your life since I saved you from Augustus’s blast, so make me Natsu’s mate” said Brandish with a demanding tone

“I will make you Natsu’s mate, you didn’t have to blackmail me, you just had to ask” said Mira as she bit Brandish’s neck making her Natsu’s mate

“Thank you” said Brandish as she wanted to leave

“You have to tell Natsu-kun” said Mira with a smile

“I will, don’t worry” said Brandish with a smile as she left Mira alone

With Natsu in his office

Natsu, so far today, had breakfast with his both alpha mates, Akeno and Mira, as for after breakfast, he went straight to his office

Natsu was working on his paper work as he heard a knock on his door

“Enter” said Natsu with a smile

“Your Majesty, Lady Brandish said that I should give this to His Majesty” said Grayfia with a smile as she gave Natsu a letter from Brandish

“Thank you, Grayfia, you can live” said Natsu as he took the letter

“I will live than, Your Majesty” said Grayfia as she bowed and left

‘Let’s read this letter’ thought Natsu as he saw red lipstick on the letter

Natsu opened the letter and “Dear Natsu, I am waiting for you at the pool, for you to pay your debt because I saved your life and your queen’s. With love, your new mate, Brandish”

After reading the letter, Natsu left his office and went to the pool

With Natsu and Brandish at the pool

When Natsu arrived at the pool he saw Brandish on a long chair dressed only in her bikini top and bottom

“Welcome, Natsu” said Brandish as she greeted him with a smile

“Brandish, I see that you look as lovely as always” said Natsu as he admired the emerald-haired girl’s body

“Thank you, Natsu, you look hot as well” said Brandish as she looked at Natsu and he was dressed only in a pair of red boxers

“Thank you, Brandish, in the letter you said something about a debt that I should pay to you and that you are now my mate as well” said Natsu as he approached Brandish and he saw that Brandish was already marked by Mira as his new mate

“Mira marked me as your new mate since I saved you and your queen, I want you to fuck the best pussy that Alvarez has to offer” said Brandish as she walked over to Natsu

“Well, I will do that, but first, tell me why did you become my mate?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Because you are hot, handsome and you defeated Acnologia and Zeref” said Brandish as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

“You are beautiful and strong Brandish. I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Brandish on the lips

“And I love you” said Brandish as she kissed Natsu on the lips as well

**Lemon starts here**

After kissing Natsu on the lips, Brandish took a few steps back, unclipped her bra and let it fall on the ground

Natsu saw Brandish’s big round tits and her pink nipples, as he was about to ask her what she was doing, he saw her dropping her panties to the ground as well, Natsu saw Brandish’s pussy for a few seconds

SPLASH

Natsu saw Brandish entering to the pool

“If you want me, come and take me” said Brandish with a smile as she floated with her face up, making a sign of come here with her hand, as for Natsu, he could clearly see her pussy and tits

“Believe me, I will” said Natsu as he let his boxers fall to the ground and entered to the water

‘Natsu is so big’ thought Brandish, but her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu entering the water

SPLASH

“Now I got you” said Natsu as he caught Brandish and kissed her on the lips

As they kissed, both stood up in the pool, Natsu wanted to stay like that for a little more, but Brandish had other plans

As Natsu stood in the pool, Brandish put her legs around Natsu’s waist, so her tits reached his face

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s tongue licking her nipples making them erected

Natsu licked Brandish’s left nipple and after a few moments he switched to her right nipple

“Yes, Natsu, like that, lick my nipples, baby” said Brandish with lust in her voice

Natsu kept licking Brandish’s nipples and brought great pleasure to her

“Yes, baby, like that, keep licking my pink erected nipples” said Brandish with lust and desire as she run her hand through Natsu’s pink hair

After a while of licking Brandish’s nipples, Natsu started to suck her nipples

“That is even better, suck my big tits, honey” said Brandish as she felt her pussy very hot at the moment

Natsu’s mouth started to suck Brandish’s left tit as his hand started to squeeze Brandish’s right tit

“Natsu, please give my tits equal treatment” said Brandish as she wanted Natsu to switch between her tits

Natsu did as he was told and switched, he was sucking Brandish’s right tit and squeezing her left tit

After a few minutes, Natsu decided to finish her up and put both of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck both her tits at the same time, as his hands were squeezing her tits

“Natsu, please don’t stop” moaned Brandish as she was getting close of coming

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came and her pussy juices mixed with the water in the pool

After she recovered, Brandish stayed on her feet in front of Natsu

Natsu put his fingers on Brandish’s wet pussy

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s finger entering her pussy

“Did you like that, Brady” said Natsu as he started to finger fuck his new mate

“Yes, Natsu, I love it” said Brandish as she kissed Natsu’s neck

As Natsu’s finger started to enter and exit Brandish’s pussy, he felt that his lover’s pussy became even wetter

“Natsu, please, give me more” said Brandish as she licked Natsu’s neck

“Ask and you shall receive, Brandy” said Natsu as he added a second finger inside Brandish’s pussy and his hands started to squeeze her big round tits

“You are such a good lover, I see why so many girls had fallen in love with you” said Brandish as her hands traveled along Natsu’s back

Natsu’s two fingers fucked Brandish’s pussy hard and fast, as his other hand squeezed her tits

“Natsu, give me more” said Brandish as she wanted more from her new lover

“Anything for my mate” said Natsu as he put the third finger inside of her pussy

After Natsu put the third finger inside of Brandish’s pussy, he started to suck both her nipples at the same time

“Natsu, I am about to cum” moaned Brandish as she felt very hot inside of her pussy

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came around Natsu’s fingers

After Brandish recovered, Natsu than swam her to the edge of the pool and pulled her out of water

After Natsu pulled Brandish out of the water, he started to eat her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her

Natsu’s tongue started to lick Brandish’s pussy and making Brandish feel more and more pleasure

“Just like that, Natsu” said Brandish as she put her hands on Natsu’s head

Natsu kept licking her pussy as he was pushed deeper inside of her thighs area

“Yes, Natsu, lick my pussy and please squeeze my tits, make me feel more pleasure than anything my life” said Brandish as she put Natsu’s hands on her tits

Natsu’s tongue continued to lick Brandish’s pussy as his hands were squeezing her tits

“You are so good at pleasing a woman” said Brandish as she felt very much pleasure from her lover’s movements

Natsu’s mouth started to suck her clitoris and also lick her pussy lips, as for his hands, they were pinching and squeezing her tits

“Natsu, please don’t stop, I am going to climax soon” moaned Brandish as she felt close of climaxing at every moment now

After a few seconds

“NATSU, I AM COING” said Brandish as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth

“You taste delicious” said Natsu with a smile of lust on his face

After recovering, Brandish entered the water again

“My time to please you” said Brandish with a lusty smile

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s ass on his erected dick as the girl moved her ass up and down

“I see that you like this, Natsu, that I shall make things even better” said Brandish as she used her magic to make her ass bigger

Natsu felt Brandish’s ass getting bigger and then he figured out what she had done

“You used your magic to make you ass bigger, not bad, but you cheated, the other girls can’t do this” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from his new mate

“My luck and their bad luck” said Brandish as she continued to move her ass up and down, making Natsu moan her name louder and louder because of the pleasure that he was feeling

Brandish continued her ass job on Natsu’s dick as she felt a bit of pleasure because her pussy was in contact with Natsu’s dick

“Do you like how my big ass feels on you dick, Natsu” asked Brandish as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick at fast speed now

“Yes, I am loving it” said Natsu as he watched Brandish’s movements on his dick

After a few more minutes

“Brady, don’t stop please” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

“I will not do such a thing” said Brandish as she moved her ass fast on Natsu’s dick

After a few moments

“BRANDY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over Brandish’s back and she returned her ass to normal

After Natsu recovered, Brandish turned over and put her tits around Natsu’s dick as she kneeled before him, his dick was under water

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s big tits around his dick

“Stay put, Natsu, and I will make you feel good” said Brandish as she started to move her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick

As Brandish was moving her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick, which was under water, her head remained at the surface

“Do you like this, Natsu” said Brandish with a big smile on her face

“Yes, keep going, Brandy” said Natsu with a smile on his face as well

“Let me make things even better for you” said Brandish as she used her magic to make her tits bigger

“Wow, you have now the biggest tits that I ever saw” said Natsu as he admired Brandish upgrade of tits

“Natsu, are you a tit or an ass guy?” asked Brandish as she continued her tit job

“To be honest, I like the tits better than the ass” said Natsu as he loved that his dick was trapped between Brandish’s big tits

“I see, good to know” said Brandish as she continued to tit job Natsu

Brandish continued to move her tits up and down at fast speed, as well, she put pressure on Natsu’s dick by using her hands on her tits

“Brandy, please don’t stop” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

“Don’t worry, honey, I will not” said Brandish as she moved very fast on Natsu’s dick

After a few moments

“BRANDY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over Brandish’s tits and she returned her tits to normal

After Natsu recovered, Brandish cast a spell of breathing under water

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s mouth on his dick starting to duck him of

Brandish started to move her head up and down on Natsu’s dick, while both Natsu’s dick and Brandish’s head were under water

“Brandy, I feel so good” said Natsu as he felt his lover’s mouth moving at slow speed on his dick

Brandish continued to suck Natsu at slow speed for a while

“Brandy, please go faster” said Natsu as he played with Brandish’s green hair

Brandish did as her emperor told her to do and now she was sucking Natsu’s dick at slow speed

“Brandy, I feel great” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from Brandish sucking his dick under water

Brandish continued like this for a few more minutes

“Brandy, please go faster” said Natsu again with a lust in his voice this time

Brandish started to suck Natsu’s dick at fast speed now and after a few more minutes

“Brandy, I am close” moaned Natsu as he was ready to explode inside of the Alvarez girl’s mouth

After a few minutes

“BRANDY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Brandish’s mouth

After Natsu recovered and Brandish ate all of his cum

“You taste good, but now I think is time for you to fuck me and take my virginity” said Brandish as she rubbed her pussy of Natsu’s dick

“Are you ready, Brandy, because this is going to hurt?” asked Natsu with concern on his voice

“I know this is going to hurt and I am ready” said Brandish with a smile on her face

Natsu then pushed his dick inside of Brandish’s pussy until he reached her hymen and looked at her

“Go forward, take my virginity, Natsu” said Brandish with lust in her voice

“Ok, I will do it now” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

Natsu pushed his dick forward, distorting Brandish’s hymen, as a result a trail of blood entered the water from Brandish’s pussy

Brandish bit Natsu’s neck in order to surpass the pain and Natsu stayed still for a few minutes

After a few more minutes

“Natsu, you can move now” said Brandish with a smile

“Ok, Brandy, I will move slowly now” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

Natsu started to move his hip at slow speed making his dick enter and exit Brandish’s pussy

“Natsu, so good” said Brandish as she hold Natsu’s back with her hands

“I agree with that, I feel good too” said Natsu as his hands were now squeezing Brandish’s tits

Natsu, after a while, started to fuck Brandish’s pussy at medium speed

“That’s it, baby, give me more” said Brandish after a while of being fucked at medium speed

“I will go as fast I can, ok, Brandy” said Natsu with a smile and Brandish kissed him as a yes

Natsu started to fuck Brandish’s pussy as fast he could, making her moan his name, also making both of them feel great pleasure

“Natsu, I am close” moaned Brandish after a while

“Brandy, me too” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum, as was Brandish

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“BRANDISH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Brandish’s pussy

After they recovered

“Natsu, go to the edge of the pool” said Brandish with smile

“I will do as you wish” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu went to the edge of the pool and took sit, after a few seconds, Brandish came as well and she put her pussy on his dick

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s tight pussy around his dick

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she let her pussy down on Natsu’s dick

Brandish’s back was at Natsu’s face and he had a perfect view of her big ass as she moved her hips up and down on his dick at slow speed

“Natsu, you are so big inside of my pussy” said Brandish as she continued to bounce on Natsu’s dick

“Thank you” said Natsu as his hands played with Brandish’s big ass cheeks

Brandish started to move her hips at medium speed, as she moved her hips, also her tits were moving according with her movements

“Brandy, your pussy is so tight, I am loving it” said Natsu as he continued to play with Brandish big ass

“Thank you, honey I am glad you like it” said Brandish as she continued her movements

After a while, Brandish started to move her hips as fast she could, making both of them moan the other name

“Natsu, I am getting close” moaned Brandish as she was ready to cum

“Brandy, I am going to cum” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Brandish’s pussy

After a few more seconds

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“BRANDISH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Brandish’s pussy

After they recovered

“Natsu, go and lay over there” said Brandish as she pointed at some place near the pool

“Ok, my love” said Natsu as he went and laid down near the pool

“I am going to ride your dick now” said Brandish as she started to put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy with her hand

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s tight pussy around his dick

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she lowered her pussy on Natsu’s dick

Brandish moved her pussy up and down on Natsu’s dick and he watched her tits bouncing in the slow rhythm that she was riding his dick

“Natsu, squeeze my tits, baby, I know you like them, so squeeze them as much you want” said Brandish with lust

“I thought you will never ask” said Natsu as he started to squeeze Brandish’s tits with his both hands

Brandish started to ride Natsu’s dick at medium speed as Natsu’s hands were squeezing her big tits

“Natsu, honey, your hands feel so god on my tits” said Brandish between moans

“I am glad you like what my hands are doing to your tits” said Natsu as he continued to squeeze her big tits

Brandish started now to ride Natsu’s dick as fast she could, making both lovers feel immense pleasure as for Natsu, he started to pinch, as well as squeeze her tits

“Natsu, your big dick is making my pussy feel so good” said Brandish as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“Brandy, your pussy is making me feel so good” said Natsu as he continued to pinch Brandish’s nipples and squeeze her tits

After a few minutes of being ridden by Brandish at fast speed Natsu felt something

“Brandy, I am so damn close” moaned Natsu as he felt that his dick was going to explode inside of Brandish’s pussy every second now

“Natsu, I fell like you, I will cum every second now” moaned Brandish as she felt that her pussy will release all of her juices any second from now on

After a few seconds

“BRANDISH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Brandish’s pussy with his cum

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came around Natsu’s dick the moment she felt Natsu’s cum inside of her pussy

After they recover, Brandish went into all fours

“Natsu, come and fuck my ass” said Brandish as she moved her ass up and down

“As you wish, Brandy” said Natsu as he went to Brandish

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s dick inside of her ass

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s tight ass around his dick

Natsu stayed for a few moments until Brandish was confortable and then he started to move his dick in and out her ass

“Natsu, slap my ass, baby” said Brandish with lust in her voice

“As you wish, baby” said Natsu as he started to slap Brandish’s ass

Natsu started to fuck Brandish’s ass at medium speed also he continued to slap her ass, leaving it red from it

“Natsu, fuck my ass faster and harder” said Brandish between moans

“As you wish, honey” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu started to fuck Brandish’s ass at fast speed as his hands continued to slap Brandish’s ass

“Yes, Natsu, keep fuck and slap my ass, baby” said Brandish with a smile on her face

“I will not stop, not until you are in heaven” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Brandish’s ass at fast speed

After a few more minutes

“Brandish I am going to cum inside of your ass” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum inside of Brandish’s ass

“Natsu, so am I” moaned Brandish as she felt her pussy ready to cum, as well from her ass being fucked by Natsu

After a few moments

“BRANDISH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Brandish’s ass feeling his cum inside of her ass, Brandish came a moment after him

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came and her pussy juices fell on the floor

After they recover

**Lemon ends here**

“I think this is enough” said Natsu as he left the pool and went to his office

Brandish got dressed and went to her room

‘Brandy, maybe you pleased the emperor today, but he will definitely feel better with me’ thought Dimaria as she saw what happened at the pool

After the love session with Brandish, Natsu finished his work at the office and when he exited his office he encountered Akeno and Mira

“We heard you had fun with Brandish” said Akeno with a smile

“Yes, I had fun with her” said Natsu with a smile

“Let’s eat dinner, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Mira at the same time

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Akeno and Mira had dinner

After dinner, he made love with Akeno

After the love making with Akeno, Mira and Natsu

Natsu was on his bed, with Akeno on his left and Mira on his right

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time

 


	25. The sign of the times <<Dimaria>>

**A king’s harem chapter 25 (The sign of the times <<Dimaria>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

**8 Brandish (Chapter 26 with Dimaria)**

**9 Dimaria (Chapter 26 with Brandish)**

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – Teacher of Royal Manners

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Heine Lunasea – need a job at Alvarez for her

Juliet Sun – need a job at Alvarez for her

Rossweisse – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu mated with Brandish after she had received the mark form Mira. After the love session, Natsu finished his work at his office, had dinner with Akeno and Mira, made love with Akeno and slept all night with Akeno and Mira. Let’s see what is happening now

With Natsu, Mira and Akeno at the breakfast

“Mira-chan, are you feeling ok? I mean, it is everything ok with the baby?” said Natsu with a smile at his queen

“Yes, Natsu-kun, is everything aright with the baby, we are fine and you don’t need to worry about us” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I will try, Mira-chan, but I can’t stop worrying about you, the mother of my children and my first child” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“You two are so sweet” said Akeno as she watched the whole scene that happened in front of her

“Thank you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, can I become pregnant with you?” asked Akeno with puppy dog eyes

“Of course, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he couldn’t resist to her when she looked at him like that

“Natsu-kun, I observed there are only two women left in springann 12 that aren’t in the harem, I wonder which one of them will join today” said Mira with a smile

“I have no control over how the girls join the harem, you are the one that adds girls in the harem, Mira-chan” said Natsu with a smile

“I think it will be Dimaria” said Akeno with a smile

“I agree with you, Akeno-chan” said Mira as she smiled at her best friend

Natsu didn’t say anything, he just finished eating and before he left

“I love you, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she kissed him back

“I love you, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips “And you, baby” as he kissed Mira’s belly

“We love you too, daddy” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

 “Got to go, see you two tonight, Akeno-chan, take care of Mira-chan” said Natsu as he left

“I will, don’t worry, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she watched Natsu leaving the room

With Natsu as he arrived at his office

When Natsu arrived at his office and he encountered Erza there, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk

“Natsu, you are here, I came to tell you that it is not much for you to do today, probably, you will finish until lunch” said Erza as she kissed Natsu and left

“Thank you, Erza” said Natsu with a smile

After that Natsu started to work

With Mira and Akeno

“The way that Natsu wants to protect you, it is so sweet, Mira-chan” said Akeno as the two of them started to talk

“Yes, but sometimes I think he exaggerates a little, but it is still cute for him to do so” said Mira with a smile ‘And I also feel so good to know that he will do anything to protect me, Natsu, my Natsu’ thought Mira as she smiled

As Akeno was about to say something they heard a knock on the door

“Enter” said Mira with a smile

The person entered the room and it was no other than Dimaria

“What do you want, Dimaria?” asked Mira with a smile

“If it is possible, I want to become His Majesty’s lover, as a part of his harem” said Dimaria with a smile as she was dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of red pants

“It is, just come here and I will give you the mark” said Mira and Dimaria did as she was told to do, after a few seconds she received the mating mark from Mira

“Thank you, I will go and tell His Majesty” said Dimaria as she exited the room

“It looks like we were right” said Akeno to Mira with a smile

“Yes, we were” said Mira as she smiled at her friend

With Dimaria and Natsu at his office

Natsu was working on something at his office when he heard a knock on his door

“Enter please” said Natsu as he continued his work

“Your Majesty” said Dimaria as she entered the room with a plate of food

“What is it, Dimaria?” said Natsu as he looked at the blond girl with brown eyes

“I joined the harem, Your Majesty, and I made this for you” said Dimaria as she gave Natsu the food

“Why did you join the harem?” said Natsu as he prepared to eat the food

“Because you are strong, you defeated Lord Zeref and Acnologia, as well you care for your friends and I think you are the best choice as a lover as well! I love you, Natsu” said Dimaria with a smile

“I think you are strong, beautiful and a bit crazy, but I love you, Dimaria” said Natsu as he started to eat the food he went to sleep because of the sleeping drug that Dimaria had put in the food

With Natsu and Dimaria in her room

**Lemon starts here**

“Where the hell am I?” asked Natsu as he woke up

“You are in my room” said Dimaria as she in front of Natsu who was tied to a chair

“Why I am tied to a chair and why we are here?” asked Natsu as he looked at Dimaria

“We are here because I want to please you and you are tied because this is how I like to please you” said Dimaria

“Ok, let’s start then” said Natsu with a lusty voice

“Sure” said Dimaria as she kissed Natsu on the lips

Dimaria then took off her t-shirt and bra, leaving herself topless in front of Natsu, who looked at her with lust in his eyes, as he looked at Dimaria’s big tits and erected pink nipples

“You are going to worship my tits with your mouth and if you make me cum I might consider making you cum with my feet, are we clear, Natsu” said Dimaria as she approached Natsu

“Yes, I understand perfectly, Dimaria” said Natsu with a smile

“Then start your magic” said Dimaria as she gave Natsu’s mouth her left tit

Natsu’s mouth started to lick Dimaria’s left tit nipple making it erect

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s talented mouth on her left tit

Natsu started to suck Dimaria’s left tit making her pussy get wet inside of her panties

“Natsu, keep going” said Dimaria as she gave Natsu her right tit to suck now

Natsu sucked Dimaria’s tit with more passion, making her moan harder his name

“You are so good at this, Natsu, keep doing your job and I will make you happy as well” said Dimaria as she felt so much pleasure from Natsu’s sucking her tit

After a few minutes, Dimaria kept changing the tit that Natsu sucked, she decided to give him both her tits, at the same time

Natsu started to suck both of Dimaria tits at the same time, making her pussy extremely close of coming

“Natsu, please don’t you dare to stop” said Dimaria as she felt her pussy close of coming

After a few more moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came and her pussy juices made her panties wet

After Dimaria recovered, Dimaria took Natsu’s dick out of his pants

“Wow, you are very big and hard already, Your Majesty” said Dimaria as she admired Natsu’s big dick

“Thank you, my lovely time witch” said Natsu with a smile

Dimaria started to stroke Natsu’s dick with her feet

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Dimaria’s foot on his dick

“Do you like this, Natsu?” asked Dimaria as she continued to stroke Natsu’s dick with her foot

“Yes, Dimaria” said Natsu as he tried not to moan her name to loud

Dimaria continued to stroke Natsu’s dick at slow speed

“Dimaria, faster” said Natsu with lust in his voice

“I didn’t hear the magical words, Natsu, and use a nickname if you want me to do what you want” said Dimaria as she continued to stroke Natsu’s dick at medium speed

“Mari, please, faster” said Natsu with a pleading voice

“As you want, My Emperor” said Dimaria as she started to stroke Natsu’s dick faster

Dimaria stroked Natsu’s dick at medium speed for a while now

“Mari, please, if you want, go as fast you can” said Natsu as he wanted to cum

“When you ask me nicely, you get what you want” said Dimaria as she started to stroke Natsu’s dick at fast speed

After a while of being stroked at fast speed, Natsu felt close

“Dimaria, don’t stop, I am close” said Natsu, but Dimaria stopped much to Natsu’s dislike and surprise

“Say <<My Goddess, let me cum>> and I will let you cum” said Dimaria with an evil smirk

“Mari, My Goddess, let me cum, please” said Natsu and Dimaria started her work on Natsu’s dick again

“Was it so hard to say the right words?” said Dimaria as she continued her stroking on Natsu’s dick

After a few moments

“MY GODDESSS, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Dimaria’s feet

After Natsu recovered, Dimaria took of her pants and panties exposing her wet pussy to Natsu

“You are going to please me with your fingers now” said Dimaria as she went to a side of the chair were Natsu’s right hand was

“As you wish, Mari” said Natsu as he pushed on of his fingers inside of Dimaria’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s fingers entering her pussy

“You like this” asked Natsu as his fingers worked inside of Dimaria’s pussy

“Yes, you are good at this, keep it going” said Dimaria between moans

Natsu kept moving one finger in and out Dimaria’s pussy, this kept going for a while, until she wanted more

“Natsu, give me more” said Dimaria with an order

“As you wish, Mari” said Natsu with a lusty smile

Natsu then added a second finger inside of Dimaria’s pussy

“Yes, like that, you are so damn good at pussy finger fucking” said Dimaria with lust in her voice

“Thank you” said Natsu as he took great pride on his new lover’s comment

After a few minutes of finger fucking Dimaria with two fingers, Natsu decided to add a third

“Natsu, so good, please, don’t stop” said Dimaria as she felt ready to cum after a few minutes of being finger fucked by three fingers

After a moment

“YOUR MAJESTY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came around Natsu’s fingers

After Dimaria recovered, she put Natsu’s dick between her ass cheeks

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Dimaria’s ass moving up and down on his dick

“Do you like this, Natsu?” said Dimaria as she moved her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, very much, thank you for this” said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure because his dick was trapped between Dimaria’s ass cheeks

Dimaria moved her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick at slow speed and she waited for Natsu to beg her to speed up, which she didn’t had to wait too long, about 10 minutes

“Mari, please, go faster” begged Natsu, fact that brought a smile on Dimaria face

“As you wish, honey” said Dimaria as she went at medium speed

Dimaria continued to give Natsu an ass job at medium speed

“Please, Mari, finish me off” said Natsu with a pleading voice

“I will, because you asked me so nicely” said Dimaria with a smile

Dimaria started to move her ass at fast speed, this action caused Natsu to moan her name very loudly

“Mari, I am getting close, please, don’t stop” said Natsu with lust in his voice

“I will not stop, Natsu” said Dimaria as she continued her work of pleasing her lover

After a few moments

“DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Dimaria’s ass

After Natsu recovered, Dimaria pushed the chair on the floor, so Natsu’s head hit the floor and she put her pussy at Natsu’s mouth

Natsu, seeing Dimaria’s wet pussy, started to lick it

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her pussy

Natsu’s tongue moved all along Dimaria’s pussy lips, making her moan his name louder and louder

“Natsu, so good” said Dimaria as her fingers ran through Natsu’s pink hair

Natsu continued to lick Dimaria’s wet pussy from left to right and from upside down

“You really know how to please a woman, Natsu, I am impressed” said Dimaria as she felt very much pleasure in her lower area

Natsu licked Dimaria’s pussy with more passion and made her moan his name even louder

“Just like that, baby, keep licking my pussy” said Dimaria as she continued to play with Natsu’s hair

Natsu now started to suck her clitoris, as well to lick her pussy lips, and after some time

“Natsu, I am close” moaned Dimaria as she was ready to cum

After a few moments

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came and her pussy juices landed on Natsu’s mouth

After she finished coming, Dimaria put the chair to sitting position again and she went to Natsu’s dick

“Mary” moaned Natsu as he felt Dimaria’s tongue on his dick

Dimaria started to lick Natsu’s dick at first, fact that made him moan her name

“So good” said Natsu as he watched Dimaria licking his dick

After a few moments, Dimaria started to suck Natsu’s dick

“This feels great” said Natsu as he was sucked by the busty blonde

Dimaria started at slow speed, then she sped up at medium speed

“So damn good” said Natsu fact the encouraged Dimaria to go faster

Dimaria started now to suck Natsu’s dick at fast speed

“Mari, your mouth is so tight and wet” said Natsu as he knew the he wouldn’t hold up much longer

Dimaria started to suck Natsu’s dick with hunger

“Mary, I am close” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to come

After a few seconds

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Dimaria’s mouth

After Natsu recovered, Dimaria stood up and turned with her back at Natsu

“Natsu, if you will resist two more rounds, I will untie you” said Dimaria with a smile

“Ok, I will resist two more rounds and you will see what I can do to a woman” said Natsu with a big smile on his face

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her ass

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick going inside of Dimaria’s ass

Dimaria started to move her hips up and down as Natsu’s dick was entering and exiting her ass

“What’s the matter, are you surprised, Natsu, that I started with my ass and not my pussy?” asked Dimaria as she continued to move her ass up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Yes, you can say that” said Natsu as he admire Dimaria’s ass

Dimaria started at slow speed, but she increased now to medium speed

“So good, Mari, your ass feels good” said Natsu as he felt good inside of Dimaria’s ass

“I am glad you liked it because I feel the same” said Dimaria as her tits were moving up and down

Dimaria now moved at fast speed as she and Natsu were moaning very loudly

“I feel great, Natsu, what about you?” asked Dimaria as she continued to move her hips up and down

“I feel great too” said Natsu as he felt the same as his partner

They continued this dance for a few more minutes

“Mari, I am close” moaned Natsu as he was ready to cum

“Me too, Natsu” moaned Dimaria

After a few seconds

“MARI, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Dimaria’s ass

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After they recovered, Dimaria stood up from Natsu and turned around as she was with her face at him now

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick entering Dimaria’s pussy

“Natsu” screamed Dimaria as Natsu’s dick destroyed her hymen and a trial of blood licked out of her pussy

Dimaria didn’t wait at all, she started to move her hips up and down on Natsu’s dick

“Mari, are you not in pain?” said Natsu as he felt good, but he didn’t want his lover to be in pain

“I am fine, I am a Valkyrie warrior, I can handle pain” said Dimaria as she continued to move on Natsu’s dick

“Ok, have it your way” said Natsu as he kissed Dimaria on the lips

“Thank you, honey” said Dimaria as she kissed Natsu’s back

Dimaria started to ride Natsu’s dick at slow speed at first, but now she was riding Natsu’s dick at medium speed

“You are so tight” said Natsu between moans

“That’s because you are so big” said Dimaria as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“Thank you” said Natsu with a big smile on his face as his ego had been fed by Dimaria’s words

“Just shut up and suck my tits” said Dimaria as she gave her tits to Natsu

Natsu started to suck Diamria’s tits as she was riding his dick hard and fast now and they continued like this for some time

“Mari, I can’t hold much longer” said Natsu as he felt ready to come

“Neither can I, Natsu” said Dimaria as she felt the same

After a few seconds

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Dimaria’s pussy with his cum

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came around Natsu’s dick

After they recovered, Dimaria untied Natsu and he stood up

“It is good to be able to move again” said Natsu as he stretched his muscles

“Where do you want me, Your Majesty” said Dimaria with lust

“Go to the bed into all four” said Natsu as he gave Dimaria’s ass a good slap

“Kya, as you wish, Your Majesty” said Dimaria as she went into all four to the bed

Natsu played a little with Dimaria’s ass before he entered in full her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s big dick penetrating her pussy

“Mari” moaned Natsu as he entered her pussy from behind

Natsu started to fuck Dimaria from behind at slow speed

“So good, but please, go a little faster” said Dimaria as she was fucked by Natsu at slow speed and she wanted more

“As you wish, my blonde warrior” said Natsu as he played with Dimaria’s ass

Natsu started to fuck Dimaria at medium speed and made her tits bounce matching the rhythm he was fucking her wet pussy

“Slap my ass, Natsu” said Dimaria as she wanted a little pain mixed with pleasure

“As you want” said Natsu as he started to slap Dimaria’s ass

Natsu started to fuck Dimaria’s pussy at fast speed, as well slapping her ass leaving it red

“I am close” moaned Dimaria as she was close of coming

“Me too” moaned Natsu as he knew he will cum inside of Dimaria’s pussy soon

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came around Natsu’s dick

“DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Dimaria’s pussy with his cum

After they recovered, Natsu put Dimaria on her back, with him on top of her, as he entered her again

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy again

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Dimaria’s tight pussy around his dick

Natsu started to thrust in and out of Dimaria’s pussy at slow speed

“You are so tight, Mari” said Natsu as he thrusted in and out of her pussy

“That is because you are so big” said Dimaria as she felt Natsu hands started to squeeze her tits

Natsu started to fuck Dimaria’s pussy at medium speed as his hands were squeezing and pinching her erected nipples

“I feel so good, keep fucking my pussy with your big dick” said Dimaria as she was in a state of euphoria

“I will fuck this pussy until she reaches her limit” said Natsu as he keep fucking Dimaria’s pussy

Natsu started to fuck Dimaria’s pussy at fast speed, as his hands started to squeeze her tits faster and harder

“Natsu, I am close whatever you do, please, don’t stop” moaned Dimaria as she was close of coming

“I will not stop because I am close as well” moaned Natsu as he knew the he would not last much longer

After a few minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came around Natsu’s dick

“DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Dimaria’s pussy

After they recovered “I think we are done here” said Natsu as he got dressed and went to his office

**Lemon ends here**

After the love session with Dimaria, Natsu went to his office and finished his work

With Dimaria and Brandish at noon in Dimara’s room

“I heard that you have made love with Natsu” asked Brandish with a smile

“Yes, and what, are you afraid that he likes me better than you??” said Dimaria with a smile

“There is no way that he could ever prefer you over me” said Brandish as she was confident in herself and her abilities

“I say, instead of arguing, why don’t we ask him tomorrow?” said Dimaria with a smile

“I agree” said Brandish as she left Dimaria alone

With Natsu, Akeno and Mira, at the same time in Natsu’s room

Natsu entered the room and kissed Akeno and Mira on the lips with passion and love

“How are doing, the most beautiful two women in my life?” said Natsu with a smile

“I am fine, Natsu-kun, and now that the man that I love is here with me, I feel even better” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“We are great too, daddy, and we love you so much” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips and he kissed her on the lips, but also on her belly

“I love you too, both of you” said Natsu as he put his hand on Mira’s belly

“Aww, so sweet, Natsu-kun, what do you want the baby to be?” asked Akeno with a smile

“I don’t know, as well he or she is good and healthy, I don’t care if will be a boy or a girl” said Natsu with a smile as he kissed Mira’s belly a few more times fact that made Mira smile

“Natsu-kun, I am so happy that I will be the mother of your child and that you love us so much” said Mira as Natsu continued to kiss her belly

“Mira-chan, are you sure that you and the baby are 100% alright?” asked Natsu with concern and love in his voice

“Yes, Natsu-kun, for the hundredth time, I am ok and the little one is ok too, I am pregnant and not ill” said Mira as she loved that Natsu was so worried about her, but she didn’t want Natsu to worry too much for her, since she was alright ‘You are overreacting, Natsu-kun, but is so lovely’ thought Mira

They were disturbed by Grayfia who arrived with the dinner

“Your Majesties, Emperor Natsu, Your Majesty, Queen Mira, Lady Akeno, dinner is served” said Grayfia as she put the dinner on the table and left

“Thank you, Grayfia” said Mira as she, Natsu and Akeno went to eat dinner

“Let’s eat dinner, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Mira at the same time

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Akeno and Mira had dinner

After dinner, he made love with Akeno

After the love making with Akeno, Mira and Natsu

Natsu was on his bed, with Akeno on his left and Mira on his right

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time

 


	26. The gym lesson<<Brandish and Dimaria>>

**A king’s harem chapter 26 (The gym lesson <<Brandish and Dimaria>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

Springgan list (all in the harem)

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

5 Yukino (Chapter 27)

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

**8 Brandish**

**9 Dimaria**

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – need a job at Alvarez for her

Layla – Teacher of Royal Manners

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – need a job at Alvarez for her

Mary – need a job at Alvarez for her

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – need a job at Alvarez for her

Vanelana Gremory – need a job at Alvarez for her

Sheele – need a job at Alvarez for her

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Juvia – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Wendy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Erza – need a job at Alvarez for her

Edo Lucy – need a job at Alvarez for her

Heine Lunasea – need a job at Alvarez for her

Juliet Sun – need a job at Alvarez for her

Rossweisse – need a job at Alvarez for her

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu made love with Dimaria in her room after she had joined his harem. Dimaria and Brandish had an argument about who was the best between them. Natsu made love with Akeno after dinner and slept all night with Mira and Akeno. Let’s see what is happening the next day

With Natsu, Mira and Akeno after the breakfast

“Natsu-kun, yesterday you made love with Dimaria, right?” said Mira as she was sitting on Natsu’s bed with Akeno on her left and Natsu on her right

“Yes, Mira-chan” said Natsu with a smile

“And two days ago you made love with Brandish” said Akeno with a sexy smile

“Yes, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he smiled at Akeno

“Now I think you should do it with both of them, a threesome” said Mira with smile

“Yes, but when? Where?” said Natsu with a small smile

“Now and they are at the gym, I think you will like to make love with them there” said Akeno with a smile

“You two think I should go now?” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, Natsu-kun, go” said Mira with a smile

“I love you, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu-kun” said Mira after they pulled away from the kiss

“That was sweet, but what about me” said Akeno with a sad face

“I love you too, Akeno-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu-kun, now go” said Akeno after the kiss with Natsu

Natsu went to gym and left Akeno alone with Mira

At gym when Natsu arrived

“Your Majesty, is something that you need?” asked Dimaria as she continued her work

“No, I am just looking around, if you two don’t mind, but continue your work” said Natsu with a smile Brandish and Dimaria looked at each other and smiled, agreeing, mentally saying ‘Let’s put up a good show for Natsu’

“Of course not, Natsu” said Brandish as she wore green sports bra and pants, meanwhile Dimaria was wearing the same thing, only in yellow

Dimaria made sit ups, lift ups and squash, Natsu watched Dimaria’s ass and thighs during her exercises, meanwhile Brandish did squats leg press and treadmills, as well Natsu saw Brandish’s tits and ass jiggling during her exercises (sorry if I didn’t described better, that is all I know about gym work)

It was half an hour since Natsu watched the two working on their bodies and he felt a part of his body hardening up, but all started to get worse when Dimaria, followed at short time by Brandish, put a bottle of water on her body, making Natsu’s desire increase

After a few more minutes Natsu said

“You two wanted to seduce me, well it worked, but first, I am going to punish you two, then I am going to please you two, after that it, will be your turn and we will finish with some love making in threesome way” said Natsu with a smile full of lust

“We will take our punishment and do as His Majesty wants” said Dimaria with a lusty smile as well

“Where you want us?” asked Brandish with a lusty smile

“There, go there and stay in all fours for me” said Natsu as he pointed at a free area, where the three of them could have some fun

“Ok” said both Brandish and Dimaria as they went to the area pointed by Natsu and sat into all fours waiting for him

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu walked where the girls were and he went first at Brandish, releasing her tits out of her bra, then he walked towards Dimaria, doing the same thing

“Looks better this way, don’t you think?” asked Natsu as he admired both girls’ big tits

“Yes” said both Dimaria and Brandish

Natsu went to the back of both girls, as he pulled down their pants and panties, letting him have a perfect view of their asses and pussies

“Now, let’s start with your punishment” said Natsu as he started to punish both Dimaria and Brandish 

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as Natsu slapped her right ass cheek

“Kya” moaned Brandish as Natsu slapped her left ass cheek

“Dimaria, do you like my punishment?” asked Natsu as he slapped Dimaria’s left ass cheek

“Yes, Your Majesty, please, continue” said Dimaria after Natsu slapped her left ass cheek

“What about you, Brandish?” asked Natsu as he slapped Brandish’s right ass cheek

“Is not my style, but for Your Majesty I will do it” said Brandish after Natsu slapped her right ass cheek

“That is the spirit” said Natsu as he gave each girl a slap on each ass cheek

Natsu slapped them a few more times and he noticed something

“Looks like your pussies started to get a little wet” said Natsu as he watched that both Dimaria and Brandish’s pussies were getting wet from his slapping their asses which became red from his slapping also

“Yes, Natsu, I am wet down there” said Brandish with a lusty voice

“Me too” said Dimaria as she was feeling hot inside her pussy equally as Brandish

“That is good, by that means that my work on your asses is giving the result I wanted” said Natsu as he continued to slap Brandish and Dimaria’s asses one at the time

After a few minutes of continuously slapping both Dimaria and Brandish’s asses were red and their pussies were at the edge of coming

“I am so close” moaned Brandish as she was close of coming

“I am going to cum soon” moaned Dimaria as her pussy was almost over the edge

“Then, cum, both of you” said Natsu as he gave each one of them a slap on each ass cheek

“YOUR MAJESTY, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came first and Natsu put his left hand at her pussy collecting all of her pussy juices

“YOUR MAJESTY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came right after Brandish and Natsu put his right hand at her pussy collecting all of her pussy juices

“Mmm, tasty, I want more” said Natsu as he pushed both Brandish and Dimaria on the ground, with their backs on the cold floor and their faces up

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s moth starting to eat out her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s finger entering and exiting her pussy

Natsu’s moth started to eat Brandish’s pussy as his right hand started to finger Dimaria’s pussy

“I hope after you will make Brandish cum, you will come at me and make me cum with your mouth as well” said Dimaria as one of Natsu’s finger was entering and exiting her pussy

“He will, Natsu is a great lover and he will not make any difference between us” said Brandish as Natsu’s left hand started to squeeze her tits

Natsu pleased Brandish’s pussy with his mouth and her tits with his left hand, as for the pleasure he was giving to Dimaria, he kept thrusting one finger in and out her pussy

“Natsu, give me more” said Brandish with a smile as she wanted more pleasure

“Yes, me too” said Dimaria as she wanted more pleasure from her lover

Natsu started to lick Brandish’s pussy with more passion and at the same time he put a second finger inside of Dimaria’s pussy

“Yes, like that, Natsu, finish me off” said Dimaria as she felt immense pleasure inside of her pussy from Natsu’s fingers

“More, give me more” said Brandish between moans

Natsu has put a third finger inside of Diamria’s pussy, as he ate Brandish’s pussy and pinched her nipples along with squeezing her tits

“Almost there, please, don’t stop” moaned Brandish as she was close of coming

“I am so dam close” moaned Dimaria as she was close of coming as well

After a few moments

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came all over Natsu’s face

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Dimaria as she came all over Natsu’s fingers

After they recovered, Natsu started to eat Dimaria’s pussy and to finger Brandish’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s moth starting to eat her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s finger entering her pussy

Natsu continued to eat Dimaria’s pussy and finger Brandish pussy

“So good” moaned Dimaria as Natsu’s hand started to squeeze her tits

“Natsu, you are the best” said Brandish as Natsu’s hand was giving her more pleasure

Natsu put a second finger inside of Brandish’s pussy as he started to eat Dimaria’s pussy with more passion

After a few minutes of receiving this treatment

“Natsu, please, make me cum” said Brandish with a lust in her voice

“Yes, I want to cum as well” said Dimaria as she felt immense pleasure a little more than Brandish

Natsu started to pinch Dimaria’s tits, as well squeezing them, as his mouth continued to eat her pussy lips and his other hand fingering Brandish’s pussy now using three fingers

“So dam close” moaned Dimaria as she felt ready to come

“I am almost there, please, Natsu, don’t stop” moaned Brandish as she was ready to come any moment now

After a few seconds

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came all over Natsu’s moth

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as her pussy come around Natsu’s fingers

After they recovered, Dimaria and Brandish pushed Natsu on the ground and stripped him completely

“Dimaria, Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt the two girls’ tits around his dick

Dimaria and Brandish started to move their tits up and down on Natsu’s dick at slow speed

“Do you like this, Natsu?” asked Brandish with a lusty smile

“Yes, Natsu, tell us if you like what we are doing to you?” asked Dimaria

“Yes, I love it” said Natsu as he watched the two girls giving him a double tit job

Dimaria and Brandish started now to move at medium speed, making Natsu to moan from the pleasure he was feeling

“It seems he is loving it even more” said Dimaria as she watched Natsu’s face as he was in pure pleasure

“Yes, he is in heaven right now” said Brandish as she continued her tit job along with Dimaria

“Girls, I feel so good” said Natsu between moans

“Let’s finish him, Mari” said Brandish with a smile

“Yes, Brandy” said Dimaria as she smiled at Brandish and then both smiled at Natsu

Brandish and Dimaria started to move their tits fast on Natsu’s dick, making him feel immense pleasure

After a few minutes

“Girls, I am so close” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

“Cum for us, Natsu” said Brandish with lust in her voice

“Yes, cum, Natsu” said Dimaria as they knew that he was going to cum soon

After a few seconds

“BRANDISH, DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came and his cum landed on the girls’ tits and face

After Natsu recovered and the girls cleaned themselves

“Randy, Mari” moaned Natsu as he felt both girls’ asses squeezing his dick

Brandish and Dimaria put their hands on their asses as their asses were around Natsu’s dick and started to move up and down

“I know you like this, I heard you tried with other girls” said Brandish with a smile

“Yes, I heard it too” said Dimaria as she smile as well

“Yes, I love it, and, yes, I have received double ass job in the past” said Natsu with a lusty voice

Dimaria and Brandish started to move at medium speed as well their pussies were feeling hot

“You feel your pussy getting wet because I feel my pussy getting wet” Brandish asked her blonde friend

“Yes, I feel the same” said Dimaria with a smile

“Natsu, how are you feeling, honey?” asked Brandish with a smile

“Yes tell us, how you feel?” asked Dimaria as well

“I feel great, thanks to you two” said Natsu with a smile

“Let’s speed up a little” said Dimaria with a smile as her pussy was a little wet

“Yes, let’s speed up” said Brandish also her pussy was wet

Brandish and Dimaria sped up at maximum speed, and after 10 minutes, Natsu was on the edge of coming

“Please, don’t stop” said Natsu as he was close of coming

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty, I will not” said Dimaria with a smile

“Neither do I, honey” said Brandish with a smile

After a few moments

“GIRLS, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over the girls back

After Natsu recovered

“Brandy, Mary” moaned Natsu as he felt the two girls’ pussies around his dick

Brandish and Dimaria put their pussies around Natsu’s dick and moved at slow speed their hips up and down causing the dragon slayer to feel pleasure

“Do you like our pussies around your dick, Natsu?” asked Brandish with a lusty smile

“Of course he does, right, Natsu?” said Dimaria with a smile

“Yes, I like what you two are doing right now” said Natsu with a lusty smile

Dimaria and Brandish were moving their hips up and down on Natsu’s dick at medium speed, also they felt their pussies getting wet

“So good” said Dimaria as she felt pleasure by doing a pussy job to Natsu

“I feel good too” said Brandish as she felt pleasure by doing a pussy job to Natsu

“I feel great too, girls” said Natsu as he was feeling great pleasure

“Let’s finish this” said Dimaria with lust

“Yes” was the only thing Brandish said as they started to move at fast speed

Brandish and Dimaria started to move their hips at fast speed, causing all three of them to moan of pleasure

“I am close of coming” said Dimaria as she could not believe that she will cum from doing a pussy job to Natsu

“Me too” said Brandish as she could not believe that she will cum from doing a pussy job to Natsu

“I am about to cum” said Natsu as he knew that his orgasm was near

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she was the first to cum

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came right after Dimaria

“BRANDISH, DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over the girls’ bellies

After they recovered

“Brandish” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

Seeing this, Dimaria went to Natsu’s mouth and Natsu started to lick her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s tongue started to lick her pussy

Brandish rode Natsu’s dick at slow speed in cowgirl position, but after a few minutes she started to speed up to medium

“I feel so good, Natsu” said Brandish as she continued to ride Natsu’s dick at medium speed

“I feel goo too, Natsu” said Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s tongue licking her pussy

Natsu felt good too, as he was ridden by Brandish and he continued to lick Dimaria’s pussy, as his hands went on to Brandish’s tit and other to Dimaria’s tit

Brandish started to move at fast speed and Natsu started to lick Dimaria’s pussy very fast, as well, his hands continued to squeeze and to pinch the girls’ tits and nipples

“Natsu, so good, I will cum soon” moaned Dimaria as she was ready to cum anytime

“I am close too” moaned Brandish as she was ready to cum as well

Natsu felt ready to cum inside of Brandish’s pussy anytime

After a few moments

“YOUR MAJESTY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came all over Natsu’s face

“YOUR MAJESTY, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came around Natsu’s dick forcing him to release as well

Natsu’s dick came inside Brandish’s pussy filling her with his cum

After they recovered

Dimaria went to take Brandish’s place as Brandish went to take Dimaria’s place

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Diamria’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she let herself down on Natsu’s dick

Dimaria started to move her hips up and down, as she was riding Natsu’s dick in reverse cowgirl position at slow speed

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s tongue at her pussy starting to lick her pussy lips

Dimaria sped up, making both herself and Natsu feel better as her pussy was trying to make Natsu’s dick cum

“Natsu, I feel so dam good” said Brandish as she put Natsu’s hands on her tits

“Yes, Natsu, I feel very hot inside of my pussy when I am riding your dick” said Dimaria as she continued to ride Natsu’s dick in reverse cowgirl position, cursing herself for choosing this position because now Brandish had Natsu’s hands all for herself

Dimaria sped up to fast speed and Natsu started to lick Brandish pussy at fast speed, as well, his hands were squeezing and pinching her nipples

“Natsu, I am so close” said Brandish as she pushed Natsu head more inside of her thighs

“I am close as well” said Dimaria as she knew that she and Natsu will cum soon

Natsu was close as well and he knew he will cum soon

After a few minutes

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came all over Natsu’s face

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came all over Natsu’s dick milking his cum as well

Natsu came inside of Dimaria’s pussy, filling her with his cum

After they recovered

“Dimaria, Brandish, go into all fours” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok” said Brandish as she went into all fours

“As you wish” said Dimaria as she went into all fours

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s dick entering her ass

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Diaria’s tight ass around his dick as he started to thrust in and out her ass

“What about me?” asked Brandish with lust in her voice

“I didn’t forget about you, Brandy” said Natsu as he put one finger inside of Brandish’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s finger inside of her pussy, as he started to finger fuck her pussy

Natsu started now to thrust in and out Dimaria’s ass at medium speed, making her tits to move with the rhythm he was fucking her, as well, he added a second finger inside of Brandish’s pussy 

“Natsu, so good, keep finger fucking my pussy” said Brandish with a lust in her voice

“I will, my green-haired beauty” said Natsu as he continued to finger fuck Brandish

“Natsu, keep fucking my ass, please, I feel so good” said Dimaria as she was feeling great pleasure

“I will, my blonde-haired beauty” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out Dimaira’s ass at medium speed

After a few minutes, Natsu added a third finger inside of Brandish’s pussy and started to fuck Dimaria’s ass at fast speed

After a while

“Natsu, please, don’t stop” said Brandish as she was close

“Whatever you do, Natsu, please, don’t stop” said Dimaria as she was close of coming as well

“I will not stop and I am close as well” said Natsu as he was close of coming any moment form now on

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came all around Natsu’s fingers

“DIMARIA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of her ass and taking her over the edge too

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

After they recovered

“Natsu” moaned Brandish as she felt Natsu’s dick entering inside of her ass

“Dimaria” moaned Natsu as he felt Brandish’s tight ass around his dick as he started to thrust in and out her ass

“What about me?” asked Dimaria with lust in her voice

“I didn’t forget about Brandish a few moments ago, I will not forget about you, Mari” said Natsu as he put on finger inside of Dimaira’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Dimaria as she felt Natsu’s finger inside of her pussy as he started to finger fuck her pussy

Natsu started to thrust in and out Brandish’s ass at medium speed, making her tits move with the rhythm he was fucking her, as well, he added a second finger inside of Dimaria’s pussy 

“Natsu, so good keep moving your fingers inside of my pussy” said Dimaria with a lust in her voice

“I will make you reach heaven soon” said Natsu as he continued to finger fuck Dimaria

“Natsu, keep fucking my ass, please, I feel so good” said Brandish as she was feeling great pleasure from her lover

“I will make you moan of pleasure more” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out Brandish’s ass at medium speed

After a few minutes Natsu added a third finger inside of Dimaria’s pussy and started to fuck Brandish’s ass at fast speed

After a while

“Natsu, honey, please don’t stop” said Dimaria as she was close

“Natsu, please, don’t stop” said Brandish as she was close of coming as well

“I will not stop and I am close as well” said Natsu as he was close of coming any moment form now on

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Dimaria as she came all around Natsu’s fingers

“BRANDSIH, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of her ass and taking her over the edge too

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Brandish as she came and her pussy juices landed on the floor

**Lemon ends here**

“I think we should end it here” said Natsu with a smile

“I agree” said Dimaria with a smile

“Ok” said Dimaria with a smile

After this they dressed up, but before leaving, Natsu said

“I love you, Brandish” said Natsu as he kissed Brandish on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu” said Brandish after the kiss

“I love you, Dimaria” said Natsu as he kissed Dimaria on the lips

“I love you too, Natsu” said Dimaria after the kiss

After the Natsu went to his office, finished his work

With Natsu, Akeno and Mira, at the same time in Natsu’s room

Natsu entered the room and kissed Akeno and Mira on the lips with passion and love

“How are you doing, the most beautiful two women in my life?” said Natsu with a smile

“I am fine, Natsu-kun, and now that the man that I love is here with me, I feel even better” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“We are great too, daddy, and we love you so much” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips and he kissed her on the lips, but also on her belly

“I love you too, both of you” said Natsu as he put his hand on Mira’s belly

They were disturbed by Grayfia who arrived with the dinner

“Your Majesties, Emperor Natsu, Your Majesty, Queen Mira, Lady Akeno, dinner is served” said Grayfia as she put the dinner on the table and left

“Thank you, Grayfia” said Mira as she, Natsu and Akeno went to eat dinner

“Let’s eat dinner, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Mira at the same time

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Akeno and Mira had dinner

After dinner, he made love with Akeno

After the love making with Akeno, Mira and Natsu

Natsu was on his bed, with Akeno on his left and Mira on his right

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time

 


	27. He saved me when no one else cared about me <<Yukino>>

**A king’s harem chapter 27 (He saved me when no one else cared about me <<Yukino>>)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

**Springgan list (all in the harem)**

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

**5 Yukino**

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

**8 Brandish**

**9 Dimaria**

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – Cook

Layla – Teacher of Royal Manners

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – Royal sculptor

Mary – Interrogator

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – Royal Researcher

Vanelana Gremory – Teacher of Royal Dances

Sheele – Buffon

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – Mira’s right hand

Edo Juvia – Police Capitan

Edo Wendy – Royal Weapon trainer

Edo Erza – General of the Royal Army

Edo Lucy – MMA trainer

Heine Lunasea – Irene’s secretary

Juliet Sun – Irene’s right hand

Rossweisse – King and Queen’s personal guard

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu had a gym lesson with Dimaria and Brandish, as well he ended up having sex with them, after that he went to his office, finished his work, as for what he had done at night, he had dinner with Akeno and Mira, made love with Akeno and slept with both Akeno and Mira. Let’s see what is going to happen now

After breakfast with Mira, Natsu and Akeno

“Natsu-kun, are you ready to be a father?” asked Akeno with a smile

“Yes, Akeno-chan, I am more than ready to be a father, it was and is one of my biggest wishes in this life and also it makes me so happy” said Natsu with a smile

“Glad to hear that, Natsu-kun” said Mira with a big smile as she was touching her belly with her hands

“How could I not be happy and ready when one of the women I love the most is going to make me a father, I can’t wait to hold him or her in my arms” said Natsu with a smile

“I feel the same, Natsu-kun, and I love you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I love you too, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips as Natsu saw that Akeno felt she was left out he said “I love you, Akeno-chan” continued Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“And I love you, Natsu-kun” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips back

After a few more kisses, Natsu left Akeno and Mira alone as he went to his office

With Mira, Akeno and Yukino

“Morning, Mira-sama, Akeno-sama” said Yukino as she entered the queen’s chambers

“Morning, Yukino” said Mira with a smile

“Morning, Yukino” said Akeno with a smile as well

A few moments passed and Yukino didn’t say anything

“Yukino, is something that you want?” asked Akeno knowing what the girl wanted as Mira gave her an angry look and Yukino face turned red

“It is ok, Yukino, I know why are you here, you want to be Natsu-kun’s mate and you want me to give you the mating mark” said Mira as she approached Yukino

Yukino didn’t say anything she just nodded

“Before I mark you, I have to ask you, are you sure you want this now because you have to make love to Natsu-kun today” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, Mira-sama, I am 100% sure, please make me Natsu-sama’s mate” said Yukino as she was embraced

“Ok, I will mark you now” said Mira as she bit Yukino’s neck giving her the mating mark

“What now, Mira-sama?” asked the shy girl

“You go to your room and wait for Natsu-kun there and leave the rest to me” said Mira with a smile and Yukino bowed and left the room

 “I can announce Natsu-kun if you want, Mira-chan” said Akeno with a smile

“No, I will, you stay here” said Mira with a smile

With Natsu at his office

Natsu saw the door of his office opening and he knew that it has to be Mira because Mira is the only one that can come to his office without knocking

“Natsu-kun, sorry for disturbing your work, but I just made Yukino your mate and I think you show a little love today” said Mira after she kissed Natsu

“Ok, I will go to her right now” said Natsu as he left and Mira giggled knowing that Natsu’s dragon loved Yukino and also he hated paper work so her news made his day

With Yukino

Yukino was on her bed, dressed in the same outfit that she used at the GMG, as she waited for a few minutes, then she heard a knock on the door

“Enter” said Yukino as she looked to see who entered and to her surprise it was none other than Natsu

“Yukino, are you ready to spend the whole day with me?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, Natsu-sama, but where are we going?” asked Yukino with a smile

“Around the city, let’s see what we can find, do you like my idea?” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok” said Yukino as they went around the city

Natsu and Yukino went to the observatory first, then they went to a restaurant to eat lunch, after lunch they went to a park for a nice walk

“Natsu-sama, why do you love me?” asked Yukino as they were walking holding hands

“Yukino I love you because you are good-hearted, you had the power to forgive and to help others, you remind me of Mira in a way and also you are very beautiful, I love you, Yuki” said Natsu as he kissed Yukino on the lips

‘Wow, my first kiss’ thought Yukino as they kissed

“Now, it is your time, Yukino” said Natsu with a smile after they broke the kiss

“I love you, Natsu-sama, because you defended my honor, even if I was a stranger to you, you showed me what it means to have a real friend and how friends treat each other, also you look hot, that is why I love you, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as they kissed again

“I think we should go back to the palace and continue this in your room” said Natsu with lust in voice and Yukino only nodded

**Lemon starts here**

With Yukino and Natsu in her room

Natsu and Yukino were kissing with passion when they reached her bed, he let her sit on the bed, as his hands started to travel around her body, until they reached the hem of her blouse

As Natsu’s hands reached the hem of Yukino’s blouse, he lifted the blouse out of the young mage’s body leaving her in a blue bra

Natsu started a trail of kisses on Yukino’s neck, making the young mage moan as his mouth was kissing Yukino’s neck, his hands traveled on her back, opening her bra, leaving her topless and Yukino covered her tits with her hands

“Don’t cover yourself, Yuki, you are beautiful” said Natsu and Yukino slowly took of her hand from her tits

“Do you think so because I am not as big as Mira-sama or Akeno-sama” said Yukino as she was embarrassed

“You are beautiful, Yuki, you don’t have to compare to the other” said Natsu as he looked at Yukino’s big round tits that had in their center a pink hard nipple

“Natsu-sama” moaned Yukino as she felt Natsu’s hand on her left tit and his mouth on her right tit

Natsu started to suck Yukino’s right tit meanwhile his hand was squeezing her left tit

He continued like this for a few minutes

“Natsu-sama, so good” said Yukino between moans

Natsu decided that it was time to change and he changed now he was sucking Yukino’s left tit and squeezing her right tit

As he did the first time, he stayed like this for a few minutes

“I feel so good” said Yukino as her face was red

Natsu then decided to change between Yukino’s tits once a few seconds

“Natsu-sama, don’t stop, I am close” moaned Yukino as she was close of coming

Natsu added to sucking and a squeezing pinching, as he started to pinch Yukino’s nipples

After a few moments

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came and her pussy juice made her panties wet

After Yukino recovered

“Natsu-sama, you make me feel good, now is my time to make you feel good” said Yukino with a smile

“Ok, Yuki” said Natsu as he sat next to Yukino

Yukino started to kiss Natsu on the lips then she kissed him on the neck

As Yukino kissed him on the neck, her hands took Natsu’s coat off, after the coat she lifted his shirt over his head, leaving the emperor shirtless in font of one of his Springgan 12

Next Yukino took of Natsu’s pants and the boxers were the last ones that fall on the ground

“You are so big, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she admired Natsu’s dick for a while

“Thank you” said Natsu with pride in his voice

“Let me please you, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she approached Natsu

“Yukino” moaned Natsu as he felt Yukino’s soft hand on his hard dick

Yukino started to stroke Natsu’s dick with her hand

“Do you like what I am doing, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with a lust in her vice

“Yes, Yuki, very much” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Good because I have no experience with this” said Yukino as she continued to stroke Natsu’s with her hand

“Don’t worry, you will get better in time” said Natsu as he felt pleasure because of Yukino’s actions

“I hope” said Yukino as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

After half an hour, as well in this time Yukino changed the speed of stroking Natsu’s dick from slow to medium to fast

“Yuki, please, don’t stop, I am close” said Natsu as he was almost ready to come

“I will continue, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with a smile

After a few moments

“YUKINO, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came all over her hand and stomach

After Natsu recovered

“Let’s see what you have here, Yuki” said Natsu as he took of Yukino’s skirt and panties leaving her nude

“Natsu-sama, don’t be that bold with saying this thing” said Yukino as she was embarrassed

“Don’t be so shy, Yuki, and let me please you” said Natsu as he spread Yukino’s legs

“I will try, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with a small smile

“That is all that I am asking” said Natsu as he looked at Yukino’s virgin pussy

“Natsu-sama” moaned Yukino as Natsu kissed her pussy and started to lick her pussy

Natsu didn’t say anything, he just continued to lick her pussy

“I fell so good” said Yukino between moans

As Natsu licked Yukino’s pussy lips from left to right and upside downside, as his hands stared to squeeze Yukino’s tits

“Natsu-sama, you really know how to please a woman” said Yukino with a lusty voice

Natsu started to lick Yukino’s pussy with more passion as his hands stared to pinch her nipples

“Natsu-sama, I feel so good, I love you” said Yukino

Natsu responded by speeding up to his liking, squeezing and pinching

As Natsu continued this for a few minutes

“Natsu-sama, don’t stop, I am so close” said Yukino as she felt ready to come

After a few more moments

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came and Natsu drank all of her pussy juices

After Yukino recovered

“Natsu-sama, is my time to make you feel good” said Yukino as she approached

“Ok, Yuki, do as you want, but don’t force yourself” said Natsu with a smile

Yukino started to suck Natsu’s dick

“Yukino” moaned Natsu as he felt Yukino’s mouth on his dick

Yukino started to move her head up and down on Natsu’s dick, making the new emperor feel pleasure

“Yukino, you are doing great” said Natsu as he watched the light blue-haired girl sucking his dick

Yukino didn’t respond, instead she sped up from slow to medium speed

“Yuki, I feel so good” said Natsu as he was now sucked by Yukino for more than 20 minutes

Yukino wanted to make her new lover feel even greater, she sped up her sucking from medium to fast making the new Dragon King feel more pleasure

“I feel so good” said Natsu as Yukino continued her work on his dick

Yukino felt proud because her lover was moaning her name

“Yuki, please don’t stop, I am close” moaned Natsu as she felt close of coming

Yukino continued to please the Dragon Slayer

After a few moments

“YUKI, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Yukino’s mouth as she ate all of his cum

After Natsu recovered

Natsu pushed Yukino on the bed and he started kissing her as his hand traveled on her legs before reaching to her pussy

When Natsu broke the kiss, Yukino moaned his name loud

“Natsu-sama” moaned Yukino as she felt Natsu’s finger entering her pussy

“Do you like it, Yuki?” said Natsu as one of his fingers were entering and exiting Yukino’s pussy

“Yes, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with a little blush on her face

“Good” said Natsu as he continued to finger Yukino’s pussy

After a few minutes of being finger fucked by a single finger, Yukino wanted more

“Please, more, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with lust

“As you wish, my love” said Natsu as he added a second finger to her pussy

Natsu continued to finger fuck Yukino’s pussy with two fingers for a while now

“Natsu-sama, please, finish me off” said Yukino with a lust

“I will make you reach heaven soon, Yuki” said Natsu as he added a third finger to her pussy, as well he started to squeeze her tit with his other hand, his mouth sucked her other tit nipple

After a few minutes of receiving this heavenly treatment

“Natsu-sama, I am so close” moaned Yukino as she felt ready to cum

After a few moments

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came on Natsu’s hand and he licked all of her juices from his hand

After Yukino recovered

Yukino pushed Natsu on the bed as she was on top of him now

“Yuki, what are you going to do?” asked Natsu with a smile

“This” said Yukino as she put Natsu’s dick between her tits

“Yuki” moaned Natsu as he felt Yukino’s tits around his dick

Yukino then started to move up and down at slow speed

“Natsu-sama, do you like this?” asked Yukino as she continued her tit job

“Yes, Yuki, please continue” said Natsu between moans

“I will, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she did what she said

Yukino began to move at medium speed

“Yuki, you are so good” said Natsu with a smile

“Yes, I am good, but I am not as big as Mira-sama or Akeno-sama or as good as they are at this” said Yukino as she continued her work on Natsu’s dick

“I know, I love them more than others, but that is not because of their tits or their goodness in the bed, I love them more because of what they are” said Natsu as Yukino didn’t like that Natsu doesn’t love her as he loves Mira or Akeno, but at the same time she was happy because Natsu loved her nonetheless

“Ok, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she continued to please her lover

Yukino started now to move her tits up and down on Natsu’s dick at fast speed, as well she started to suck Natsu dick tip

“Yuki, I can’t hold much longer” said Natsu as he knew how close he was of coming

After a few moments

“MY CELESTIAL PRINCESS, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came again inside of Yukino’s mouth

After Natsu recovered, he put Yukino on the bed and he went over her

“Yuki, are you ready for this?” asked Natsu as he looked at Yukino with concern in his eyes

“Yes, Natsu-sama, take me” said Yukino with love

Natsu started to push his dick inside of Yukino’s pussy until he reached her hymen and he looked at her in the eyes

“This is going to hurt, Yuki, but I will be gentle and wait for you to get used” said Natsu as Yukino only nodded

Natsu pushed forward and destroyed her hymen, taking her virginity, as a result of this, she screamed in pain and a trail of blood licked out of her pussy

Natsu didn’t move, he waited as long as it was needed and after a few minutes

“Natsu-sama, you can move now” said Yukino as the pain was gone replaced by pleasure

“Ok, Yuki, I will start moving slowly” said Natsu as he started to move his hips up and down at slow speed

Natsu thrusted in and out of Yukino’s pussy at slow speed

“I feel so good, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she was feeling very good

“I feel the same, Yuki” said Natsu as continued to fuck Yukino’s pussy

Natsu continued like this for a few minutes, then he started to fuck her at medium speed

“Natsu-sama, I like this” said Yukino as her hands were touching Natsu’s back

“Me too, Yuki” said Natsu as his hands were squeezing her tits

After a while Natsu, started to fuck her at fast speed, making bout of them moan the other’s name

“Yuki, I am close” said Natsu as he was close of coming

“Me too, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she was close of coming as well

After a few moments

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came around Natsu’s dick

“YUKINO, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Yukino’s pussy with his cum

After they recovered

Yukino turned over the tables so she in now on top

“Yukino” moaned Natsu as he felt Yukino’s pussy around his dick

“Natsu-sama” moaned Yukino as she let her pussy being penetrated by Natsu’s dick

Yukino started to move her hips up and down on Natsu’s dick, as well her tits started to bounce, fact which attracted Natsu’s full attention

“Touch them, Natsu-sama” said Yukino with a lusty smile

“I will, Yuki” said Natsu as he started to squeeze Yukino’s tits with his hands

Yukino started to move at medium speed, making both of them feel more pleasure

“Natsu-sama, I love you” said Yukino as she continued to ride Natsu

“Yuki, I love you too” said Natsu as he was still squeezing Yukino’s tits

Yukino started to ride Natsu’s dick at fast speed, hurrying their release time

“Yuki, I am close” said Natsu as he was close of coming

“Me too, Natsu-sama” said Yukino as she was feeling her climax near

After a few moments

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Yukino’s womb with his cum

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came around Natsu’s dick

After they recovered, Yukino went into all fours

“Natsu-sama, take me” said Yukino as she tempted Natsu to take her

“I will, right now” said Natsu as he put his dick on Yukino’s pussy

“Natsu-sama” moaned Yukino as Natsu started to enter her pussy

“Yukino” moaned Natsu as he started to penetrate Yukino’s pussy

Natsu started to thrust in and out of Yukino’s pussy at slow speed

“Natsu-sama, so good” said Yukino as she felt immense pleasure inside of her pussy

“Yes, I feel good too” said Natsu as he continued to fuck Yukino from behind at slow speed

Natsu started now to fuck Yukino at medium speed for a few minutes

“Natsu-sama, faster, please” said Yukino as she wanted more pleasure from her love

“As you wish, my love” said Natsu as he sped up his thrusts

After a while of thrusting at fast speed, both lovers were at the limit of their climax

“Natsu-sama, I am so close” moaned Yukino as she was ready to cum

“Me too, Yuki” moaned Natsu as he felt his orgasm near

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came all around Natsu’s dick

“HONEY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Yukino’s pussy for the third time today

After they recovered

“Natsu-sama, I want you to take my ass too” said Yukino as her face became red

“Ok, if you are sure” said Natsu as he put his dick near Yukino’s ass

“Am sure” said Yukino with a smile

“Here I go” said Natsu as he started to push his dick inside of Yukino’s ass

Natsu pushed his dick inside Yukino’s ass, all the way and stayed unmoved for a few seconds

“Natsu-sama, you can move now” said Yukino as she felt only pleasure now

“Ok, Yuki” said Natsu as he started to penetrate Yukino’s ass

Natsu moved in and out Yukino’s as at slow speed for the moment

“Natsu-sama, I feel great, you can move faster now” said Yukino with a smile

“Ok, Yuki” said Natsu as he started to speed up

Natsu fucked Yukino’s ass at medium speed now

“Natsu-sama, so good” said Yukino between moans

“I am feeling good too” said Natsu as he continued to fuck her

Natsu started to fuck Yukino’s ass as fast he could and after a few minutes

“Natsu-sama, I am so close, can’t hold it anymore” moaned Yukino as she was close of climax

“I will blow my load soon” moaned Natsu as he felt his orgasm near

After a few moments

“YUKINO, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he emptied his load in her ass

“NATSU-SAMA, I AM COMING” said Yukino as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed sheets

**Lemon ends here**

“I am glad I joined your harem, Natsu-sama, I love you” said Yukino as she fell asleep

“I am glad that you joined my harem, Yuki, and I love you too” said Natsu as he covered Yukino with a blanket, got dressed and left Yukino’s room for his office

After Natsu finished his work

With Natsu, Akeno and Mira, at the same time in Natsu’s room

Natsu entered the room and kissed Akeno and Mira on the lips with passion and love

“How are you doing, the most beautiful two women in my life?” said Natsu with a smile

“I am fine, Natsu-kun, and now that the man that I love is here with me, I feel even better” said Akeno as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“We are great too, daddy, and we love you so much” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips and he kissed her on the lips, but also on her belly

“I love you too, both of you” said Natsu as he put his hand on Mira’s belly

They were disturbed by Grayfia who arrived with the dinner

“Your Majesties, Emperor Natsu, Your Majesty, Queen Mira, Lady Akeno, dinner is served” said Grayfia as she put the dinner on the table and left

“Thank you, Grayfia” said Mira as she, Natsu and Akeno went to eat dinner

“Let’s eat dinner, Natsu-kun” said Akeno and Mira at the same time

“Ok” said Natsu as he and Akeno and Mira had dinner

After dinner, he made love with Akeno

After the love making with Akeno, Mira and Natsu

Natsu was on his bed, with Akeno on his left and Mira on his right

“Mira-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back and fell asleep

“Akeno-chan, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Akeno on the lips

“Natsu-kun, I love you” said Akeno as she fell asleep

Natsu fell asleep after he watched the two girls fell asleep

That is all, until next time

**The next chapter will be after I finish Battle of Fairy Tail on END Master of Fairy Tail, as for the next chapter, it will be non-lemon, but tell me who do you want to see in chapter 29?**


	28. The royal prince

**A king’s harem chapter 28 (The royal prince)**

**Harem - important girls**

** Alpha girls 3: **

**A1 Mira**

**A2 Akeno**

A3 Edo Mira

** Beta girls 6: **

**B1 Erza**

**B2 Sayla**

**B3 Rias**

B4 Grayfia

B5 Esdeath

B6 Leone

** Omega girls 9: **

**O1 Ultear**

**O2 Ur**

**O3 Meredy**

**O4 Irene**

O5 Juvia

O6 Wendy older

O7 Serafell

O8 Sonna

O9 Akame

**Harem - all girls**

**Queen and advisor: Mira Strauss (alpha)**

**Prime-minster Erza Scarlet (beta)**

**Springgan list (all in the harem)**

**1 Ultear (omega)**

**2 Meredy**

**3 Cana**

**4 Lisanna**

**5 Yukino**

**6 Kagura**

**7 Sayla**

**8 Brandish**

**9 Dimaria**

**10 Akeno (alpha)**

**11 Rias**

**12 Esdeath**

**Ur** **– Ambassador of Fiore**

Lucy – Head of the royal news paper

Juvia – Natsu’s secretary

**Irene – governor of Alvarez capital Vistarion**

Milliana – Head of royal zoo

Wendy older – Royal healer

Hisui – queen of Fiore

Flare – Royal hair stylist

Anna – Royal teacher and nanny

Jenny – Royal house model

Sherry – Royal theatre director

Chelia older – Wendy’s right hand as the second royal healer

Akame – Black guilds exterminator

Leone – Black guilds exterminator

Serafall – People ambassador

Sona – Magic school teacher

Grayfia – Main maid at the castell

Kuroka – Black ops

Shuri (Akeno’s mom) – Cook

Layla – Teacher of Royal Manners

Eclair – Priestess

Laki – Royal sculptor

Mary – Interrogator

Blair – need a job at Alvarez for her

Najenda – Captain of Royall guard

Xenovia – vice Captain of Royall guard

Irina – vice Captain of Royall guard

Reynare – Royal Researcher

Vanelana Gremory – Teacher of Royal Dances

Sheele – Buffon

Spirits

Edolas girls

Edo Mira – Mira’s right hand

Edo Juvia – Police Capitan

Edo Wendy – Royal Weapon trainer

Edo Erza – General of the Royal Army

Edo Lucy – MMA trainer

Heine Lunasea – Irene’s secretary

Juliet Sun – Irene’s right hand

Rossweisse – King and Queen’s personal guard

Others

The girls written in bolds have already been marked as Natsu’s mates

**Let’s start**

Last time Natsu mated with Yukino and after he finished work he made love with Akeno and slept with Akeno and Mira

Let’s see what is happening now

Almost a year passed since Natsu became Emperor of Alvarez and now Natsu was in his office finishing his work, but his mind was at his queen, who was about to give birth any day for now on

“Your Majesty” said Grayfia as she entered in the king’s office

“Yes, Grayfia” said Natsu as he stood up

“The queen has entered in labor” said Grayfia

“I will go to her” said Natsu as he went to infirmary where Mira was attended by Wendy and Celia

With Mira and the others

“Push, Mira-san” said Wendy as she looked now like Edo Wendy

“I am pushing, Wendy, AAAAAAAAA” said Mira as she was in the middle of giving birth as Natsu entered the infirmary

“You will be ok, Mira-chan, just do as Wendy tells you, ok, my love” said Natsu as he took Mira by the hand and kissed her on the forehead

“Thank you, Natsu-kun, for being here with me right now” said Mira as she continued to push

“I can see his head, Mira-san, push at 3, 1, 2, 3, push with all you strength” said Wendy as she was now the royal healer

“I will, Wendy” said Mira as she pushed with all her strength and squeezed Natsu’s hand at the point of breaking

“You can do this, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he touched her head gently

After a few minutes, the child was born and it was a boy

“Congratulations, Mira-san, Natsu-san, it is a boy” said Wendy as she gave the new born child to her assistant, Chelia, for a quick analysis, then Chelia gave the child to his mother to feed him

“Hey there, I am your mom, Mira” said Mira as she held her new born child for the very first time

After Mira fed the child, she looked at Natsu and

“Natsu-kun, I think we should name him Zeref in honor of your brother” said Mira with a smile

“If this is what you want, Mira-chan, then his name will be Zeref Jr” said Natsu with a smile

“Natsu-kun, you want to hold him?” asked Mira with a smile

“Yes, I would love to” said Natsu with a smile

“Here” said Mira as she gave little Zeref Jr to Natsu

“Hey there, I am your father” said Natsu with a smile as his son giggled in his father arms

A few days later with Natsu and his son

“How are you doing, my little prince?” asked Natsu as he was holding his son on the bed

“Let me tell you how I got crowned as the Emperor of Alvarez, my son” said Natsu as he began to tell his son about the day when he was crowned as the Emperor of Alvarez

**Flashback, a year ago**

A few days after Natsu and the others came to Alvarez, he was now in the throne room, with all of his sppringans, as the great priestess Éclair (who was revived by Natsu, will be explained in a future chapter how) took the crown and Natsu kneeled in front of the throne, she was in front of Natsu and the rest of the sppringans were standing in two lines in front of the throne, as for Mira, she was in Natsu’s right

“With the power that the people and the gods invested in me, I crown you, Natsu Dragnnel, Emperor of Alvarez” said Éclair as she put the crown on Natsu’s head, making him the emperor of Alvarez

Natsu then stood up and took the queen’s crown as Mira kneeled in front of him

“My first act as Emperor will be to crown Mirajane Strauss as my queen” said Natsu as he put the crown on Mira’s head, making her the Queen of Alvarez

“Long live the Emperor and the Queen” said Akeno as the other sppringans said the same and cheered for the new Emperor and Queen

After this Natsu and Mira went to the royal balcony and the royal announcer said

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your new Emperor and Queen” as those words were said, Natsu and Mira saluted the people of Alvarez and the people of Alvarez said “Long live the Emperor” and “Long live the Queen”

**Flashback ends here**

“That the way me and your mother became the rulers of this empire, that one day you will rule, my little Zeref” said Natsu with a smile

“I think that will be later on, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she entered the room

“Here, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he gave little Zeref to her for his meal

“Thank you, Natsu-kun” said Mira as she fed her son

After Mira fed Zeref Jr, she put him in his little bed to sleep

“Let’s go to sleep as well, Natsu-kun” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, Mira-chan” said Natsu as he followed her

After a few minutes, Natsu and Mira were on the bed in each other’s arms

“Thank you, Natsu-kun, for loving me so much and being there for me all the time during this pregnancy” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“I love you, Mira, and I will always be there for you” said Natsu as he kissed her back

“I love you too, Natsu” said Mira as she fell asleep and Natsu followed her after a little while

That is all, until next time

 

**Author's Note:**

> read and comment


End file.
